Rosie's Pokemon Adventures
by The Sapphire Prince
Summary: Hey Fans! This is my new trainer fic about an aspiring pokemon trainer and her adventures. On the way she meets new pokemon, new friends, and new challenges. Watch her evolve from a beginner to a wonderful and caring pokemon trainer!This is everything!
1. The Beginning

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure

Written By: Dee Simms 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: The person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*! *: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue

_Hello peeps! My name is Rosie Fierra and I'm sixteen years old. Where I come from, they have these animals called pokemon. Pokemon are creatures that people catch and train, well, you may already know that. _

My hometown is Sandy Island, an island that is part of the Flower Archipelago. These islands are about one hundred miles north of the land called Johto. 

Johto has it's own league and everything, but I haven't been there yet. But when I do, I'm planning on participating in the Johto league.

The Flower League was established about five years ago. Each beginning trainer must visit Professor Palmetto in order to get his or her pokemon trainer's license. There are seven official gyms in this league and if you happen to beat the leader, you get a badge. The badge is like the key to participating in the League battles.

Well, I guess this is a good time to describe myself, I'm about 5'7" feet tall and I have teal eyes. I also have layered fuchsia hair that I usually wear down to past my shoulders. I get my tan skin from being outside all the time.

My father and mother, John and Rose Fierra, live on Coconut Island, which is where, the Pokemon Stadiums are located. They moved there after I got accepted to Pokemon University, a school that students have to get accepted to get in.

I'm in the last year of the school. In the Flower League, you must be seventeen years old to enter. It's something about how when there was the first Flower League, the younger children kept coming up missing and they never returned home. Because of that they changed the age thinking that the kids could then really take care of themselves.

Life at the university is all right. You get to have your own dormitory and you get a lot of freedom. The classes aren't that hard either; they mainly focus on pokemon training and survival skills. 

The people are nice but some are really snobby mainly the richer kids of the school. 

My best friend Skyler, is one of the nicest people in the school. I like him a lot. We're the same age and he's about 6'0" feet tall. He also has spiky brown hair and gray eyes. He works out a lot so he has a nice body and overall he's really cute. I don't really feel that way about him though

He was the one who really took me in when I first came here five years ago. We were both new students at the time. He had came from an orphanage on Petunia Island. Petunia Island is a neighboring island of Sandy Island. While he was in the orphanage he studied up on pokemon and tested his knowledge by taking the exam, which he aced.

I passed the exam with a good score. Out of one hundred questions, I got ninety correct. My parents were very proud of me. 

Well, I've filled you in on a few things so I guess that it's time for me to begin the story!

****

Chapter One

"Ding!" The bell rings, signaling the end of the class that was in session. Right now I was in Survival 101, puttingmy textbooks into my canvas backpack. 

It was a really useful class because it teaches you all about survival in the wilderness. 

This was my last class of the day so I begin to walk out the door and to my dorm. It was all the way on the other side of the University so it would take me a long time to get there. As a matter of fact, all my classes were far away from the dorm. I hate that!

I scan the various posters of pokemon masters from the past and present that are tacked to the white walls of the corridor. I look at one in particular, the picture of Ash Ketchum. He's a great trainer but he died a few years ago. He was eighty years old. He left his wonderful Pikachu to his great grandchild, Dew. (Get it :-P)

After I finish looking at the posters I walk down the marble stairway to the first floor. After I make it past the first floor, I walk into the vast courtyard.

I decide to eat my lunch under a majestic oak tree. I gently place my pack on the ground and sit with my back resting on the trunk. 

I pull out a chicken salad and start munching away, the lunch food isn't to great around her but the dinner is. I have a mini refrigerator in my dorm so sometimes I make my own food.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around to face Skyler. He has on a PU jersey and some gym shorts.

"Can I join in?" He asks with a grin. 

"Sure!" I say patting the ground next to me.

He sits down and pulls out a fish sandwich from his pack. 

"How can you bear the stuff they make around here?" I ask.

"I think that it's quite good. The lunch food is the best!" He says.

"Whatever, I suppose that you just came from P. E?" I ask putting a stray hair behind my hair.

"Yeah, we played basketball this time. I dominated out there!" He boasts. Then he smiles remembering how he had made the shot from half court.

I just continue eating my salad.

"I can't believe that school is over next week!" Skyler says breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Me either! I can't wait to start my journey!" I say suddenly becoming interested.

"We're still traveling together aren't we?" Skyler asks looking confused.

"Of course you dummy!" I say as I playfully jab him in the ribs.

"Just making sure!" He says and grins.

"Well I'm going to my karate class now. Are you coming too?" I ask.

"Yeah." 

"Well I'll meet you there okay?" I ask, picking up my pack and putting it over my shoulders.

"Okay." He says and then he stands up to leave. I watch him as he walks to his somewhat close dorm room. I would love to have his dorm!

I walk briskly across the courtyard and to my room. Making it to my dorm twenty minutes later. I open my treasure chest and pull out my karate gi and my brown belt with black tips. Sooner or later I'll be able to get a black belt.

I open the mini refrigerator and take out a power bar for after the class. I open the door to the dorm and lock it. Then I walk along the wall and then I stand there for a quick second, looking at my watch.

A strong arm blocks my way. I look to see who it is. It's none other than Josh Forman, the snobbiest kid around.

"You're blocking my way!" I say growing more angry after each second.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" He asks. Then he blocks my way with the other arm.

"You know that you want me." He says.

"Get out of my face Josh!" I say not wanting to resort to attacking.

"Make me!" He says.

"You asked for it!" I deliver a swift punch to his stomach making him double over. Then in a fluid motion I trip him and he falls to the floor.

I then storm away and walk all the way to the karate dojo. _The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is?_

I see Skylar waiting for me.

"What happened?" He asks. 

"He started something and I finished it!" I say.

"Who?" He asks.

"Josh!" I say and then I walk into the dojo.

After I put on my gi, I walk to the mats where two other kids, including Skyler, and bow to the sensei.

"Today we're going to do some sparring. I want Skyler and Rosie together and you two." He says pointing at Clyde and Jessica. 

I bow to Skylar and he bows back.

"Begin!" Sensei exclaims and I throw a barrage of punches and kicks at Skyler. He blocks each one and throws one punch. I grab it and trip him. He gets back up and goes into Mantis-style and floors me with one punch/push.

After that we continue to spar until late at night. Skyler walks me to my dorm and we say good night to each other before parting ways.

After he leaves I put on my pajamas and get into the bed. A little while later I'm snoring soundly.

****

Rosie's Thoughts

_Over the next week, I take a whole bunch of exams. It was at least six of them and they weren't exactly easy. Well some were but that's not the point._

I also took some of my last karate classes with Sensei. I sure am going to miss him while I'm gone. Next time I'm in Sandy Island, I'll surely get my black belt.

Oh I'm just so excited about when I get my pokemon. I heard that the choices are an Aipom, Nidoran (either one), and Sandshrew. If you are wondering why they are just like plain pokemon, it's because they want pokemon trainers to work their way up to better pokemon and not start with one that already has special attacks. I think it's supposed to make you appreciate your pokemon more.

Today, we're having the graduation. I can't wait because we'll all be receiving our diplomas and 5,000 credits to start off with. The colors are navy blue and silver. The boys will be wearing the blue cap and gowns and the girls will be wearing the silver.

Tomorrow is when Skyler and I set of on our pokemon journey, I know that it'll be a wonderful experience for us!

We'll I guess it's time to get to the graduation see you later!

****

Chapter Two

I sit nervously in the steel chair with the padded back. That dumb ass Josh is sitting next to me and he keeps trying to touch my leg. I feel like elbowing him in the groin but I restrain my self.

Today I dressed extra special today. I let my sumptuous fuchsia hair down and combed it until it shined. Then I wore a matching fuchsia spaghetti-stringed dress complete with rhinestones at the hem. And on my feet I had clear pumps. I looked stunning today and the best thing about it is that everyone else thought so too. Except for the snobby rich girls.

"Skyler Evers!" Mr. Johnson exclaims. Skyler gets up from his seat and walks to the podium to receive his diploma. I clap for him wildly and so do some other people. _I'm next! Yea!_

"Rosie Fierra!" The principal wails. I carefully walk to the stage making sure that I don't trip in these shoes. I look at my diploma that has; my name written in silver; all the names of the official people at our school; the day I graduated; and a sliver crest that has the school logo on it, the logo is a silver and blue pokeball.

I'm so happy right now that quietly sob. Skyler gently puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "we did it!" I look into his eyes and smile; he smiles back showing his dazzling white teeth.

From my name on they read out all the names of the people who graduated. Ending with a kid named Evan Zachary, who was sort of a nerd at our school. Sometimes he asked me out but I turned him down except this one time when he sneezed and snot got on my dress. That was so gross!

"Let's give out a big congratulation on this year's graduating class!" The principal screams. Then the whole audience erupted in a mighty

'Congratulation'. This is a day that I'll never forget…

***

"I can't believe it's over!" I say as Skyler and I eat our dinner at a Buffet. I had gotten the shrimp scampi with noodles. Skyler got some steak and potatoes. _He has a big appetite to stay so trim!_

"Me either!" He exclaims and then takes a sip from his water. 

I swirl the noodles around my fork and then I take a bite, savoring the flavor as well as the aroma.

"So what pokemon are you going to choose?" Skyler asks me finishing off his meal.

"I really would like an Aipom to start with, how about you?" I ask.

"I want a male Nidoran!" He says.

"That's cool maybe we'll both be able to get the same pokemon." I say. finishing off my lemonade. This might be the last good dinner that I have so I savor everything.

Skyler just smiles and puts on his jacket. He was wearing some dress slacks with a silk long-sleeved shirt. He looked great and plus he had his hair slicked back. That made him look even better.

"I guess we should be leaving, it's getting late." He tells me. I look at my watch. It was almost ten o' clock meaning that we had been here for the past two hours. _It sure went by fast!_

"Okay." I say and then we get up to leave the restaurant and go to our dorm rooms. 

We walk hand in hand down the street and to my dorm room. It takes us over a half-hour to get there. 

When we finally do get there, he stays for a little while.

I start packing my things for the journey.

I put five sets of clothes, some undies, some toiletries, two pairs of shoes, two bathing suits, a collapsible tent, and a sleeping bag in a camping pack. I box up all my other stuff to be put in storage.

"Are you finished packing?" I ask Skylar who had nodded off while I was packing. A sweat-drop appears on his head.

"Uh yeah!" He says.

"You need to get some sleep." I say.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow." He says and walks out the door. 

__

After I finish packing I get in the bed dreaming about tomorrow.

****

Chapter Three

"Aw!" I yawn and then I outstretch my arms. It feels really good when I do that.

I wipe the grunge out of the corner of my eye and walk over to my pack, which is where my toiletries are. I pull out some soap, shampoo, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and my loofah sponge to take a shower with. 

I take off my pajamas and wrap the towel around myself. After I finish wrapping the terry-cloth towel around me, I open the door so I can go to the bathroom down the hall. 

Once I get to the bathroom, I start brushing my teeth. While I'm brushing I hear a sound. I whip around and ask who is there but nobody answers. So I continue to brush my teeth in silence.

I put away the toothpaste and toothbrush in a little pouch that I have and I walk over to the shower stalls. I adjust the water to my desired temperature and climb in. 

The warm water instantly wakes me up from my half-dazed state and I begin to lather up with my aloe scented soap. I also lather up my hair and rinse the shampoo out. I rinse off my body and then step out the shower and wrap the towel around myself.

I walk back to my dorm so I can get dressed. But when I open the door I see a dark figure sitting on my bed. My heart starts beating like a jackhammer.

"Who are you?" I say, quaking with fear.

He steps into the light and I see his face. It was that scum, Josh!

"What are you doing in my bedroom? Get out!" I yell hoping that someone will hear me.

"Everyone's gone, only you and Skyler are on campus now!" He says and a sickening smile spreads over his face.

"You better get out now! I'm warning you!" I threaten him.

"Or what?" He says with a sneer.

"Or I'm going to teach you a lesson!" I add.

He starts to run at me but I trip him and he falls face first into the floor. I jump on his back and grab his curly hair.

"Don't you ever try to hit me again!" I say and then I let his face drop to the floor. I walk into my bedroom and lock it just in case he decides to come back.

***

I put on a pair of Capri pants that have red embroidery at the hem and a plain white long-sleeved shirt. I put on a white bandana and a denim jacket also.

Then I put the pack on my back and leave the rest of my stuff to be shipped to my parents' house. 

I look at my room one last time before I leave, taking in everything. Then I shut the door for the last time and I drop the key in my mailbox next to the dorm.

I walk away with a sigh. Tears come to my eyes. I reminisce about all the things that happened over the past five years.

I met Skyler; I had the gross date with Evan, and those weird encounters with Josh. I went out on my first date with a guy named Guy, I tried out for cheerleading but I had a lack of rah- rah, I took my first karate class. _Oh memories, they're everything._

I walk briskly to the courtyard where I see Skyler waiting for me in a pair of carpenter jeans and a white wife-beater shirt that had a blue plaid shirt over it. He looked quite handsome today. He was adjusting his dark blue backpack to meet his needs.

"Are you ready?" I say walking up to him. I tuck a stray hair behind me ear. _It seems like that always happens when I see him._

After he finishes fumbling with the straps he turns and looks at me. 

"Yeah, we have to hurry to catch the ocean ferry. It's leaving in twenty minutes!" He says.

_Oh no! The ferry is ten blocks away! How are we going to make it on time?_

"Looks like we're going to have to run if we're going to make it!" He says with a laugh. _Run? Easy for him to say! I'm going to pass out if I run that far!_

All of a sudden I see him five blocks away. _No!_

I don't what got into me but I ran full speed and practically lapped him because I waited a minute for him to catch up.

I practically faint from running so fast and far. I gasp for air; no doubt I was beet-red.

"You should have been on track team!" He says smiling. _What! He didn't even break a sweat! _

"That's…what…you…think!" I puff.

We climb the ramp and sit down next to the railing. A few minutes later I finally start breathing normally.

"If you're breathing like that then I'm going to have to get you into shape Rosie." Skyler says waving his finger.

I stare, just hearing him say that made me cringe. _I guess that it's necessary for a pokemon trainer to be in top condition._

I wasn't fat nor was I overweight. It's just that I don't exercise often. I don't think it'll take a lot for me to build upon my stamina.

Professor Palmetto lived on the other side of Sandy Island so that is why we have to take the ferry to get there. In the Flower Archipelago, the main source of transportation is the ferries or your own private boats. 

I twiddle my thumbs while I wait for the ride to be over. I peer at Skyler to see what he was doing. He was holding a conversation with a girl around our age. It looks like they're flirting with each other or something.

I get up to look around the ferry. I see people talking and reading newspapers. I decide to by a newspaper called the 'Flower Times'. 

On the cover there is a headline saying that there was a flood of new pokemon trainers that are going to sweep across the league. 

There was other new about which pokemon were popular this year, it seemed as if Sandshrew were the most popular and Aipom the least. _What's so wrong with an Aipom? They're so cute and talented._

I put the newspaper into my pack and stare at the azure water rolling up against the ferry. It's so calming that I practically fall asleep. But I snap back into reality and sit back down on the bench. 

I look at the harbor that we're getting ready to dock into. There are a lot of piers and docks over there. I see younger kids surfing and swimming in the ocean. _They look so happy._

When the ferry docks Skyler and I quickly get off of it and set off for the huge laboratory where Professor Palmetto resided in. 

It took us five minutes to find it. I stood there in awe at the amazing structure before us. It was made of all glass and you could see everything. In the middle of this edifice there was a vast yard that had different habitats for the many different kinds of pokemon.

I look at Skyler and he nods, meaning that we should open the doors and get the pokemon that we've worked so hard for. My heart pounds very loudly.

He opens the glass door for me and I walk in. I look around the area then my eyes fall on one particular sign. It says, "new pokemon trainers go here". We begin to walk down the long corridor. I see a small door at the end of the corridor but it seems as if it gets further and further away the closer we get. I try to not let this unnerve me but it does, I begin to panic. My palms start to sweat but no sooner than this happens we're at the door. 

I run my fingers through my hair nervously but then a cool feeling of relief washes over me. _This is it!_

We walk through the door to see a beautiful young woman of at least twenty-five tampering with a pokeball. When we walk through she looks up at smiles and us. Her square-framed glasses sparkle.

"Hello, I'm Professor Palmetto!" She says cheerfully and extends her hand to each of us. We shake it and then we resume our posture. _I have a hunch that I'm going to like her a lot._

"Hello Professor Palmetto, we're here to receive our pokemon!" I say speaking up for the both of us. I look over at Skyler, he has this dreamy look on his face and his cheeks are bright red.

"Um… hi." He manages to get out. 

"Ah, here for the pokemon. Which pokemon would you like?" She asks in her cool down-to-earth voice.

"I would like an Aipom please!" I say. I can't help but smile.

"And you?" She asks Skyler.

"Uh… a male Nidoran." He says and then scratches his head.

"Great choices but I'm particularly interested in your choice…?" She asks pointing to me to tell her my name.

"It's Rosie." I say.

"Ah Rosie! A good name for a person with your features." She says.

I smile at the compliment.

"And you are?" She says, directing her voice to Skyler.

"I'm…uh…Skyler!" He manages to get out. I'm completely appalled at his behavior. _He can barely even look at her!_

"All right I'll get your pokemon." She says and breezes away, her lab coat flowing from some unknown source of wind.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

"It's her, I feel all tingly inside whenever I see her!" He says. I smile at his comment.

"Someone has a crush!" I joke.

A few minutes later Professor Palmetto comes in with two pokeballs in her hand. One with a patch of pink and green and the other with a cobalt blue halve instead of red. 

She hands us our pokeballs. I can feel the warmth of another living being in this metal ball. _I have my first pokemon! Yes!_

"Wow thank you!" I tell her and I give Skyler a high-five.

"I want you to take very good care of your pokemon and be sensitive to the fact that they're living creatures and need TLC. I want you two to promise me that you'll take care of the pokemon the best that you can possibly do." She exclaims.

"I do!" I say.

"Me too!" Skyler adds.

"Now you'll need these!" She hands us our own pokedexs and five pokeballs. My pokedex was shiny cobalt blue and Skyler's was titanium colored. I put my things into a small pouch on my pack until we get to a store.

"I want you to call me every time you think of it and tell me about your progress. From time to time I might ask for you to let me borrow your pokemon for research purposes." She informs us.

"Now get out and go the Trainer Store down the street!" She jokes. _She's so cool._

We follow her instructions and a few minutes later, we were in this huge store just for trainers. It has all sorts of gadgets and tools. 

I browse around the store. I put a map in a gray basket with wire handles. Then I buy a pack of ten more pokeballs, some potions, rope, antidotes, a palm-case that holds capsules for; cooking utensils; pots; pans; knives; and silverware; and a trainer belt. That takes away a lot of my money but I still have some saved money that I collected for this very purpose.

Skyler buys a few of the same things and goes in half-and-half with me. 

After the Trainer Store we stroll down the streets look for signs of a market or something. 

Are searches becomes fruitless and we retire to a secluded beach along the road. We lay down a blanket and decide to meet our new pokemon.

I take the pokeball from my belt and call out my Aipom.

Hello! Who are you? 

"Hi, my name is Rosie and I'm your new pokemon trainer!" I say cheerfully. I look at the cerulean blue pokemon that's normally supposed to be more of a violet color. But because of the climate, the pokemon have changed. It's about two feet tall and it has a small hand-like tail.

Hello Rosie! It says cheerfully.

"Are you a girl?" I ask getting a feeling that it was.

Yes! She says with a nod in agreement.

"Good! Now what can I call you?" I ask pondering over a name for this cute pokemon.

"Can I call you Ellie?" I ask her. Ellie was a cute name to me. 

Okay, I like that name! She says bouncing up and down.

"Good, we're going to become the best of friends!" I say and embrace my new pokemon.

****

****


	2. Being A Trainer

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure: Being a Trainer

Written By: Dee Simms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: The person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*! *: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The pokemon's thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

_Hello everyone! It's me Rosie! How did you like my other story? I think it was pretty well written How about you?_

Last time I was with you I had just received my first pokemon, Ellie, the dark blue Aipom. She's such a wonderful pokemon!

My best friend Skyler had gotten his male Nidoran too. His name is Sammy and he's a really nice pokemon. Sammy and Skyler make a really good pair. We also discover that Skyler is infatuated by the lovely Professor Palmetto. That was a funny situation that we were in.

I hope that scum, Josh, never comes in contact with me again. He's been like harassing me ever since I turned him down for a date. He's such a snob! But I have a feeling that I will be seeing more of him in the future…

Oh well.

The day that we had first gotten our pokemon I called my parents. They were quite proud of me and told me to take good care of my pokemon. They said that they might send me things they find along the journey or whatever.

Well, I guess that it's time to get back to the story!

****

Chapter One

It is nighttime now and we still didn't find any food stores or markets. The pokemon were getting hungry and we were too. Ellie is sitting next to me on the blanket and Sammy is over on Skyler's lap. 

"If we can't find a store we're going to have to make do with what we have." I say rising from the blanket.

"But how?" Skyler says.

"You're forgetting all the things we were taught in Survival 101. You go get some firewood and I'll find some food." I tell him.

"Okay." He says and wanders off with Sammy tagging along beside him.

"Come on Ellie, we're going to find some seaweed!" I tell her. 

Let's go! 

We walk to the water's edge and pick up some seaweed. I then put the seaweed into a little pailand look for some clams"If you see a little stream of water squirting out from the sand, that means that there's a clam close by. I want you to grab them and put them into the pail, okay?" I ask.

Right! 

I scan the vast beach for the clams. I walk over to where I see some water being squirted out. I dig out the clam and put it in a bag for now. I find ten other clams for dinner and walk back to where the pail was and dump them in.

Ellie comes back with five more and puts them in the pail like I asked.

"Good job Ellie, you're the coolest!" I say while I scratched between her ears. 

Thanks Rosie, you're cool too

I take out my palm case and throw out a capsule for a pot that can steam the clams and make the seaweed broth for soup. This is one of the recipes we were taught in Outdoor Cooking.

We wait for the boys to come back with the firewood. A few minutes later we saw them approaching with a pile of wood. Even little Sammy had some wood in his mouth.

That took long enough! Ellie says.

We couldn't find any until we were a mile down the beach. Sammy tells her. 

I gladly take the wood and put them on the sand. Then Ellie gets a few rocks to put on a circle. Then Skyler stacks the wood into a cone-like shape and lights it. The fire glows brightly.

Then, I prop the pot on a heat resistant cooking stand and put it over flaming heat. 

I grab my water bottle and fill up the pot with water.

After it comes to a boil I add the seaweed, after it boil for about a half-hour I add in the clams.

"Do you have any bowls?" Skyler asks.

"Yeah, I still have those wooden bowls from wood shop." I say and pull out the wooden bowls that I had carefully carved out from a block of oak. 

When the shell open up I spoon some broth and clams and put them in the bowls. I give the pokemon their food first and then I serve ours.

Skyler breathes in the wonderful aroma. 

"This looks so good Rosie!" He tells me. I smile at the compliment.

Then I start eat thing the clams. O_h my, these are great! _Then I take a sip of the mellow broth and I feel as if I'm in heaven. _I never thought this stuff would taste so good!_

This is great Rosie; you're a great cook! Ellie tells me.

Yeah Rosie! I like this a lot Sammy says.

"I never knew seaweed broth could be so filling!" Skyler tells me.

"I know, I thought the stuff we were taught was going to be gross." I admit.

After we finish eating we blow up our tents and settle down for sleeping. I undress in my tent and put on a nightgown. 

I climb out the tent and say good night to Skyler and Sammy. 

"Come on Ellie, let's go to sleep." I say and bring her into my dome shaped tent. 

I fluff my pillow for us and pull the sheet over us. 

"Good night Ellie, tomorrow I'll teach you some karate moves that I know." I say while I shut my eyes. Ellie was already asleep.

***

I feel a light tapping on my arm. I look up to see Ellie trying to wake me up.

"Good morning Ellie! Did you sleep well last night?" I ask her, wiping my eyes. 

I slept great Rosie! She says, feeling energized.

I reach for my pack so I can take out my karate gi for our training.

"Today I'm going to teach you some karate moves okay?" I ask her while I slip on my gi and take off my nightgown. 

Right! **This is going to be great!**

Ellie burst out the tent I get out too. 

We walk to the water's edge and I practice a few kicks with her such as; the snap kick; roundhouse and a flash kick. 

After she masters the kicks I teach her how to do a karate chop, mega punch, and a dragon punch.

And finally after the punches we do throws, blocks, flips, and jumps. I even taught her how to do monkey flips, back flips, and cartwheels, round offs, handsprings, and somersaults. Her monkey-like body enabled her to do these things with ease.

After the training we go for a nice little swim in the ocean. I had quickly changed into my flowery two piece bathing suit. After the refreshing swim we dried off and I put on my Capri pants and shirt back on. 

When we peeked inside the boy's tent they were gone so Ellie and I did some exploring along the beach.

**Rosie is a nice person and she taught me all those cool attacks! I can't wait to have a battle so I test them out!**

The beach was truly amazing! The palmetto trees swayed in the ocean breeze and I was surprised that I hadn't seen any pokemon.

I look up at the palmetto trees scanning for some coconuts for us to eat. I spot a clump of five in this one palmetto tree.

"Ellie would you climb the tree and toss the coconuts down to me?" I ask her.

Sure! 

She climbs up the slender trunk so quickly that I'm truly amazed. She's a monkey-like pokemon after all. Her hand-like tail grips a branch while she picks off the coconuts. She tosses a coconut but I miss and it clucks me in the head.

I fall to the ground with a dazed look in my eyes. _Ouch!_

Rosie are you okay? 

I stand back up rubbing my head where the coconut had hit it. I catch all the coconuts from that point on and we quickly go back to the camp and chop the tops off with a machete that Skyler had.

Skyler and Sammy come back all sweaty from whatever they had done.

"Fresh coconuts!" I say. We drunk the coconut milk and eat some of the meats. I wash them out and decide to use them as cups.

"So you guys were training?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sammy's quite powerful!" He says and pats Sammy on the head.

"How about we have a match to test out our pokemon?" I offer. 

"Sure!" He says.

*! *

"Okay Ellie we're going to win this match!" Rosie encourages me.

"Let's show her whose boss!" Skyler tells Sammy.

"Sammy use your tackle attack!" Sammy charges at me.

"Ellie flip out the way!" I jump over the Nidoran twirling in the air.

"Ellie do a roundhouse kick!" I twirl my body and extend my leg. It connects with Sammy's body and he flies into the air. 

"What? You taught her karate moves?" Skyler says with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah!" Rosie boasts.

"Sammy use fury attack!" Sammy uses a barrage of slashes and kicks but I simply back flip out the way. That's wearing Sammy out but I still have lots of energy left.

"That was awesome Ellie finish him off with a dragon punch!" Rosie tells me. Sammy stands there panting. I run up to him and jump into the air with my fist connecting with Sammy while I twirl.

Ouch! No fair! Sammy says and sinks into the ground.

"You did it Ellie, great job!" Rosie says and gives me a hug and I hug her back.

***

"We have to find a market!" Skyler complains. It was like the one-hundredth time he said that and frankly I'm getting sick of it.

"I'll say this again, it's just one more mile down the road, I'm sure of it!" I say growing angry.

Sure enough, a mile later we see big carts of produce, meats, and other types of foods. Skyler's eyes turn into hearts and he dashes from cart to cart looking at the food.

I grab a bag and walk to the fruit cart first. Ellie squeals with delight at the sight of all that fruit. Ellie didn't seem to like being in her pokeball that much so she usually was perched on my shoulder. Sammy liked to stay on Skyler's shoulder too.

"So Ellie, what would you like?" I ask her.

This! She says and points to a bunch of bananas.

"Ok." I grab a bunch of bananas and then I scan the other produce in the cart. There are a whole bunch of different things in there such as apples, peaches, mangoes, grapefruit, and oranges.

I take a few of everything and head over to the canned goods. I take some chicken noodle soup, canned beans, and tomato soup for us to eat. 

After the canned goods, we walk over to the veggies and buy three pounds of potatoes and some lettuce. 

Ethan picks up some peanut butter, bread, lunchmeat, rice, cheese, drinks, and cubed chicken for us. 

"I'm so glad that we found a market!" Skyler says with a sigh of relief. 

Me too! Sammy says.

I look at my watch and it says that it is eight pm. 

"We better make camp on that beach." I say pointing at the beach that seemed to border the whole island.

"Okay." Skyler says with a nod and then we walk down to the beach and make camp. After everything is situated I start make dinner and I heat up some tomato soup for us. It was really good so we slept with full bellies that night.

****

Chapter Two

I can feel the slight rays of sun warming my skin through our tent. I look at my watch and I see that it's around eight am. 

So I put on a baby blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, my denim jacket, and a white bandana for my hair. 

Ellie was fully energized today so we practiced some of her regular moves like fury swipes, tail whip, scratch, and slash. She was really good in those attacks. One tail whip attack sent a coconut twenty meters away and it was a big coconut!

"Ellie maybe we can find a friend for you today." I say as we walk side by side along the beach.

That would be nice. 

I look around the beach and trees for any unsuspecting pokemon but I don't find any until we're a few miles down the beach. 

Then I see a tan-bodied creature with a green leaf poking out of its head sunbathing on the beach.

"What's that?" I ask my pokedex.

"Chickorita: The leaf pokemon, this pokemon emits a fragrant perfume from its leaf. This pokemon can be very courageous use caution when capturing." The pokedex says.

_Hmm… a Chickorita would be a nice pokemon to have on the team. I'm going to capture this pokemon!_

"Ellie use slash on this Chickorita!" I order Ellie.

Right! 

*!*

I lunge at the sunbathing pokemon. It quickly gets up and jumps out the way.

An angry expression is on the female Chickorita face and her lip appears to be raised.

Why do other pokemon always want pokemon like me? I'm going to teach you and that girl a lesson! The Chickorita pouts.

Bring it on! I say and I slash the Chickorita's face and se falls to the ground for a brief second.

That was a cheap shot, take this! Chickorita flings to razor leaves at me but I cartwheel out the way. Then she charges at me using a tackle attack. I get hit and I fall several feet from where I was standing.

"Are you okay Ellie?" Rosie asks full of concern.

I nod and jump back to my feet ready for orders.

"Ellie use a roundhouse kick!" Rosie tells me. Chickorita charges at me and the moment before she hits me I do a roundhouse and send her screaming to the ground.

That's not a normal attack! I'm going to whip you into size! Chickorita threatens. **She's never going to give up; she's a courageous pokemon indeed.**

The whips latch onto me and I stuck there trying to get out of the grip.

"Ellie use a jump kick!" Rosie tells me. I bounce of my feet and stiffen my body into a perfect line. My feet connect with Chickorita's head and she lets go of me.

She stands there with a confused face.

I guess you won. She says weakly and then she falls down to the ground in defeat.

"Pokeball go!" Rosie yells as she tosses the pokeball at Chickorita. The ball's energy engulfs Chickorita as she is zapped into the pokeball. She is captured no problem.

Rosie jumps for joy and gets into this pose that consists of her standing with her right hand in a 'peace sign'. 

I feel happy now that Rosie is happy.

"I got a new pokemon because of you Ellie; you're the best!" She says and I jump into her arms for a hug. **I think that Rosie is my best friend now…**

***

_Yes! I have a pokemon! I have a pokemon!_

"We did it Ellie!" I exclaim and I scoop her up again. I swing her around and she appears to be laughing while I do so. I laugh too.

I look at the normal pokeball that I had caught Chickorita, it wasn't the same anymore. The pokeball now had a tan and green swirl part. It was so cool!

"Come on Ellie; let's get back to camp!" I say and we jog all the way back.

By the time we were there I was soaked with sweat and I was huffing and puffing like there was no tomorrow. But it felt good to have jogged that whole way like that. Ellie had barely gotten tired during the jog. 

I sit down in my tent and wait for the boys to get back once again. I don't know where they go but they are there for a long time. 

"Do you think that I should release Chickorita?" I ask Ellie.

Yes! She says and jumps up and down.

"Okay! I choose you Chickorita!" I say and Chickorita gets released out of her pokeball. 

I can smell her sweet perfume; it sort of smells like vanilla to me. _Hey I can name her Vanilla!_

"Hi Chickorita! I'm Rosie your new trainer!" I say cheerfully. Trying to make her feel welcome.

I never wanted to be captured! Now I won't be free again! She says angrily.

"But Chickorita I would never like imprison you. You'll have free time at some time of day I promise!" I say kind of hoping that she would give in.

Okay! I'll be loyal to you now! I've been captured before but the people always abandoned me because I wanted free time. Since I didn't get it I didn't obey them! But you're different so I will obey you! Chickorita says with a gesture that tells me what she means.

Luckily I'm great in thing like Charades, so I didn't have any problems figuring out what she was saying.

"Thanks a lot Chickorita but I have one question, can I call you Vanilla?" I ask.

Vanilla? I guess so, a like to eat vanilla flavored foods too! She says and her cheeks appear to glow.

"Ok, Vanilla." I say and I reach over and give her a hug. Her warm body feels pretty good and I can smell her sweet perfume. 

"Let's go practice some moves!" I lead her and Ellie out to the beach and gather up some rocks and coconuts.

Vanilla and I practice her vine whip, tackle, reflect, razor leaf, sweet smell, and growl attack. One of the things we did with the rocks was have her cut the rocks into sections with her razor leaves while I toss them into the air. I teach her how to do a handstand on her vines and how to propel her self into the air with her vines. I even do a few.

About an hour later the boys come back with a grin on their faces. 

"What are you all happy about?" I ask him with a smile. 

"We caught a pokemon!" He says and holds out a ball that had purple and green swirls on the ball.

"What is it?" I ask growing eager.

"Look for yourself, come on out Samantha!" He says and out pops a female Nidoran. _Hmm… another Nidoran._

"She looks great Skyler but look what Ellie helped me capture! Come on out Vanilla!" I say holding out for pokeball.

Vanilla sits between Skyler and me.

"Wow a Chickorita!" He exclaims.

"I caught her a few miles down the beach. She was pretty tough but we caught her! You're a toughie Vanilla!" I say patting her on the head.

I am tough! Vanilla says growing confident.

"She looks powerful; did you train her yet?" He asks.

I nod.

"How about we test our newest pokemon out?" He asks.

"Sure! I don't think I would ever turn down a battle!" I say.

"I choose you Samantha!" He says and the little Nidoran comes forth to the area between us.

"Go Vanilla!" I say.

*!*

**Ooh, a battle! I love to battle other pokemon!**

"Samantha use tackle attack!" The little pokemon charges at me.

"Use you tackle attack too Vanilla!" Rosie tells me.

Okay I run at the little pokemon and we collide into each other. The impact sends Samantha flying.

"Good, Vanilla propel yourself using vine whip!" Rosie tells me.

I extend my vine and do a handstand and then flip of using a vine whip attack. Samantha screams in pain.

"Use poison sting attack Samantha!" Skyler says.

The needles prick my body and I fall to the ground in defeat.

Sorry Rosie but I'm weak against poison pokemon! 

"That's all right Vanilla, I think you did great, return!" Rosie tells me.

Thanks a lot! 

*!*

"Samantha is pretty good, are you collecting poison pokemon?" I ask.

"No, I just like Nidoran." Skyler replies.

"What are you trying to become again?" I ask him.

"A gym leader." He replies. _A gym leader, I wonder if they have to go through a league or something._

"What are the requirements?" I ask growing interested.

"There is this league called the Gym League that happens at the same time as the Flower League battles. You're supposed to train your pokemon until then and at the Battles u must come in the top three in order to get a License."

"Cool, so we can train together!" I say.

"Of course!" I say.

"Do you think that we should try to get that ferry that comes at six p.m.?" I ask.

"Yeah, plus there is gym on Petunia Island. You can challenge the leader there." Skyler adds.

"Okay, let's go!" I say.

***

I take a whiff of the fresh air. The salty air of the sea that I was so accustomed to. It's wonderful to live by an ocean!

Ellie was perched on my shoulder, looking at the waves that seemed to go on for a few feet and then disappear into the ocean. 

I never been this close to the water! She exclaims.

I smile.

"Do you think that Vanilla likes me?" I ask Elli.

Of course Rosie, who wouldn't? She says and gives me a hug.

"Thanks!" I say. 

Hey Sammy! Come over here! Ellie exclaims, beckoning for the pink pokemon to come over where she was.

Ellie hops of my shoulder as her and Sammy converse with each other.

Do you like Samantha? 

She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! Sammy says with sparkly eyes.

_I guess that we're off to Petunia Island now! I hope we can win the Petunia Badge!_

****


	3. Battle For the Petunia Badge!

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure: Battle for the Petunia Badge!

Written By: Dee Simms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: The person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*! *: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The pokemon's thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

_Hello! It's me Rosie and right now I'm on a ferry heading straight to Petunia Island!_

Last time I left you, we were going to Petunia Island so I could challenge the gym leader for the Petunia Badge.

I had also caught my newest pokemon, Vanilla, a tenacious little Chickorita. She's a formidable opponent and I like her qualities. She has tan fur instead of the pale green that Chickorita might normally have in other countries. But considering where we live, there are bound to be some oddities among the pokemon.

Ellie and I are getting much closer and I'm starting to really care about her. More than I realize.

Skyler and I had a pokemon battle with Sammy versus Ellie. Ellie won due to the karate moves that I taught her and her strength. Or maybe it was just her will to please me that made her win. I might never know.

Skyler also caught a new pokemon. He caught a powerful female Nidoran that won the battle between her and Vanilla. Her name is Samantha and she's as cute as a button!

Life outdoors is pretty good. I'm really starting to enjoy camping out with Skyler and cooking for the both of us. All the pokemon seem to like my cooking.

I wonder what the gym leader will be like and I wonder if I can win it no problem. I guess I'll find that out sooner or later.

I have to call my parent's to se how they're doing. I hope that they're okay and that they miss me after all this time of being apart. I sure do miss them.

I guess that I better get on with the story…

****

Chapter One

"We are now boarding Petunia Island. Next stop is Banana Island. Thank you for using Flower Ferry and we hope you have a great day!" The speakers blare.

"Come on Rosie!" Skyler says as he walks away from the bench that he was sitting on. 

I guess I had been daydreaming about something. What it was I really can't remember. Probably like the dreams that I've been having of winning the Flower League.

We walk down the steep incline of the ramp and down the street to the Pokemon Center. Skyler was leading the way considering that this was his hometown.

Ellie and I silently follow him while he leads us to the Center.

I take in my surroundings. From the looks of it, Petunia Island was a busy Island. There were many tall buildings that dotted this island.

I could see many billboards advertising different pokemon products. One in particular was a billboard of an Eevee eating a certain brand of pokemon food called Natural Stuff. _It probably tastes like crap._

The Pokemon Center is a small brick building that is shaped like a dome. There were many windows on this little establishment. It had a warm look to it.

We walk through the doors and to the front desk. A Nurse Joy is waiting for us there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asks cheerfully.

"Could you please heal our pokemon?" I ask.

"Of course! Put them into this tray." She says.

"Thank you!" Skyler says and then we walk to a loveseat in the lobby. 

A few minutes later Nurse Joy gives us our pokemon back and I release Ellie from her pokeball.

Thanks Rosie! She says.

"You're always welcome!" I say and pat her on the head.

Then all of a sudden, a young girl of about twelve runs through the door and straight to us. 

"Could…you…help…me…find…Sebastian?" She cries.

"Of course!" I say volunteering.

"Some guy about your age took him from me." She tells me.

"What's your name?" Skyler asks standing up.

"It's Rebecca and Sebastian is a male Eevee that's about a foot tall." 

"Okay. What does the guy look like?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, he was wearing all black." She says wiping her eyes from the tears. 

"We'll keep a look out for him." I say. 

"Oh thanks!" She says and she runs back home.

"Let's go set a trap!"

***

I send my Chickorita out of her pokeball. 

"Okay Vanilla pretend as if you're sunbathing. Then if someone snatches you, use you vine whip attack and scream as loud as you can!" I tell her.

All right, I hope this works. 

"Come on Ellie." I say. She hops up onto my shoulder and we go sit on the swings next to Skyler.

We happened to be in a small park that had a sandlot that Vanilla was sunbathing in, a slide, a jungle gym, and two sets of swings.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I ask Skyler who was petting Sammy.

"Of course, it's the perfect condition." He reassures me.

HELP! HELP! Vanilla wails.

"That's Vanilla lets get the crook!" I say. 

Then we run over to the hunched up figure that's getting a lashing by Vanilla.

"Good job Vanilla!" I say and pick her up.

Rebecca comes in to the scene like we had asked.

"You found the crook let's see who it is!" She says and takes of the mask that was on his face.

My heart skips a beat.

It was none other than Josh from school.

"Josh, how could you steal someone's pokemon?" I scream.

"I wanted an Eevee!" He says wiping off his clothes.

"Haven't you heard of capturing pokemon?" Skyler asks.

"I didn't want to, besides you can't do anything about it! Go Sandshrew!"

"Beat that pokemon Vanilla!" I say.

*!*

"Sandshrew use sand attack!" Josh yells.

The Sandshrew kicks up sand at me temporarily blinding me.

"Ow. I can't see!" I scream.

"We got her now! Sandshrew use slash attack!" He tells him.

Sandshrew slashs my face. 

I scream in pain then all of a sudden my vision clears.

"Vanilla! Hang in there! Use vine whip attack!" Rosie tells me. I jump forward, releasing my vines a whipping the shrew into the air.

"What the…Sandshrew use poison sting!" Josh says looking quite confused at the power of my attack.

**Oh no!**

"Use reflect! Quick!" Rosie urges me. I put up the energy barrier in front of me and it reflects the poisonous needles back to Sandshrew. 

Sandshrew falls back in pain.

"Return Sandshrew! I'm getting out of here!" Josh yells.

I extend my vines and squeeze him before he can go anywhere.

You're not going anywhere! I say sonfidently.

"Good like always Vanilla." Rosie says as she walks up to Josh who by now was drenched in perspiration.

"Give Rebecca her pokemon back!" She yells and he tosses Rebecca a pokeball.

An Eevee pops out the pokeball and jumps into Rebecca's arms.

"Oh Sebastian! I'm so glad that we got you back!" She cries.

Oh Rebecca I missed you so much! Sebastion says and hugs her.

"Don't ever think about taking another pokemon again!" Rosie says and prepares to to roundhouse him. I let go for a brief second and the kick connects. He falls to the ground. Then I pick him up and fling him somewhere where other people's pokemonare safe.

"Great job Vanilla!" Rosie says as she scoops me up from the ground.

Helping other pokemon is the right thing to do! Oh and thanks! I say.

****

Chapter Two

Right now we're in Rebecca's house. It's a large Victorian with many different roofs and peaks on it. It is truly magnificent and the creamy white paints finishes the house off.

Skyler, Ellie, Sammy, and I were sitting on a loveseat in the den. It was quite comffy with its fluffy pillows and cushions. 

"How can I ever repay you?" Rebecca asks with Sebastian cradled in her arms. He was living in a lif of luxury and I was pretty sure of it.

Rebecca herself was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse with an opal necklace.

I was dressed in street apparel and so was Skyler but he was more like casual.

Rebecca's face suddenly lights up in excitement.

"I know! Phoebe come here!" She says.

_Who's Phoebe and why is she calling for her?_

A few seconds later a proud mother marches up to Rebecca with four little Eevee following her. Well actually they were just about adult size but there is one little mischievous Eevee that I have my eye on.

It looks as if it is a male and it had blonde fur instead of the normal chestnut brown. His eyes were gray in color just like all the other Eevee. He has an inquisitive look and appeared to be playful. _He's such a cutie!_

"You can each have one of my Eevees!" She comes up with. 

"Really?" I ask. 

"You two deserve it so take your pick!" She says.

"I'll take that Eevee right there with the dark brown ruff!" Skye says pointing at a little male Eevee that appeared to be the most quiet one. Like the good guy.

"Good choice Skyler!" Rebecca says.

"That one right there would make a great pokemon!" She says and then she picks up the pokemon and hands it to Skyler. It seems to like Skyler and then he captures it in his pokeball.

"So what are you going to name him?" I ask him growing a little impatient.

"His name is going to be Brownie." He says and then nods his own approval at the name he picked for the brownie-colored pokemon.

"That's a good name." Rebecca agrees.

"Which one would you like Rosie?" Rebecca asks/

I look at the blonde Eevee and he jumps into my lap and licks my hand.

I like you! Can I come with you? The Eevee asks.

"I want this one and I believe that he wants me too!" I say with a giggle. Then I stoke the shiny fur on his ruff.

Hooray! He says and dashes around the room two times before jumping back into my arms.

"Wow! He did that in two seconds! I'm going to name you Flash okay?" I ask him and then I start to giggle once again.

Cool! My name is Flash! He says haughtily prancing around the room with his ruff proudly puffed up.

"He's so cute and funny!" I say.

"Say goodbye to your siblings!" I tell him and he does so.

I take out the pokeball and return him to it. The formerly red halve then turns a blonde color with gray swirls. _These are so cool!_

"Thanks Rebecca, we'll take good care of them!" We say as we walk to a park to eat some food.

***

Flash is quite a good pokemon. His speed is most incredible and his power is amazing considering that he's such a small pokemon.

We practice his tackle, skull bash, growl, quick attack, bite, agility, sand attack, tail whip, and I teach him double kick. I also show him a few rolls and flips that he can use when evading attacks.

He's a quick learner also and the girls love him. Vanilla let's him ride on her back and sometimes Ellie holds him while she swings from branch to branch. You can't help but adore the little pokemon.

Skyler and Brownie went off training once again like they used to. I decide that I want to battle someone else besides him so I look for unsuspecting trainers.

About ten meters away is a female trainer sitting on one of the swings kicking up sand. She has short blue hair that has a stray metallic butterfly clip attached to a strand. Her skirt was knee length and her shirt has a little butterfly on it.

"Hi I'm Rosie would you like to battle?" I ask cheerfully.

"I'm Gigi and I accept your challenge. How about three on three?" She asks.

"Ok!" 

"Go Eevee!" She says and sends out a large Eevee that is way beyond the average size.

"Well I choose you than Flash!" I say releasing my newest pokemon.

*!*

"Flash, this is our first match so let's make it count! Use your tackle attack!" Rosie says.

Okay Rosie! This should be no problem! I say feeling quite confident.

"A first battle? An experienced trainer would never send out a very new pokemon! Eevee stabd your guard!" Gigi days haughtily.

I leap off my feet and speed over to the huge Eevee that's waiting for me to hit it. When I make impact the Eevee slides across the ground with a grimace on its face.

Take that! I bark.

"Eevee stomp this weasel!" Gigi yells. 

The huge Eevee rush at me and jumps into the air. I'm so shocked that I can't move and the Eevee's foot stomps me into the soft ground.

Ah! I yelp in pain. I try to get back up but he stomps me again.

"Oh Flash! Return!" Rosie cries and I get inside the pokeball.

"You did a good job! Go Vanilla!" She says.

**Oh, that Rosie.**

*!*

I come out my pokeball rearing to battle that Eevee that hurt Flash. I feel very protective of him and Iwant it to pay!

"Vanilla use vine whip attack!" Rosie tells me.

Okay! Ha! I extend the whips out of my whip necklace and seize the Eevee. I squeeze as hard as I can.

Ow! It screams.

Take this bozo! I yell and send the Eevve flying into the air.

"Oh no!" Gigi yells.

Rosie smiles at my act.

I extend my whips about twenty feet into the air and whip the pokemon down to the ground from midair.

The Eevee lay still and twitches just a little. 

Hooray! I won! I say.

"You did it Vanilla, great job! Get ready for the next pokemon!" Rosie tells me. I brace my self for the pokemon.

"I choose you Cyndaquil!" Gigi yells. The small fir mouse yawns when she gets out the ball.

"That must be your newest pokemon!" Rosie mocks. 

"It is but the difference is that we're going to win!" Gigi says.

"Cyndaquil use you ember attack!" The fire pokemon gives out a battle cry and spews out a stream of fir at the ground I'm standing on. I extend my vines and handspring out the way.

"Good job, use tackle attack!" She tells me. I charge at the unsuspecting pokemon and he flies into the air on impact.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!" The pokemon powers up and shoots out a huge line of fire.

"Use reflect!" I put up the barrier but the flames melt it and I get severly burned.

Ah! I scream and fall to the ground.

"Oh Vanilla, you did great return!" She says and I'm sucked into the pokeball.

*!*

I tense up knowing that I will be sent into the battle.

Rosie looks at me and smiles.

"You know what to do." SHe tells me and I jump off her shoulder and near the Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use tackle attack!" Gigi tells the pokemon. Cyndaquil runs at me full speed and I jump out the way.

"Good, now use karate chop!" I jump into the air and bring my arms down on Cyndaquil. The force of the blow sends her down to the ground and she lays there unmoving.

"Oh Cyndauil return." Gigi says getting a little worried that she might lost the battle.

"Great job Ellie!" Rosie says.

Thank you Rosie! I say.

"I see that you have an Aipom, well I do too, go Normy!" She says and a male Aipom comes out the pokeball. **Oh! He's so adorable! Too bad I have to beat him.**

"Be careful Ellie it looks powerful!" Rosie warns me.

"Use fury swipes!" Normy swipes at me ferosciously and I hop out the way but one connects and I fly back with a scratch mark on my face.

"Ellie use you leg throw attack!" 

All right! I say and run towards him and grab him on the shoulders and throw him with my leg to the ground. Then I jump on his stomach and back flip off.

Ouch! He says.

"Normy get up and tail whip!" She says. Normy hops up and swipes me with his tail so quickly that I couldn't defend myself. 

Ooh! I say as I fall to the ground.

Normy stands there with a snug look on his face. 

"Use a snap kick!" I flip to where he's standing and snap my leg at him. He flies several feet from where he was standing and alls to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Return Normy!"

Rosie runs up to me and we hug each other.

"Good job Ellie!" She says.

Thanks for being a good friend… I say.

*!*

"Oh I lost again. I'm a failure!" Gigi complains.

"You're not a failure Gigi! Maybe you should treat your pokemon a little better. That could help. Show them that you care about them and you love them eve if they don't win." I say.

Gigi looks up at me with a smile. "Thanks Rosie thanks a lot!" She says and gets up to leave.

"See you around Gigi!" I say and wave at her.

She waves and walks off into the sunset.

"That was a great battle everyone!" I say as we walk back to Skyler who was watching the battle with Sammy on his shoulder.

Thanks Rosie! 

Skyler gets up from the bench and adjusts his straps.

"Can we find a Pokemon Center to sleep in?" Skyler asks.

"Sure!" I say and we head off to the Center.

****

Chapter Three

_I look nice today!_

I look at my reflection in the mirror. My fuschia hair was recently washed and it glistened. My tan skin looked delicately moisturized, and it was considering that I put some face lotion on it. 

Then I look down at my clothes; I was wearing a pair of olive khakis and a white halter-top with some olive suspenders. I know it sounds weird but it made me look great!

"How do I look Ellie?" I ask her with a smile.

I think you look wonderful Rosie! She exclaims.

"Thanks Ellie, I appreciate it." I say and I feel on the two pokeballs in my trainer belt. They were still there!

Ellie leaps onto my left shoulder in a graceful leap. I had really gotten used to this by now.

I walk out the restroom and back to the lobby where Skyler and I had slept the night before. He was waiting for me with Sammy sitting on his lap.

When he looks up at me he suddenly lights up.

"You look great today!" He exclaims and then quickly silences himself.

_Why is he so happy?_

"Thanks Skyler!" I say and then look at what he was wearing. Yet another wife beater but with olive khakis just like me. He looked nice, as always.

"Hey Skyler, why don't we stay here for awhile, like a week so we can explore? After all this is your hometown." I ask. I had thought about this last night for a long time and I wasn't ready to challenge the leader yet. 

"Okay! I guess that is all right!" Skyler agrees. I rush over to him and give him a hug.

"Thank you Skyler, you're the best!" I say.

***

The next week went by in a blur. I had so much fun learning about Petunia Island.

Skyler took me to the Pokemon Observitory Lab. It was a huge dome with different regions suited for different pokemon. The scientists observed the pokemon and their habits in that enclosure. It was quite interesting.

We also spent a lot of time on the beach. I learned how to surf and now I had a capsul for a turquoise board with a blue tidal wave engulfing it. It was quite cool and the pokemon rode on it with me sometimes. They liked the water, I supposed they would, considering they all were from an island of some sort.

I was in six battles too. I won three battles but I lost three also. It was a great source of training and I'm glad that I lost beacause I trained a little harder and won. I'm quite confident about winning the gym match. The pokemon are a lot stronger now, and I feel really close to them. I think that I'm at the point where I would do anything for my beloved pokemon!

A few other places we went to was the Open-Air Market with all sorts of knicknacks and tools in it. I picked up a beautiful crystal clamshell necklace that I now wear all the time.

The Trainer House was a place where pokemon trainers shared their secrets and thoughts about pokemon. It was very imformative so I payed close attention to what they said. I learned a lot over that time.

But the absolutely best part of that week is this majestic waterfall that emptoes into a creek that carries the water out to the ocean. We camped out there every night. The sound of rushing water was so calming and I even bathed in there. The water was so pure and it tasted great!

Right now we're on our way to yet another glass dome. It was called the Petunia Island Gym. Through the glass I can see a wave pool, a battle arena, and what seems to be a racetrack.

I suddenly get nervous. After all this was my first gym match! My palms start to sweat but I wipe the perspiration on my khakis.

Skyler goes to sit on the bleachers while I sign up for a battle with the leader at the reception desk. 

I sit on a leather couch while I wait for my name to be called. Ellie played in my hair while we waited. This is something she started last week. I actually enjoyed it. Anything that Ellie did made me happy.

"Rosie Fierra!" A feminine voice calls over the bleachers.

I look at Ellie and she looks back. In some sort of telepathy I ask her if she is ready. She shakes her head and we walk into the arena of the wave pool.

A young woman of about twenty years is standing next to the pool with a black tank top and a blue sarong on. She has long blue hair put into a messy bun but that brought out the color of her pale blue eyes. She was truly stunning!

"Hello you must be Rosie. Well I'm Bonnie, the leader of this gym!" She says putting on one of those haughty looks that I've come to despise over the past few years.

"Yes, I am. What event will we be doing first?" I ask.

"First up is the Wave Pool Match, you have to swim with your pokemon to the finish line. You may use three pokemon!" Bonnie says as she takes off the saring that reveals the black bathing suit that she had on. 

I take off my clothes and reveal a pink one-piece bathing suit. I think that it accentuated my figure a lot.

"I'll go first Rosie, with my pokemon. You have to try and beat my time!" She explains and walks over to the water's edge. 

"I choose you three!" She says and calls out an energetic trio of water pokemon. There was a cutle little Marill, a Squirtle, and a Starmie. 

Yea! We get to swim! The Starmie cries.

They then poise themselves for the whistle that the referee was getting ready to blow.

The whistle screeaches and they jump into the water. And swim like fish to the finish line. 

I stand there with an amazed expression on my face. _Wow! That was awesome!_

"Bonnie's time is twenty seconds flat!" The referee tells us. _Man thats going to be hard to beat! I hope the pokemon can get it!_

"You're up!" Bonnie says as she returns her pokemon and dries herself off.

"Come on out!" I say and Vanilla and Flash comes out the poeball.

It's time for an inspirational speech now.

"Okay, here's the deal. This is my first gym match in my whole life. In this event we have to swim to the finish line, together. I want you to watch out for the waves and try not to get hurt. I'm counting on you! Now let's show her what we're made of!" I say and raise my arm in a salute.

Teamwork! The pokemon cheer and we line up at the starting line. Vanilla twirls the leaf on her head, emitting the sweet scent that relaxes us all the time.

BOOM!

I jump into the icy waters and start swimming. About halfway a huge wave engulfs all of us and sends Vanilla under the water.

Help! I hear a muffled scream by Vanilla.

"Vanilla!" I say and I dive under water and grab the struggling Chickorita. When we resurface I squeeze the water out from her and she's soon restored. 

"Come on!" I say and we swim to the finish line where Ellie and Flash were waiting. 

I climb out the water and pull Vanilla out with me. I dry the pokemon and then myself.

_Awe man, I know we lost. But I had to save Vanilla! I just had to!_

"Rosie loses with a time of two minutes!" The referee says.

It hits home but then I shrug it off.

"That's okay, we'll do better next time!" I say and kiss each of my pokemon on the cheek.

***

"The next event is the Pokemon Dash! Each pokemon races the other and whoever comes in first wins the round!" Bonnie explains.

I then repeat the directions to my pokemon who are listening with full attention.

"Send out your smallest pokemon Rosie." Bonnie orders me.

"You're up Flash. Try your best!" I say.

"I choose you Eevee!" Bonnie yells and an Eevee thats about Flash's size and age. Maybe Rebecca sold Bonnie one of the Eevees.

Flash stands on the start line ready for the whistle to blow. So does the other Eevee. 

The whistle blares.

The two Eevees take off as soon as they hear it. Flash is amazing! He has takin the lead by at least ten meters. The other Eevee is lagging behind, panting. Flash is obviously better trained pokemon in this race.

With a final leap, Flash flies through the air and breaks the banner. 

Flash runs up to me, he's not even panting!

"That was awesome flash, you did a great job return!" I say and he's sucked into the ball for a while so he can rest up.

"Now send out you second largest pokemon." 

"I guess I'll send you out Vanilla." I say and my wonderful Chickorita comes out the pokeball.

Ooh! We're going to run! She says.

"Try your best Vanilla." I say and she walks to the starting line. Next to her is a male Chickorita. It's a few inches taller than Vanilla but that doesn't necessarily prove anything.

The whistle blows and the two Chickorita's are going stride by stride with nobody in the lead. Then finally at the end Vanilla jumps in fron of the male Chickorita and finishes the race.

"Great job Vanilla! Take a rest!" I say.

"I guees you won this round. Now the battle will commence! Three pokemon each. One on one, we'll change pokemon after one pokemon can no longer battle!" Bonnie says. 

We walk to the Battle Arena in the middle of the dome. It's also circular in shape. The circumference is of at least thirty meters so it was quite large.

"I choose you Sentret!" Bonnie says and a happy, little Sentret goes into the Arena.

"Well I choose you Flash!" I say.

*!*

I look at the Sentret before me, measuring it up in size and weight. I may be small but I can pack a whollop! This should be no problem.

"Sentret start things off with fury swipes!" 

Right! It says and starts swinging off at me. I jump from side to side, evading the attacks. 

"Use tail whip Flash!" Rosie tells me. I whip my fluffy tail at the Sentret's leg and trip it. It falls to the ground.

"Get up and use your tail whip!" Bonnie tells her pokemon. The Sentret stands up really quickly and swipes me with it's powerful tail.

Ouch! I cry in pain.

"Use skull bash Flash!" Rosie tells me. I learned that a few days ago, Rosie taught all of us how to do it. I rush forward and leap into the air and dive into Sentret's stomache. Sentret doubles over with swirls in his eyes. I defeated him!

Hooray! I exclaim and do a victory dance that includes a whole bunch of flips.

"That was awesome Flash, return!" She says.

**I won! Hooray for me!**

*!*

"I choose you Ellie!" Rosie tells me.

"Well, I choose you, go Starmie!" Bonnie says. I crack my knuckles to loosen up a bit.

"Start things off with a tail whip Ellie!" Rosie tells me. I jump at the hovering pokemon and whip it with my tail. It crashes to the ground.

"Starmie, don't take that from an Aipom! Use water gun!" Bonnie says and Starmie sprays a powerful beam of water at me. I try to evade the water but she catches me and I'm blown to the ground. I try to get up but it's now use.

"Starmie use airborne tackle!" The Starmie begins to spin and tackles me with so much force that I'm lifted off the ground. I fall to the ground in a heap, unable to move.

"Ellie! No!" I hear Rosie cry.

Sorry… I say and she scoops me up in he arms.

*!*

"Come on out Vanilla!" Rosie tells me. I'm fully restored from running and i'm ready for battle!

"I choose you than, go Nidorino!" Bonnie says and a large pink pokemon is cast out in front of me. I'm sort of intimidated by his size but I hold my composure.

"Vanilla use tackle attack!"

"Use your tackle attack Nidorino!" We collide into each other, full force. The force of the collision blasts us apart.

"Razor leaves Vanilla!" Rosie tells me.

All right! Hiya! I say and twirl the leaf on my head, sending out three razor sharp leaves at the pokemon.

"Nidorino fight back with poison sting!" Bonnie says. Those sharp pins that I have come to hate prick my body but luckily I'm not poisoned. I ope my eyes to see that my leaves really cut up Nidorino.

"Tackle it Nidorino!" Bonnie says and the pokemon charges at me.

"Deflect it with vine whip Vanilla!" Rosie tells me and I whip the pokemon into the air. It quickly falls to the ground, then I whip it on its belly again.

Ah! It screams.

Yeah I did it Rosie! We won! I cheer. I jump into the air and fill the room with the sweet scent.

"Yeah we did! Great job Vanilla!" Rosie says picking me up and swinging me around. The she does the same thing with the other pokemon.

"Return Vanilla, we're going to celebrate!" Rosie says.

***

"Awe, do we have to leave already?" I ask Skyler.

"Yeah, we have to make it to Sunset Island by tomorrow or we'll have to wait another week." Skyler explains.

Sunset Island was a small neighbor to Petunia Island. It had no gym but it's full of wild pokemon!

"Okay." I sigh. Then I take out my glossy badge that had a red and green petunia on it. It was wonderful.

"Are you ready Ellie?" I ask and pat her on the head.

Yeah! She says.

"Off to Sunset Island!" I say and we step onto the ocean ferry for yet another adventure. 

_Things are going to get very interesting!_

__


	4. Sunset Island Fun!

Rosie's Pokemon Adventures: Sunset Island Fun!

Written By: Dee Simms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: A person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*! *: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello, everyone! It's me Rosie and I'm doing fine at the moment. 

Ellie is doing great too, and so are all my other pokemon.

Right now, we were on our way to another island called Sunset Island. It's the neighboring Island of Petunia, which is the place we just came from. I also one my first badge there, it was hard but my pokemon pulled through and gained valuable experience.

Last time I was with you I was given an Eevee named Flash. He's so adorable and I love him to pieces! He helped me a lot since I had him. 

It's been almost two weeks since I first became a pokemon trainer. It can be tough but I love every minute of it!

We also met a new person. Her name was Rebecca. That scum, Josh, stole her Eevee, Sebastian. I couldn't believe that he would resort to that considering that he is a pokemon trainer. But, Vanilla and I taught him a lesson that I'm pretty sure he won't ever forget.

Skyler and I are getting along pretty good. He took me sightseeing in Petunia, it was quite fun. 

Maybe I'll hear from Professor Palmetto soon, I hope so. I enjoyed talking with her, a lot.

We're getting a little low on supplies but we don't have a lot of money, so we've been living off the land for a few days. 

Right now, we're getting ready to dock in one of the wharves of Sunset Island. Maybe Skyler and I will be able to watch the sunset. The island is known for that wonderful display of the sun. Tourists visit there often.

So I'm going to get on with the story now, and I hope you enjoy the story!

****

Chapter One

"We have now arrived on Sunset Island. We hope you enjoyed the ride! Please use the Flower Ferry again!" A cheerful voice says over the speakers.

I put my backpack back on and make sure that Ellie was still on my shoulder. She was, as always, and at this particular time she was playing with my hair.

I walk down the ramp with Skyler and Sammy not too far behind. 

I take in the fresh air; I could smell the wildflowers next to the dock. They smelled very good!

I sit down on a wooden bench and begin fumbling with some stuff in my backpack. I eventually pull out a map of the archipelago and look for the events here in Sunset.

"Hey Skyler, tomorrow they're having a festival! It's called the Taste of Sunset and they're having free food, classes, and s beauty contest! Maybe I can join!" I exclaim suddenly getting passionate about the festival.

"That sounds like fun!" He says and sits down besides me. He pulls out his canteen and takes a swig of fresh water. 

"There's a Pokemon Center about five minutes away from here. Maybe we can call my parents and Professor Palmetto." I suggest. Plus the pokemon needed a checkup.

"Okay." He agrees and we get up and walk to the Pokemon Center. It was a small building mage of bricks that had a huge P on it. From the window I could see yet another Nurse Joy waiting at the counter.

Skyler opens the door for me and we walk into the comfy looking center.

I walk up to the desk.

Nurse Joy's eyes light up in surprise.

"Welcome to the Sunset Island Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" She asks with that cheerful voice that all Joys seemed to have.

"Could you heal our pokemon?" I ask her.

"Of course!" She says and she brings out a tray for me to put the pokemon in. I do so and she heals them very quickly. I gently put them back on the belt and Ellie regains her perch on my shoulder.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" I say.

"My pleasure, I hope to see you around!" She says and goes to a back room with a Chansey tending to a sick Rattata.

I walk over to the Videophone and dial my parent's phone number. My father picks up and I see his face on the screen. His short crimson hair had a few streaks of gray in it. 

"Hi Daddy, what's up?" I ask him.

"Honey! Rosie's on the phone!" My dad shrieks. My mom's head appears on the screen.

"Oh Rosie! How have you been?" She asks.

"I'm fine. I got a new pokemon too! He's an Eevee named Flash! He's adorable!" I say. My mom smiles and brushes a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. Her hair was a little lighter than mine, she had it in a bun.

"That's good, how's Skyler?" She asks.

Skyler gets in front of the screen.

"I'm fine Rose!" He says.

"Well I don't want you guys to waste any more money so I'll talk to you later." She says.

"Bye Mom, bye Daddy!" I say.

Bye Rosie's parents! Ellie says.

"Bye Ellie!" They say and they black out.

Next I dial the Professor's number.

Skyler moves me out the way.

"Hello Professor!" He says and smiles.

She lights up with surprise. 

"Oh hi Skyler what's going on?" She asks.

"We're on Sunset Island, ma'am. I caught a female Nidoran!" He says.

"Hey!" I interject. Then I push him out the way.

"Hey Professor Palmetto, I have an Eevee now! We helped a girl get back her stolen pokemon and she gave us two Eevees!" I say.

"That's good but how many pokemon do you have now?" She asks.

"I have three pokemon!" I say feeling good about it.

"Sorry to bring some bad news but trainers should have at least six pokemon right now." She tells me in a voice that won't make me feel bad.

"I just want to build up a good team of pokemon that's all!" I say.

"I see well Sunset Island is inhabited by a lot of pokemon. You should be able to capture at least two more pokemon. Oh and if you participate in the Festival, you can win pokemon. But I don't want to spoil the surprise, talk to you later, I have to do some research on a Ponyta." She says hurriedly.

"Ok, talk to you later." We both say and then she hangs up.

I guess I'm going to have to catch a few pokemon soon…

***

"Yahoo!" I say as I surf a monster wave.

Cool! Ellie and Vanilla says.

When the wave is over we paddle back to shore where Flash was waiting. He didn't want to get wet so he just played on the beach with the Nidoran. 

I'm glad you guys are done surfing! He says with a flip.

It was great; you should have come with us! Ellie says as I towel her off. Then I dry Vanilla off too.

I didn't want to. He says and starts to chase the girls. They laugh and run around the beach.

I look and smile at them and then I dry myself off. I was wearing my pink bathing suit once again. 

"I'm going to go look for a pokemon Skyler; I'll be back in a little while." I tell him and slip on my Old Navy flip-flops and walk down the beach to recollect my pokemon.

They were sprawled out in the sand when I found them. They were really enjoying themselves! I'm glad that they like each other!

Just then I got an idea.

"Hey let's go to that field over there!" I say pointing to a small meadow that's in full bloom.

Cool! Vanilla says.

We walk over to the meadow and the smell of flowers overtakes my nose and I breathe it all in. This is wonderful!

I see a large tree with branches low enough to climb so we climb the tree no problem. Ellie help Flash while she climbed and Vanilla uses her vines to hoist herself up the tree.

It is quite comfortable up in the tree and Ellie seems to be right at home. 

"Vanilla, why don't you use sweet scent?" I ask her.

Okay! She exclaims and sprays the scent that smells like vanilla.

About fifteen minutes later a wondering Vulpix comes into the meadow looking rather confused.

Instead of having the normal ruddy brown body with the white underneath it was a tan color. It's eyes looked like sparkling sapphires and its hair was a crimson color like my Dad's. But instead of the curly do on top of its head, there was a spiky look to it, like the way some guys are wearing it nowadays. I considered it to be a male. Overall, this pokemon looked like a good pokemon to catch.

"Flash, I want you to attack that Vulpix down there! Use your skull bash attack!" I whisper. 

Flash nods in agreement and quietly begins to scale the tree until he's about ten feet above the Vulpix.

*!*

I tense up, ready to attack that male Vulpix below us. 

Ah! I wail and dive like a missile at the Vulpix, but it quickly moves out the way.

Ha ha ha! You thought I didn't hear you? It asks with a laugh.

I'm going to have to defeat you unless you just want join us on our journey! I threaten.

The Vulpix thinks about this for a little while. 

I'm not going down without a fight! It yells.

I turn and look up at Rosie and repeat what he just says. Ellie does sign language and Rosie nods.

"Let's show him what he can become! Use head-butt attack!" Rosie tells me.

I charge at the Vulpix but he does a head-butt attack also and we collide into each other.

Vulpix jumps back and spews out a line of flames.

"Quick attack!" Rosie tells me. I dematerialize to many different spots around the meadow, and I finally get inside the flames and do a sort of uppercut on the pokemon. He flips on to his back.

He grimaces.

Then he gets up and growls. 

A screeching noise fills the air and everything seems to go in slow motion and I get a throbbing headache.

Ah! I scream and so does the girls.

Vulpix laughs and tackles me to the ground. 

He prepares to do an ember attack but I jump onto his back, slashing away.

He screams out in pain and falls to the ground in defeat.

I can't believe I lost to an Eevee! It says.

Well you shouldn't underestimate other pokemon! I learned that. Rosie is a really good friend and I'm sure you will like her! I love her! I say and giggle.

If you say so… He says.

"Thanks Flash! Go pokeball!" She says and it sucks the pokemon no problem. The ball then turns tan. Sapphire blue, and crimson.

***

"Wow I got a new pokemon!" I cheer and then I put my hand into a peace sign. 

"Thanks Vanilla and Flash!" I say and take them into my arms.

You're welcome Rosie! They say.

"Let's meet your new friend!" I say.

Okay! 

"Come out Vulpix!" I say.

The pokemon dematerializes into my lap. It looks up out of it's pokeball, then at Flash, Ellie, and with a twinkle in his eye, Vanilla. Someone has a crush!

"Hi Vulpix, I'm Rosie your new trainer." I tell it. It appears to smile.

Hello Rosie. He says.

"Can I call you Crimson from now on?" I ask him. 

He barks happily.

I like that name very much! He says.

He's kind of cute Ellie, don't u think so? She whispers to Ellie.

He's not my type! Ellie says.

Ewe, girly talk! Flash says and climbs into my lap once again. I gently stroke his ears. 

We decide to stay in the tree for another hour before we come down the tree and walk back to the beach. 

Skyler, Sammy, and Samantha were sitting next to a small fire that some fish and rice were cooking on. 

"Hey Skyler, I caught another pokemon! I caught a Vulpix and his name is Crimson." I say.

"That's great Rosie!" He says and stirs the rice.

"I guess I'll go get the pokemon something!" I say getting angry that he only had thought about us.

Ellie climbed onto my shoulder and we briskly walk away to a patch of forest. We find some pineapples and bananas and we take them back to camp.

Right now, the stars we're beginning to come up and the fish was done when we got there.

I take out my wooden bowl and slice up the bananas and pineapples for the pokemon. I then line them up and plate the fish and rice for us.

I call out the pokemon to eat and they seem to like the fruit, especially Ellie and Crimson. I give them some water to drink also.

After they finish, Skyler and I eat the mainly human meal. It was ok but it could have been better than it was. I know he was trying to be nice but he should leave the cooking to me.

After supper, I set up the tent and climb in. Skyler decides to stay up for a little while longer but the pokemon and I are sleepy. I release all the pokemon and they cuddle up close to me.

"Good night, everyone!" I say and then I close my eyes. 

Good night Rosie. They say and they close their eyes also. 

***

I wake up kind of early to grab my ensemble for the festival. Ellie and the other pokemon are still quietly sleeping while I pack my bag. 

I decide to take a jog around the beach to relax myself. I was quite nervous about today. The Taste of Sunset actually takes place on a huge pier that is like an amusement park. 

The admission is about five dollars (A/N: I decided to just call them dollars!). 

After I get finished jogging I decide to catch a few waves. I catch one big twelve-foot wave that tossed me back on the beach like yesterday's newspaper. 

The pokemon wake at about ten o' clock and come outside the tent to play and forage for some breakfast. They bring back enough food for all of us and we have a nice breakfast that mainly consisted of fruits and coconut milk. The pokemon loved coconut and it seemed to make them smell sweet.

"What time does the festival begin?" Sky asks while he munches on a chunk of fresh pineapple.

"In an hour." I say and then take a gulp of coconut milk to wash down the banana I had eaten. 

I get up and suck the tent back into its capsule and put it in my palm case that goes in the pocket of my khakis. I also put all the other things we used last night into the case to be kept for later on.

After I'm finished, I line up the pokemon and do a brief training session. It involved speed tests, attacks, power, and accuracy.

The pokemon did quite well and I congratulated them on their job. I gave them each a piece of candy that I was storing. They seem to love jelly worms.

Before I know it, eleven o' clock comes and we start to walk down the beach to the pier. 

As we walk, I check out signs of any new pokemon that I could capture or any trainers that I can have a match with. But I don't fine any and we continue to trudge down the beach. The pier is about a mile away from the strip of beach we camped out on. 

About and hour after we leave we arrive at the pier that's bustling with people, stands, and rides.

****

Chapter Two

We make our way to a cluster of seats that's facing a long wooden stage that has a huge banner spread across the top. It reads 'welcome to the taste of Sunset". 

Ellie waits in anticipation for the announcements that will give a brief outline of the events.

This is interesting Rosie! I hope that you win the beauty pageant! She says and jumps of my shoulder to the top of my head.

"Register for the Beauty Pageant now if you want to enter!" A seller says while waving a few sheets of paper.

I raise my hand and he comes over to hand me the flyer. I briefly look over it and take out a pen to fill it out.

Here's what it looks like:

****

The Annual Taste of Sunset

Name: Rosie Fierra

****

Age: 17

****

Date of Birth: June 19, 19XX

****

Pokemon Captured: 3

****

School: Pokemon University @ Sandy

****

Hometown: Sandy Island

****

Signature: Rosie Fierra

I then hand it back to the flyer guy and he gives me a card and directs me to the dressing room.

"See you later!" I say as I walk to the small building that isn't too far from the seats.

***

I look at the vast crowd of people. There are at least two hundred people watching us as we wait for the announcements.

Right now we had to stand on the stage and wait for the announcer. I gent smoothed down the wring at the front of my silk kimono.

I must say, I think that I'm rather becoming right now. My hair glistened in the sunlight and my nails sparkled.

I can see Skyler and Ellie watching me. I smile at them and Ellie jumps up and down quite frantically.

The announcer, a young man of about twenty years with short blonde hair and a tuxedo, walks up onto the stage.

"Let's give a warm welcome to the beautiful ladies!" He says and the crowd erupts into a round of applause. My heart beats frantically and my palms start to sweat.

"Here's a summary of today's program! We're going to have a little tournament between these women. Each person shall use three pokemon!" He says.

I didn't know this is a pokemon tournament! Oh well, I should be able to win!

"There are sixteen participants in this year's tournament! First, there will be eight battles, then four battles, then two, and then the final battle! The winner will receive an egg! What it has inside? Only we know!" He says.

Everyone starts to clap.

"There are only two places, first and second place! Which one will you come in? Which women shall reign supreme?" He shouts. 

Then he ushers us off the stage and to put on our regular clothes. 

Skyler comes up to me and Ellie jumps back on my shoulder.

"Good luck!" He says and he walks over to the bleachers. 

The arena is right at the end of the pier. It is quite large and it is covered with soft green grass. The bleachers are on all sides of the arena and people fill them up at a rapid pace.

The guy that was the announcer walks up to me.

I turn around to face him. His eyes are the deepest blues that I've ever seen! He's so cute!  
I blush.

"Hi, you must be Rosie! My name is Cory! You're the first one up to battle! You'll be facing Serena McAllister. Good luck!" He says and walks up to this large stand to comment on the battle.

"Are you ready?" I ask Ellie.

Yeah Rosie! Let's beat them! Ellie exclaims.

We walk over to a blue stand and it soon lifts us up. It looks just like those one's that they use in the Indigo League!

I see a young girl that's about thirteen years old walk up to her stand. She was very pretty and had long black hair. That's all that I could see from right here.

"The first match is between Rosie Fierra of Sandy Island and Serena McAllister of Coral Island! Let the battle begin!"

"I choose you!" She says and a Totodile appears in the arena.

Hmm… a Totodile, I should choose Vanilla. But I'm going to save her for later.

"Go Flash!" I say.

*!*

I jump out of the pokeball when I hear my name being called. I look around the arena. There were a lot of people cheering for us! Wow!

"Flash, this is a tournament; I want you to try your best!" Rosie says.

Right! I say and prepare for battle.

"Rosie chooses an Eevee that has rare colorings! Let's see if it can battle as good as it looks!" The commentator says.

"Serena choose a Totodile, this pokemon is quite common around Coral Island! Let's se how it does against the tiny pokemon!" 

"Totodile use bubble attack!" Serena says. 

The Totodile fills itself up with air so it can release a stream of water.

"Flash! Use tackle attack before it attacks!" Rosie tells me. I charge at the pokemon and hit it in it's belly. Causing the water to spray into the air. 

"Use slash!" Serena says. The water pokemon leaps up and slashes me across the face. I fall back in pain.

Ouch Rosie! I'm hurt! I yell.

"Ok Flash, Return!" She says.

Thanks a lot! I say.

*!*

"The Eevee has just fainted; whom will Rosie use next?" The commentator asks.

"Go Vanilla!" Rosie says.

I jump out into the arena, fully energized. 

"Use a sweet scent attack!" Rosie tells me.

Okay! I say and emit the sweet perfume that everybody loved. The Totodile looked like it was in heaven or something with the dreamy look it had on it's face.

"Now use tackle!" Rosie tells me. I leap forward into action and ram into the unsuspecting pokemon. 

Hey! It screams and falls to the ground in defeat.

"That was awesome Vanilla! Keep up the good work!" Rosie tells me. I smile at the comment.

"Go Raticate!" Serena says and sends out a huge mouse pokemon.

"Vanilla use your vine whip attack!" Rosie says.

I extend my vines and wrap the around the pokemon, squeezing as hard as I can. It screams in pain. I lift it into the air and slam it back to the ground, repeatedly. Then finally, I let it go and it falls to the ground in defeat.

"Raticate is unable to battle! The victory goes to Rosie Fierra!" The referee says and lifts up the blue flag.

"Great job Vanilla, as always! Return!" Rosie says happily and holds out my pokeball.

Glad that I could help! I say and o inside my comfy pokeball.

***

I don't know what happens but this tournament goes by like a blur. Next thing I know is that I'm on my final match and I'm down to Ellie.

Crimson had won the first battle but then he got beat by a Mareep. 

I'm going to use Ellie for the last battle. I'm so close to victory that I can almost taste it! 

"Who will Rosie choose next?" 

"I choose you Ellie! Try your best!" I say. 

Ellie jumps off the stand and at the Mareep.

We should be able to win, Ellie and Vanilla are my strongest pokemon.

*!*

I crack my knuckles to make my joints flexible.

Then I try a few punches and kicks to stretch my muscles for the battle.

"Mareep use tackle attack!" Fannie yells.

The female Mareep runs at me full speed.

"Ellie use mega punch!" Rosie says.

I leap into the air at the Mareep and punch her in the face with my golden fist. She screams and is rolls back to where she was standing when she first tried to tackle me.

"That was awesome Ellie! Now use your hi jump kick!" Rosie tells me.

I run to the Mareep and leap into the air, doing a flip. My foot bounces of the animal's springy fur and I kick my self in the face and fall to the ground.

Ouch! I say and rub my face. I leap back to my feet.

"Are you okay Ellie? Try a tail whip attack!" 

"Use growl!" The Mareep releases an annoying sound. Everything seems to go in slow motion and I can't move. 

No! I yell trying my hardest to move but I can't. I'm stuck there.

"Use thunder shock Mareep!" Mareep summons up some energy and releases the blue thunder at me. It travels through my body and I get zapped like you would never imagine!

I scream in pain and to the ground in defeat.

"Aipom is unable to battle, this match, and tournament goes to Fannie Mae of Gladioli Island!" The referee says.

I can see Rosie face quickly sadden but then it perks back to it's usually friendly look.

"You tried Ellie! That's all that matters!" She says and scoops me up into her arms.

***

I look at the frosty lilac egg with splashes of blue on it. I wonder what it is.

"That was a great effort you put up Rosie!" Skyler tells me.

I look at him and smile. Then I look at the small, silver award that I won that had a gorgeous red flower on it. My name was engraved at the bottom. Winning like this is wonderful.

"So what do we do now Rosie?" Skyler asks.

"I don't know. Let's go somewhere full of surprises!" I say and laugh.

Yeah, let's have some fun! Ellie cheers. 


	5. Banana Split

Rosie's Pokemon Adventures: Banana Split

Written By: Dee Simms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

4). If you haven't read any other Rosie fics. Now would be a great time to catch up!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: A person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*! *: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 

Hello, it's me Rosie, once again! How have you all been? Are you going to see what happens next? Well, you should because things are going to get a lot more interesting!

Previously, I caught Crimson, my newest pokemon. Crimson is a wonderful little Vulpix that has very blue eyes. He's a tough combatant and he shouldn't be taken lightly!

I was also in the Taste of Sunset, a pokemon tournament/ beauty pageant. I came in second place and thanks to my pokemon, I received an egg that contains a pokemon that is probably very rare. Anything will do for me because I'll raise it as good as I can.

Skyler is doing all right but I have noticed that he seems to float around. Maybe he doesn't want to travel anymore, but I think that he wants to find a gym or something that he can train at. If he wanted that, I would completely understand.

Ellie is getting stronger every time we train and participate in battles. I usually fare pretty good in them but I also lose a couple battles. I don't let that put me down though, because losing gives you an opportunity to excel in what you do. Meaning that you can improve upon yourself, it reminds me of that old saying "what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger". 

Vanilla and Flash are getting quite powerful too. Flash is getting a little bigger and even quicker. Vanilla is starting to get bigger too, I wonder if she's going to evolve soon. It would be great if she would but I'm happy with the way that she is. I read that Eevees evolve into Espeon and Umbreon when they are extremely happy with their trainers. I think that Flash is really starting to warm up to me so maybe he'll evolve soon also.

Banana Island, the place that we're going to has it's own unique gym. I wonder what the gym battles will be like. They should be fun and I hope that I can win them.

Maybe Banana Island has some type of event that we can partake in, either way we're bound to have some fun. 

Well, right now we're docking into a bustling port and we're getting ready to step foot on the isle's soil for the first time ever. Let the story begin!

****

Chapter One

Ah! Fresh air! Ellie says with a yawn. Last night we slept in the cabin of the Flower Ferry. It was very humid there and it was almost impossible to breathe but luckily we managed to.

I look at my watch that's on my wrist. It's about eight o' clock in the morning and we had just woken up fifteen minutes ago. I only clocked in about six hours of sleep, which is enough because we could sleep all day if we wanted. That's one of the joys of being on your own with no parents, or school for that matter.

Skyler was almost like a zombie; his eyes were half- open and if his arms were out in front of him, that would complete the costume.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I say jokingly and nudge him in the ribs.

He giggles half-heartedly.

I frown just a little bit.

"What's wrong Skyler?" I ask in a caring voice. He had been a little sick over the past few days.

"Oh nothing…" He says, making himself smile.

I lead him to a graceful willow tree by the dock and sit him down. I took out a handkerchief and poured some of my fresh water on it. I wipe his eyes and face to get that mucus stuff out of it.

"Much better." I say as I wring the handkerchief, making it free of water.

"Do you feel any better?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" He says.

"Would you like any soup?" I ask him, showing him a can of tomato soup that we had.

"Okay." He says and places Sammy on his lap.

"I choose you Crimson!" I say and hold out his pokeball. He leaps out and lick me on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot Crimson!" I say with a giggle.

"Come on out Vanilla!" I say and Vanilla comes out of her pokeball and gives me a hug.

"You're all pretty happy today!" I say.

Yeah! Vanilla says.

Uh huh! Crimson agrees.

"Hey Vanilla! Could you break of some twigs for us?" I ask her as I take out a pot.

Okay! She says and extends her lime green colored vines up the tree. She wraps them around a few branches and breaks them off with ease.

"Thanks Vanilla!" I say.

I walk over to the dock because I see a few rocks stuck in some soil. I scoop some up along with a bucketful of sand and walk back to the willow tree.

I then arrange the rocks in a circle and pour a little sand in the ring. Then I grab the twigs and place them in the ring. Crimson got the clue and ignites the tinder and we ended up with a bright flame. 

"Thanks everyone!" I say.

You're welcome! They say.

I decide to let them out their pokeballs for a while so I release Flash also so they can romp around and do whatever it is that pokemon do.

Soon the soup is cooking and I stir it every few minutes or so. Skyler just relaxes under the tree and snoozes for a while.

I decide to take out my egg and give it a polishing before the soup finished.

"I wonder what this is going to become?" I think to myself as I go over the egg in circles. I'm hoping that it will be a water pokemon because I need one for the team. 

I crawl over to the soup and give it a final stir before I pour it into some bowls for all of us. 

"Crimson, Ellie, Flash, Vanilla, come and get some grub!" I yell and sure enough I see my wonderful little friends trampling down the hill and coming to their bowls. 

I can't help but smile as I watch them eat their food. Flash had a little ring of soup around his mouth. He looks so cute! I wipe it off his face and then hand some bowls over to Skyler, Sammy, Brownie, and Samantha. They eat up and then I decide to eat my soup.

It warms my whole body and I feel energized after I finish eating.

I jump up and recall my pokemon and urge Skyler to get up so we can go to the pokemon center.

About fifteen minutes later we arrive at a modern looking building with a huge red P on it with a bunch of bananas surrounding it. 

We walk into the center and ask the Nurse Joy if we can stay in a room for a few days.

Once we get our room we take off our backpacks and sit down on the full-sized bed that we're supposed to sleep in for the days to come. 

"I'm going to take a shower." I say and take out the necessary items for me to do so.

"Okay." He says and tucks himself under the sheets to take a nap.

***

When I get out the shower I put on a brand new outfit that consists of a pair of blue denim overalls and baby blue baby tee. I purchased it at a store on Sunset Island called Siren. 

When I get to the room Skyler is sound asleep so I write a note saying that I was going to be out all day so he doesn't have to worry about me.

When I get out the pokemon center, Ellie and I decide to do some sightseeing. We visited the Banana Museum, home of the largest banana tree in the world. It was like five hundred feet tall and it had a ton of bananas on it.

At around noon we went to the Banana Tree Mall and I bought a few magazines about the upcoming Flower League Championships that'll take place in a few months.

At around six o' clock in the evening we finally retire to a wooden bark bench.

Suddenly I feel a light tap on my shoulder so I turn around to see who it was. I find myself staring into the gray eyes of a cute boy with short blue hair.

"Um…hello. My name is Rosie, what's your name?" I ask him nervously.

"It's Hugh, nice to meet you Rosie, would you like to have a one on one pokemon battle with me?" He asks in a friendly voice.

"Sure, I never reject a pokemon battle!" I see getting a little hyper.

"Well I choose you Pikachu!" He yells.

"Go Crimson!" I say and call out my Vulpix.

*!*

"Ooh, a Pikachu! This should be a good fight!" I think.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Hugh says. 

Take this! The male Pikachu says! He releases a bolt of yellow lightning. I quickly jump out the way.

"Excellent! Now use quick attack!" Rosie tells me. I take a graceful leap and dematerialize to different spots of the grass. This confuses the little mouse and I go in for the kill and ram into the pokemon. 

Ouch! I scream and fall to the ground in pain.

"Don't take that Pikachu! Use swift attack!" Hugh says and points at me.

Pikachu releases dozens of these stars and they all hit me. I fall down and yelp in pain.

"Are you okay Crimson?" Rosie asks full of concern.

I jump to my feet ready for the next attack.

"Good, use a flamethrower attack!" Rosie says. I summon up the fire within myself and release at the pokemon. It jumps into the air to my surprise.

"Finish it of with a thunderbolt Pikachu!" Pikachu fills the

Ha! Pikachu yells as he releases all his energy onto me. I get shocked beyond belief. 

"Oh no! Return Crimson!"

***

"That was a good battle, but my Pikachu seemed to have an advantage!" Hugh boasts.

I frown.

"It's not nice to brag!" I pout.

"Sorry but I can't help it!" He says and laughs. I keep up the stony expression on my face. He takes the hint and begins to walk away.

"Maybe I'll see some more of you!" He yells.

"Don't count it!" I yell back.

"Come on Ellie; let's get back to the pokemon center!" I say and Ellie hops onto my shoulder.

****

Chapter Two 

"Ah, I feel so much better today!" Skyler exclaims. He then stretches his arms and gets out of the bed.

I open one eye to look at him. I was still tired; maybe it was the fact that this is the first time I've been in a bed in a few weeks. 

"That's great!" I say and then nod back off.

Come on Rosie, it almost noon! Ellie says as she nudges my arm.

"Just a few more minutes!" I tell her, pulling the blanket up even closer.

I'll use a stomp attack on you! She threatens.

I didn't know what she said but when she jumped ten feet into the air I quickly rolled over avoiding the attack.

"Okay!" I say groggily and walk to the bathroom to do all the morning necessities. You know, brush teeth, wash face, and take a shower?

After I'm finished I put on my clothes and get Ellie so we can get something to eat at the PokeCafé, a café that's located in just about all of the pokemon centers in the Flower League.

Of course, Nurse Joy is the cashier and we order some pancakes and the pokemon special. The pokemon special is sliced assorted fruit, pistachios, and coconut milk.

The pokemon gulp their food down and express their thanks by giving me a hug.

After they eat, I consume my fluffy pancakes. I savor each tiny square of pancake, oozing with delicious maple syrup dripping on to the plate. "Ah, these are so yummy!", I think.

Skyler sits down in the chair next to me.

"Aren't they delicious?" He asks me. There is no doubt that he ordered the exact same thing.

I nod my approval.

"So are you going to the gym today?" He asks while he programs his pokegear that he purchased in Sunset Island. Now we won't have to use the Videophone anymore!

"Yeah, hopefully I can win a badge." I say, getting up to put the plates away and to return my pokemon so they can be healed before we go to the gym.

Skyler and Sammy follow me to the counter.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you pleas heal my pokemon?" I ask her.

"Sure Rosie! That's my job!" She says with that cheery voice of hers. She takes my pokeballs and goes to a room to examine them and heal him.

About a half-hour later she comes back and hands me my fully healed pokemon. 

Ellie jumps on my shoulder.

"Your pokemon are in great condition Rosie! Since I see that you feed them a mostly vegetarian diet their energy and appearance has increased! The coconut milk around here is full of nutrients and they give your pokemon a glossy coat of fur. You should give them coconut milk on a daily basis." She informs as I put the pokeballs onto my pokebelt.

"Why thank you Nurse Joy! I never realized that!" I tell her, and I hadn't realized it. Maybe when I use them in battle today, it'll show in their performance.

***

"Give me my pokemon back you big bully!" A little boy yells.

I look at Skyler and we run up to see what the problem is. When we turn the corner I see Josh pulling a Butterfree away from a kid with short red hair.

"Shut up you little runt!" Josh yells.

I step in at this point.

"Leave that little kid alone Josh!" I say, growing angry.

The boy takes this opportunity to get away with his pokemon. He kicks Josh in the shin and runs up to me. 

"Everything's going to be okay!" I reassure the boy.

"It's you Rosie! You're always meddling in someone else's affairs!" Josh shouts. He raises his fist up to me.

"Well if only you could do something nice, maybe she wouldn't!" Skyler says, sticking up for me.

"She can speak up for herself!" He yells.

"Just stop!" I scream.

Everyone immediately shuts up.

"If you just leave and don't come back there won't have to be a fight!" I offer.

"That's the sissy way, go Sandshrew!" Josh says sending out a small Sandshrew.

"I choose you Ellie!" I say.

*!*

"Sandshrew, scratch that monkey!" Josh tells his pokemon.

Ah! The pokemon yells and he launches a full assault on me. I block his scratches, hitting his arms away. Then I grab them and jump behind his back, putting him into a restrained position.

"Mega kick!" Rosie tells me. I let go for a second and drop kick the Sandshrew and his owner into the air, sending them up to the stratosphere.

"You won't be seeing the last of me you bitch!" Josh yells.

"Whatever Josh! Don't let me catch you trying to steal another pokemon again!" Rosie yells at him but somehow he disappears into some little sparkly thing.

Rosie scoops me up in her arms an embraces me.

"Oh Ellie! You did a great job!" She says lovingly.

No problem! I say.

***

"Oh thank you miss!" The little boy says as he hugs my legs.

I smile at the cute little boy's face.

"That's okay!" We say.

"What's your name little boy?" I ask him cheerfully.

"My name is Chase!" He says proudly as he points to himself. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and an orange t-shirt.

"Where's your parents Chase?" I ask him.

"They died a long time ago." He says and his smile turns into a deep frown.

This makes me think for a little bit, wondering whom he lived with and if he is homeless.

"Well whom do you live with?" Skyler asks the boy.

"I live with my Gamma!" He says in that little accent that little kids seem to have. 

"Oh!" I say, flooding with relief.

"Well let's get you home!" I say.

***

"Oh thank you Rosie!" His grandmother, Johanna, says.

"It was a mean ole bully who tried to take Cyclone away from me Gamma!" Chase tells her.

"Why don't you all come back for dinner with me later on after the gym battle?" Johanna asks.

"Well, if it doesn't cost you too much trouble." Skyler tells her.

Johanna was a frail woman who was in her early sixties. Her hair was mainly a silver color and she had on a sea foam green dress with a white apron on it. She was a nice lady, indeed.

"Hush child! It's my pleasure!" She jokes.

"Okay Johanna!" I say.

"We'll be back soon!" I tell her and Skyler and I we were soon on our way to the Banana Island Gym. 

***

The Banana Island Gym is a huge establishment that has a clear dome over the top like practically all the gyms and other establishments in the Flower Archipelago. It has a huge banana bunch next to the sign that tells you the name of the gym.

"You ready Ellie?" I ask my faithful pokemon.

Yes! Let's do it! She says and jumps off my shoulder and onto the ground.

After the usual registering, I find myself in the stadium waiting for the gym leader to appear. Skyler was in the bleachers, along with a few other people waiting for the battle to commence.

A tall young man that is at least twenty-two walks in the room. He has medium length black hair that is curled at the ends. A pair of silver-framed sunglasses pulled to the top of his hair with a loose lock of hair hanging out. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt. Overall, he was a decent looking guy but he isn't my type, not at all.

"So you must be the beautiful Rosie, are you ready to battle?" He asks in a sly voice.

"Yes, whoever you are." I say.

"My name is Tommy and we're having a three on three battle." He says and with a flick of the wrist, our names and faces appear on a billboard and it has three slots in it. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" I say, tying my hair into a ponytail. 

Tommy glances back at me and smiles; it was a dazzling smile indeed. Maybe he liked something or me.

"Good luck Rosie!" Skyler cheers.

"Thanks Skyler." I say and Ellie and I walk to the end of the arena.

"For my first pokemon, I choose you Phanphy!" Tommy says and a small elephant pokemon with a long trunk and bluish- gray body appears in the arena.

"Well I'm going to use an advantage against this pokemon! Go Vanilla!" I say. Phanphy is a ground pokemon and ground pokemon are naturally at a disadvantage against grass pokemon.

*!*

I eye the little elephant pokemon on the field. It seems quite passive and gentle but that's probably the exterior. Maybe he was a hard core fighter in the inside that has trained to be strong against grass types!

You better watch out because you're going down! Phanphy says. Maybe it's all a bluff but I'm hoping that it is.

Whatever bud. I shout back.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref says.

"Start things off with a tackle attack!" Tommy says. 

Phanphy obediently charges at me but I quickly hop out the way. 

"Good job Vanilla, show him your razor leaf attack!" Rosie tells me.

I swing the leaf atop my head releasing four razor sharp leaves at the pokemon. The razor leaves injure the pokemon and it squeals in pain.

"Hang in there Phanphy, use rollout attack!" Tommy tells it. Phanphy curls into a ball and rolls at me at lightning speed; I don't know what hits me when it does. I fall to the ground in pain.

"Oh Vanilla return!" Rosie pleads, holding out the pokeball.

No! I will not be defeated! I yell and sidestep the beam of light.

"Vanilla I said return!" Rosie says getting a little confused.

"You should learn how to handle your pokemon better!" Tommy tells her.

Phanphy winds up and hits me with another rollout attack. I scream in pain.

"Vanilla! Please return, you'll get seriously hurt!" Rosie cries.

I'm hit with another attack. I'm not taking this anymore.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I scream and a new sensation overcomes my body. I feel some stretching and crackling sounds. New features are growing onto my body. My eyes turn a sapphire blue color. I think I'm evolving!

"Wha?" Rosie says scratching her head.

Then her eyes light up.

"Oh Vanilla, you're evolving!" She gasps.

That's right Rosie! I say as I finish the process.

Rosie flips out her pokedex.

"Bayleef: The leaf pokemon. This pokemon releases a spicy, yet sweet, aroma from it leaves. This aroma can stir up battle feelings and heal other pokemon or humans. In the Flower League, Bayleef aren't that common but they are very powerful. A great pokemon for any collection!" It says in that mechanical voice that everyone loves.

""You're awesome Vanilla!" Skyler yells.

Thanks everyone! 

Rosie has a sparkly look in her eyes.

"Oh Vanilla, I'm so proud of you!" Rosie cries. 

I smile at her compliment. Rosie truly loves me, that's everything I ever wanted. A trainer to love me for who I am. I'm going to try my very best from now on!

'Hey! It's good that it evolved but let's get back to the match!" Tommy says, tapping his foot impatiently.

If you want a battle, you're going to get one! I boast. Then I stretch my long legs and swivel the leaf atop my head. 

"Okay! Vanilla use vine whip attack!" Rosie tells me.

All right! I say and whip the Phanphy from it's little ball. The pokemon is sprawled out on the ground in defeat.

"What? How can this be? Return!" Tommy says with a roll of his eyes.

You better believe it! I say.

"Great job Vanilla." Rosie says.

Hey girl, you look great! Ellie says.

Thanks Ellie! I say with a laugh.

"Go Raticate!" Tommy says and a huge rat appears on the field.

"Raticate use tackle attack!" He says.

"Use your razor leaves!" Rosie tells me. I swivel the leaf and ten leaves come out, stopping the pokemon dead in his tracks. He falls down in defeat.

"No! How can a Bayleef do all this damage? Go Beedrill!" He yells. A bee pokemon with a large stinger comes forth.

"Poison sting attack!" He yells.

"Use reflect!" Rosie says. I put up the energy barrier and the needles are deflected.

"Twin needle!" He yells. Beedrill jabs the stinger at me but I dodge each one. 

"Good defense Vanilla. Slam it!" Rosie tells me. I grab the Beedrill's arms and abdomen with my vines. Then with all my might, I slam it down to the ground, leaving it with a dazed expression on it's face.

"Uh! I lost!" Tommy says as he returns his fallen pokemon.

He then saunters up to Rosie and hands out a sparkling new Banana Badge. 

"I guess you deserve this." He says.

"Thank you!" She says. Then she runs up to me and gives me the best hug I ever had. I fill the gym with a sweet scent to make everyone relaxed.

"I love you Vanilla!" She says.

I love you too Rosie! She says.

***

Skyler and Tommy talk over a few things and agree to train here and help out Johanna.

Skyler says goodbye to all the pokemon then he walks up to me.

"I guess I won't see you for a while Rosie." He says and looks at the ground.

I lift his chin up and stare into his eyes.

"We'll be in touch; there's no need to say goodbye!" I tell him.

"You're right! Until we meet again?" He asks.

"Of course buddy!" I say.

He leans over and gives me a kiss and we embrace each other. About ten seconds later I realize that we're still kissing. I pull away.

I giggle nervously. That was wonderful!

"Okay see you later!" I say and walk away. I wave back to him, Sammy, Samantha, and Brownie. 

"Talk to you soon!" He says.

Oh, I'm going to miss him!

***

"So I guess we're going to Hydrangea Island!" I say to Rosie as we pay for our ferry ride.

Yeah! Ellie says excitedly.

"I guess it's going to be just you and me for a while." I say and then think of the kiss Skyler and I shared. The first kiss that we have ever had. This is going to be a lifetime memory!

Yeah, I guess so… Ellie says flatly.

"We can meet new people and new pokemon!" I say feeling full of confidence.

"Wait!" I hear a tiny voice yell. I look over to see Chase and Johanna briskly walking towards me. 

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, completely taken over by surprise.

"Could you take Chase here with you?" Johanna says with a smile.

Whoa, a kid. But Chase is the best kid I know.

"I'll be really good! I promise!" He begs.

How could I resist that smile?

"Sure Chase!" I say. 

"Yippee! You're the best!" Chase says and hugs my legs.

"Oh thank you Rosie! Be sure to keep him out of trouble!" Johanna says and gives Chase a final hug. I receive a hug also.

"Bye Gamma!" Chase yells as she walks away.

"Bye Johanna!" I say.

"We're going to have a lot of fun!" I say.

"Yeah! Lotsa fun!" Chase exclaims as he hugs his Butterfree.

Uh-oh a new responsibility!

.


	6. Island Hopping

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure: Island Hopping

Written By: Dee Simms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

4). If you haven't read the other adventures, I suggest that you do before reading this fan-fiction!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: A person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*! *: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello buddies! This is Rosie, once again. What are you up to? I hope you enjoyed my stories. I know I did! I especially enjoyed the last story that I told you about. It was my all time favorite!

I'm pretty sure that you know why it was my favorite. It was the fact that Vanilla evolved from a Chikorita (Mystical Mew, thanks for telling me how to spell it the right way!) into a Bayleef. Vanilla is very powerful now and I love her even more now that she evolved. I think she evolved because she was trying to truly win for me. I hope so! 

Another highlight of my life is the kiss that I shared with Skyler. Oh, it was so wonderful. Every time I think about it I break out into a sweat and a warm feeling overtakes my body! I miss him so much; it's been about a week since I've last seen him. How I long to kiss him again!

Oh, I almost forgot! Chase Oshkosh joined me on my journey. He's a cute little boy that's about eight years old. His Butterfree, Joey, was his first and only pokemon. It was a powerful Butterfree that acts as if it's Chase's royal guard or something when he releases it.

I also win the shiny Banana Badge; a small badge that depicts a bunch of bananas and has a rhinestone on it. It was my second badge. In the Flower League you need seven badges to participate in the League Championships. I only have to get five more badges and then I start training for the league.

All the pokemon are doing great and are getting more powerful each time we train and participate in pokemon battles.

Right now we're on Hydrangea Island, a small island that is very old fashioned and has a lot of farms. In Hydrangea, you can find lush bushes of beautiful hydrangeas all over the countryside! It fills the air with a sweet smell that always seems to put you at ease. 

Well, enough chitchat, let's get to the story!

****

Chapter One

"I'm kind of tired Rosie!" Chase complains. He had been walking around with me for a few hours now. I could see why he wanted to stop walking and take a nap. 

"I have an idea!" I say.

"Go Vanilla!" I say, releasing Vanilla from her multi-colored pokeball.

My cheerful Bayleef comes out the pokeball.

I pat Vanilla on the head.

Hello Rosie! What did you need me for? She asks in that sweet voice that she still have, even from when she was still a Chikorita.

"Could you give Chase a ride?" I ask her. 

Chase watches on. _I hope that Vanilla will let me ride her! I always wanted to ride a pokemon!_

Sure! She agrees and Chase climbs onto her back. He's kind of small so Vanilla has to shift him to the desired spot on her back so she'll be comfortable.

"So where are we going Rosie?" Chase asks while he hugs Vanilla's neck. 

Tee he! Vanilla giggles.

Could we go and get some food? I'm hungry! Ellie says after a while of not saying anything.

My stomach grumbles. I clutch it as it rumbles with hunger.

"Oh, I'm hungry! I guess I'll make us something to eat!" I say and walk up a steep incline and to a flowing stream that cut through the island. 

"Can we have peanut butter and banana sandwiches?" Chase asks as he takes off his backpack.

"Anything you want Chase!" I say and take out some fresh bread and some leftover chunky peanut butter. I use a knife that I have and spread the peanut butter over the bread and sit it on a napkin.

"Hey Vanilla! Let's do a test!" I say.

Vanilla perks up and looks my way.

I toss up three peeled bananas and she shoots a dozen razor leaves at it, causing them to fall onto the peanut butter. They were all neatly cut and all I had to do was flip the bread over on the other slice.

"Great job! Good thinking, your reflexes are improving!" I say as I place a sandwich on a napkin for everyone to have. 

"Come on out!" I say and Flash and Crimson join us in the lunch. While the pokemon were eating I gave their pokeballs and the mysterious egg a polishing. After I'm done, they each look sparkling new.

That was tasty Rosie! Flash says as he jumps onto my shoulder. I pet him on the head.

"Thanks Flash, do you like your sandwich Chase?" I ask as I begin to eat my sandwich.

Chase has his mouth all stuck together with peanut butter so he gives me a 'thumbs up' sign.

A few minutes later I wipe my mouth and the pokemon's mouths free of the sandwich. 

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask Chase who was now finish with his sandwich and was reading a story. 

"I don't know, maybe you should have some trainer battles!" He says.

"Well where am I supposed to find another trainer around here?" I ask him.

He shrugs and goes back to his story.

"Well, you might find a worthy trainer over here." A deep voice says confidently.

I look around to see who it is. 

It's a guy that looks about eighteen and he has long blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white tank top and a pair of orange madras shorts with a pair of orange Old Navy flip-flops that everyone seems to be wearing nowadays.

I stand up and offer my hand for a handshake. He shakes it and then runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hi, my name is Rosie. So you think that you're worthy?" I ask.

"Yeah it's not like you're royalty or something. Plus I need to get some experience so that my pokemon will be a lot stronger. You seem to be a good challenge and a beautiful pokemon trainer. Oh and by the way, the name is CJ and it's nice to meet you." He says in that confident air that he has. It's sort of unnerving but I don't let it get the best of me.

"Well, how many pokemon shall we use?" I ask him.

"Is one pokemon okay with you?" He asks as he takes a round pokeball with light brown and chestnut brown pokeball out of his pocket.

"It's all right with me!" I say and clutch Crimson's pokeball.

"I choose you Caramel!" He says and releases a cute ferret-like pokemon out of its pokeball.

"Well I choose you Crimson!" I say and release him out of his colorful pokeball.

*!*

"Come on Crimson, you can beat him!" Chase cheers. 

I like Chase a lot; he is very friendly to all of us. Plus he's an inspiration to all of us because he constantly cheers us on.

"That's a healthy looking Vulpix you have." CJ says.

"Why thank you CJ, I caught him on Sunset Island! He's a great pokemon!" Rosie tells him. I'm glad that she thinks of me that way, because I truly trust her!

"Well let's start things off with a tackle attack!" CJ tells Caramel. The longish pokemon paws the ground and charges at me full speed.

"Counter it with your tackle attack!" Rosie says. I charge at Caramel and we end up colliding into each other but not so hard that we're really hurt.

"Use you fury swipes!" Caramel launches the attack at me, pinning me to the ground and slashing at my body. I writhe in pain, desperately trying to throw him off of me.

Finally, I pump my legs and send him flying into the air but he lands on his feet. This might be tougher than I thought!

"That was good Crimson, actually it was very smart. Good thinking! Use your quick attack!" I dematerialize into a few different spots and then go in for the kill.

Caramel does a powerful tail whip on me that sends me skidding across the ground. A scorching pain shoots through my body from the brush-burn but I manage to get back up.

"Oh Crimson! Are you okay?" He asks.

Yeah but I can't go on much longer Rosie! I say.

"I have to admit it, that Vulpix of yours has a lot of spunk but Caramel has much more experience than it does, obviously! Use a slam attack Caramel!" He says.

"Use your roar attack!" Rosie says. This was what she used when she knows that we might lose or if she wants to show off the power of the attack. I produce a gut wrenching roar that would give even the toughest person in the world a scare. CJ and Caramel scream like little babies but Rosie and Ellie remain calm. 

"Now that we have them scared, finish that weasel off with flamethrower attack!" Rosie says. Rosie always saves the most powerful attack for last. I release the scorching red and white flames at the Furret from deep within me. It was my internal fire glands that it came from.

After I burn the pokemon it looks like a piece of black toast. And when it exhales a puff of smoke escapes its lungs and it falls to the ground in a heap. I won!

I won! Hooray! I cheer as I do a back flip and jump into Rosie's arms.

"You did an awesome job Crimson! You never disappoint me! Return!" Rosie says proudly.

***

"That's quite a pokemon you have there Rosie!" He says as I begin brushing Ellie. It's something that I started last week. When the pokemon looked good, they felt good, and they fight very well. After I'm finished, Ellie glistens. Oh, I forgot to tell you but Ellie has a ponytail at the back of her hair that's tied up with a lilac ribbon.

After I'm through with Ellie I start working on Crimson.

"Thanks CJ, Caramel is very strong!" I say as I comb that spiky 'do' that he has. Then I comb his luxurious tails and bush his tan fur until it sparkles. Crimson really enjoys this because it's time that we spend alone.

"I've been training him for a very long time; he's my very first pokemon. My mom gave him to me as a gift when I was Chase's age." He says.

I had introduced them after the battle. CJ is very kind to kids and Chase quickly warmed up to him.

"So CJ, what are you training to be?" I ask him as I begin to comb Flash's silky fur. Flash is really used to this because he was a pampered pokemon before he was given to me.

"I want to be a pokemon breeder! I'm trying to study the ties between a pokemon and their trainers. I'm also trying to learn pokemon speech by their body movements." He exclaims. 

Hmm... A pokemon breeder, he would be nice to travel with.

After I finish up on Flash I walk over to Chase who was playing with Joey. Joey could just about carry Chase into the air.

"Hey Chase, how would you feel if we invited CJ to travel with us?" I ask him. After all, he is part of the group and we always confront each other before doing something.

"CJ is cool, yeah tell him to come with us!" He agrees.

I walk back over to CJ who was doing pushups with Caramel and his Mankey, Snap. They were all in the same motion; it was so awesome the way he had them trained. Maybe I would try that with my pokemon!

"So, we've been thinking and we wanted to know if you would like to join us on our adventures!" I say. Ellie jumps onto my shoulder.

Yeah! We want you to come with us! Ellie says as she does a few sign language motions.

"Sure, it would be great to leave Hydrangea for a while!" He says as he pours some water into a few dishes for the pokemon to drink. Then he drinks some water for himself.

"Well is there anything fun nearby?" I ask. Surely, he knows about all the great spots on Hydrangea.

"Actually, no. But there is a lot of things on the next island, it's called Daisy Island. I think it has a gym there." He informs me.

"Well, let's go to Daisy Island!" I say.

****

Chapter Two

Ah, I'm glad to be off Hydrangea Island, it was kind of boring there! Ellie tells me.

"Yeah, you're right!" I agree. Sometimes I knew what she was saying because we say the same stuff.

"Well, what are you going to do on Daisy?" CJ asks.

Chase is sitting next to him, fiddling with my pokedex.

"Well if it's really nice there we could stay for a little while. My plan is to take a pokemon class or something like that. Then, at the end I'll challenge the gym leader." I say.

"That sounds like fun!" Chase says.

"That's a good plan." CJ says with a nod.

A young girl walks up to me. She was about seventeen at least and she had long orange hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a green pair of pants and a simple white t-shirt.

"Would you like to have a pokemon battle?" She asks.

"Of course, I'm Rosie! What's your name?" I ask her as I extend my hand.

"How about we do a two on two-pokemon battle Rosie. My name is Hannah, pleased to meet you." I say.

"I choose you Bulbasaur!" Hannah says as she sends out a small Bulbasaur.

"How about a grass pokemon against grass pokemon battle?" I ask.

"Sure let's see which one is stronger!" Hannah says.

"I choose you Vanilla!" I say and send out my trusty pokemon.

*!*

"Vanilla, this is a battle to prove whose grass pokemon is better against the other's pokemon. Even if we lose I'll still think that you're the best, remember that!" Rosie tells me.

Oh Rosie, that's very nice of you! I say and look at the smaller pokemon in front of me.

Are you ready to prove yourself? I ask her.

Yeah! She replies.

As grass pokemon, let's make this the best battle we ever had! I exclaim.

All right! She replies.

"Bulbasaur use tackle attack!" Hannah says. I know that Rosie is going to tell me to counter it with my tackle so I start off without her and collide into the smaller pokemon, sending it sprawling across the deck.

"Wow Vanilla, you read my mind!" Rosie says with a wink. I wink back and prepare for the next attack.

"Use your razor leaves Bulbasaur!" Hannah exclaims. 

Bulbasaur sends dozens of razor leaves at me.

"Use vine whip to counter it with!" Rosie says. I thwack the leaves away with many of my vines. This was a great strategy that Rosie taught me how to do. Then after the leaves are gone, I extend one whip and whack it on Bulbasaur's head. Bulbasaur falls to the ground but not yet in defeat.

"You really have that Bayleef trained Rosie. Bulbasaur use you vine whip attack!" Hannah says.

"Why thank you Hannah. I've had Vanilla for a while now; she's the first pokemon I've ever caught! Use your vine whip attack also!" Rosie tells me. I wrap the vines around Bulbasaur's body and squeeze. Bulbasaur's begins choking me with the vines too. At the same time we slam each other into the ground.

We release are grip from each other.

I grunt in pain and stand up. I'm hurt but I can still do at least two more attacks.

"Oh Bulbasaur, try to finish Bayleef off with solar beam attack!" Hannah says to the fallen pokemon. Bulbasaur begins to absorb the solar energy.

"I know we haven't done it that often but I want you to do solar beam attack also!" Rosie tells me.

I look at CJ and Chases who are on the edge of their seats. They are completely absorbed in the battle. 

"Come on Vanilla you can beat it!" Chase says.

I absorb vast amounts of solar energy and some energy that the ocean and the coral have. Once I'm filled with energy I wait for the order to attack.

"Solar beam attack now!" They both say.

Take this! I say and release the beam of energy from my lush green leaf at the Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur releases her solar beam from her bulb.

The beams collide and explode! The explosion blasts us to opposite ends of the boat and I scream in pain.

The onlookers look at us in complete awe. 

"Vanilla!" Rosie says and runs over to me. She hugs me close to her.

"That was the best battling that I've seen Vanilla, you are truly the best grass pokemon I know. Take a nice long rest!" Rosie says as she hugs me to her chest.

I did it for you… I say and then I go inside my comfy pokeball.

***

"So I guess that our pokemon are equals huh?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah, I guess so. That was like one of the best matches that Vanilla has ever been in!" I say as I rub my head and look at Vanilla's pokeball.

"Well let' get on with the battle! Go Marril!" Hannah says as she throws out a cute blue pokemon.

"That's a cutie!" I say and whip out my trusty pokedex.

"Marril: the water mouse pokemon. This pokemon is quite powerful even though it looks harmless. Don't let the cute exterior fool you!" The pokedex tells me.

"Hmm… I choose you Ellie!" I say and Ellie jumps off my shoulder and in front of the Marril.

*!*

"Ellie, don't hold out on this pokemon, give it all you got!" Rosie tells me.

"Yeah Ellie, you can wipe the floor with her!" Chase cheers.

After that little confidence boost a gather myself into a fighting stance and wait for the order to attack.

"Marril use your tail whip attack!" Hannah yells. 

Okay! Marril says and launches a full assault on me with that round blue tail of hers. I duck and jump over her attacks.

"Good job Ellie, use your tail whip attack!" Rosie says. My tail glow a golden color and I swing it at the cute water pokemon. It connects and it sends Marril into the air.

"Marril counter attack with water gun!" Hannah says. 

Marril sprays a powerful blast of water on me. It was too fast for me to dodge and I get blasted across the deck by the water. I hit my head on a metal railing and then I fall down in defeat, clutching my head.

"Ellie!" Rosie cries and runs over to me. But then she slips on the water on the deck and slides right past me. She hits her head on the railing and slides off the ferry.

Rosie! I yell.

"Rosie, no!" Chase yells and rushes over to where Rosie slid off the deck. Tears stream down his face.

I run over to see her body sinking into the deep sea. 

CJ strips off his top and runs to the railing and jumps off the boat in an attempt to save Rosie.

"Huh!" He gasps as he dives into the water. I see him dive grab Rosie and bring her back to the surface. She seemed to be unconscious.

My heart beats violently. 

I begin to sweat. My best friend, she's hurt! Only because she was trying to save me! I begin to cry.

Then I start jumping all over the place and a crowd gathers to see what's wrong.

"Calm down Ellie!" Chase says as he scoops me up and hugs me. I hug him back and wait for CJ to climb back on the ship with Rosie.

Hannah was crying, no doubts she was thinking that it was her fault that Rosie got hurt. Marril looks on in terror. 

CJ climbs aboard the ship with Rosie draped over his shoulder. Then he lays her on the floor and begins to perform CPR on her. He pumps her chest three times and then gives her some air.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" He says and exhales into her mouth.

:Cough, cough: 

"She's alive!" Everyone cheers.

I jump out of Chase's arms and rush over to Rosie.

Rosie, I thought you were going to die! I cry.

"Well I'm alive Ellie I'm alive." She says weakly. 

What? She understands me?

***

I look at the reflection in the mirror. It was I, Rosie Fierra. The one who survived a hit on the head and a possible drowning.

How good it felt to be alive!

I had a minor cut on my head, but besides that I'm fine. Oh and the fact that some salt water got into my lungs. But the doctor took care of that. I just have to stay in the hospital for two more days.

Right now we're in Daisy Island, finally. Hannah had said that she was very sorry and that she hopes to meet up with me at the Flower League Championships.

Ellie's lying next to me, on the cold bed that I'm laying in. Actually, all my pokemon had came out their pokeballs to be with me.

CJ and Chase were sitting in some chairs that were right next to my bed. I had an IV stuck in my arm that was taking some of the slat out of my body.

"Oh Rosie! I'm glad that you woke up!" Chase says.

"I'm glad to see all of you here with me." I say.

"Thanks for saving me CJ that was very brave!" I tell him.

He grabs my hand and says, It was the right thing to do, and I had no choice. You would have drowned if I hadn't of gotten you on time!"

_I think I'm falling for her! _CJ thinks.

_I'm glad that she's alive! _Chase says.

**We're glad that you made it Rosie! We sure would have missed you! **The pokemon say.

Life is full of surprises.


	7. Daisy Drama

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure: Daisy Badge Drama

Written By: Dee Simms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Dee Simms is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

4). If you haven't read the other adventures, I suggest that you do before reading this fan-fiction!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: A person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*!*: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

*!*…: If there are more than one battle signs, it means they are all fighting at the same time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue

Hello, this is Rosie! Ooh, it feels so good to talk to you and see you all again after I had that little accident.

I'm much better now and I was just released out the Daisy Emergency Hospital. Last time I was with you all, I had gotten injured while trying to save Ellie, or at least get her after she lost the pokemon battle.

I was doing a friendly match with a girl my age named Hannah. I had put up Vanilla against a small, but powerful Bulbasaur. In that match there was no victor, it was a draw. But it was the best battle that Vanilla has ever had to participate in! I'm very proud of her!

The second part of the match was Ellie against a cute little Marril. Ellie did pretty good for the first few attacks, as always. But when Marril used it's powerful water gun attack, Ellie was wiped out! 

Then, knowing me, I ran over to save her, or at least take care of her. But I slipped on Marril's water and bumped my head on the railing and falling into the vast sea. The Flora Ocean to be exact! 

Everything gets a little blurry from there but I do know that CJ saved me. I owe my life to him but I don't know what to give him. He says that it was no problem but sometimes I wonder if he means it. I'm pretty sure that he does, he is a guy of his word.

So far it's been about three days since I was released. My parents paid for the bill and they sent me some of my favorite candies, Sour Patch Kids. I was happy to hear from them and they seemed to like CJ. Who knows about those two?

The pokemon really care about me, they proved that by the way they stayed with me the whole time while I was in the hospital. Their loyalty is beyond comparison to any other.

Wow! I can't believe it's been a few months since I first became a Pokemon Trainer! It goes by so quickly and everything seems fun. But there are some hardships to it. And some interferences, like that scum Josh. If you notice how every time I mention him, I call him scum… that's exactly what he is! Scum and he'll always be scum! 

Now that I've got that out, I'll tell you how the pokemon and my status in pokemon battles have been. The pokemon are doing great, as always. CJ came up with a pokemon kibble that includes all the normal foods that I feed them but it looks like dry pet food. I tried some myself and it was very tasty. Well, I've lost two battles and I won one battle so far on Daisy Island. But that doe's put me down, sometimes you have to accept the fact that you can't win all the time.

Chase has been acting very good. He's not a nuisance and he's the life of our little clique. You can't help but love little kids!

CJ is doing all right. I like having him around with us and he's very helpful. He's also very nice and treats Chase very good. 

Basically, we're all happy, healthy, and we all get along. So let's get on with the story!

****

Chapter One

'Yippee! This is fun!" Chase exclaims as Joey, his Butterfree, lifts him into the air and fly around with him. I look up at the spectacle and smile. Joey was pretty strong and he loved Chase so much. I wonder how Joey would do in a pokemon battle but I keep this idea to myself.

"Hey Rosie, what are you going to do today?" CJ asks. 

I flick my vibrant fuchsia hair and look at CJ's face. 

For some reason he has a minor blush on his face when I did this. Did I do that intentionally? Does he like me? Oh, there are so many questions that can't be answered!

"Well, whatever the day brings me! But tomorrow, I'm going to challenge the Daisy gym leader for sure!" I say. 

"Okay." He says with a nod and then he calls out Snap, the Mankey, and Caramel, the Furret. Then he tells them what they were going to do and he begins to do a set of pushups. He always seems to be exercising and training his pokemon. Their skill was quite obvious and they're so loyal to CJ.

"Why don't you join me Rosie? It would be some good exercise for your pokemon and it would be good for you!" He says with a meek look on his face.

"Okay!" I agree and then take out the three pokemon that I have contained in their pokeballs. Ellie jumps beside me.

"Let's do whatever CJ and his pokemon do!" I say. 

Okay! They agree.

Then we do a set of fifty pushups that left me in a gasping state. My abs ached and my whole body seemed to spasm. But I know that it's what I need. I must be in shape for the Championships, I must! The pokemon seemed to be doing all right and they aren't even tired.

Maybe you should do these a lot more often Rosie! Ellie boasts as she does a handstand a push herself up and down. Then the other pokemon follow suit but Vanilla can't seem to do it. So she extends her green vines and forms them into a loop and starts to jump rope. It's a weird sight but it looks like it's doing the job.

I try to do a handstand but I fall on my back and just lay there for a second and look at the blue sky up above.

CJ appears over me and offers a hand. I grab it and he pulls me up from the ground.

"Thanks CJ!" I say and dust myself off. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Would you like some help?" He asks.

I nod and I lay on the ground so he could lift my legs up. Once he does so he keeps me in that position for a while. Then I begin to lift myself up and down twenty times. I can feel the burn in my ribs and I stop what I'm doing and get back up.

"That was a good workout Rosie!" CJ congratulates me.

"Thanks but I'm nowhere near as good as you are!" I say and take a huge gulp of spring water. Then I give the pokemon some water in their bowls.

"But let me show you something that I'm good at!" I say with a laugh.

Chase and Joey hover back to the ground to watch what I was doing. 

I then get a running start and do two cartwheels, a round off, and finishing my little performance with a somersault. I get into my gymnast pose and put my hands in a peace sign.

I look at the guys; their mouths were practically down to the ground. I smile at the effect that I had on them.

Then, to let it sink in, I do three handsprings and end it with another somersault.

"Looks like those gymnastic classes paid off!" I say and walk over to my backpack to retrieve a fluffy towel to dry my sweaty face off with.

"That was amazing!" Chase cries and rushes over to my leg.

"Teach me teach me!" He begs.

That was great Rosie! The pokemon cheered.

CJ just stood there with a look of pure admiration on his face. I wink and take another swig of water.

***

"Ah, that felt great!" I say as I step out of the shower stall that I had just taken a shower in. Right now we were in the Daisy Pokemon Center and a few minutes ago I had healed my pokemon. 

While I was there CJ, Chase, and I decided to take some showers because we were all sweaty from that workout we had. 

With towels around my body and hair, I prod through my backpack and take out a pair of blue jeans and my white v-neck long sleeved shirt to wear. 

After I get the clothes out, I get dressed and towel dry my hair. I comb through my hair and grab a hair clasp to keep it up. I smile in satisfaction at the tousled hair that came out the clasp.

Then I take out my shell necklace that Skyler gave me and fasten it around my neck. I touch the shiny shell and then the crystal beads. For that moment I remember Skyler and all the things we did together. I miss him!

After I finish reminiscing, I walk out the door to have Ellie jump on my shoulder. I scratch behind her ears and walk to the room where CJ and Chase were.

When I get there, I see Chase jumping on the bed and CJ zipping his backpack.

CJ turns around to greet me but when he sees me he blushes.

"Hi Rosie, ready to go explore the city?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. 

Chase quits jumping on the bed and releases Joey. I guess he did that for the company.

"But first let me call Professor Palmetto." I say and we walk out the doors and into the main lobby of the pokemon center.

I walk to the videophone and punch in the numbers to Professor Palmetto's Lab. Suddenly her face appears before the screen and she lights up in surprise.

"Hello Rosie, what a pleasant surprise!" She says. Then she sits down a small Rattata that she had been holding.

"Hello Professor Palmetto what's going on?" I ask.

Hello Professor Palmetto! Ellie says with a wave of her hand-like tail.

"Hello Ellie, you look healthy!" She says.

"I'm doing fine Rosie any new pokemon? How's the egg?" She acts.

"No, sorry I don't have any new pokemon but Vanilla evolved into Bayleef! The egg is fine; sometimes I can feel something in move inside of it." I say and look at the shiny egg that I polished before I got into the shower.

"Rosie! What did I tell you about the rate of your pokemon capturing? Most trainers have at least ten by now!" She scolds me. It feels like someone stabs my in the heart and I double over from the blow. Why is she yelling at me like that? Tears swell up in my eyes.

"I'm going to catch a ton of pokemon, you watch!" I cry and storm away from the phone. I'm going to show her that I can catch pokemon!

_That's what I wanted to happen. Now that she's mad she'll go and capture and train a lot of pokemon! _Professor Palmetto thinks.

"Sorry Prof. but she's kind of angry with you!" CJ says.

"That's okay CJ, I'll speak with her again…soon." Professor Palmetto says and hangs up.

_She'll be fine; I'm going to make sure of that! _CJ thinks and crosses his arms and walks to the chair that Chase was sitting on.

***

****

Cheer up Rosie, you'll catch some more pokemon! I know you will! Ellie says as she gives me a hug.

I wipe away my tears and return Ellie's head.

"You're right Ellie!" I say.

I get up from the bed and walk back to the lobby to CJ and Chase. They were reading some magazines when I got there.

"Are you okay now?" Chase asks.

"I'm fine Chase, thanks for asking." I tell him. He smiles to himself and then raises up out the seat and stands beside me.

I look over to CJ. "I'm ready now." I tell him.

****

Chapter Two

"The Sparky and his Gang is here! Hide!" The frenzied civilians cry. People start to scatter throughout the streets one by one.

I look at Chase and CJ; they stare back at me in confusion. Whatever it is we're going to have to face it head to head! But I wonder who Sparky is and why they are afraid of him and his gang.

I jog up to an older woman who was trying to vacate away from the area.

"Who are Sparky and the gang?" I ask.

"Get away while you can, get away while you can!" She yells hysterically. I stand there in a wild state of bewilderment. This Sparky must be really dangerous.

"They're here!" A crazed voice yells. I whip my head around to see what it was but my now past shoulder length hair gets into my eyes.

When I move it back into the clamp I see the hilarious little gang of pokemon. There was at least five Pichu, five Magby, one Igglypuff, one Cleffa, and one Elekid. They're so tiny and those menacing looks on their faces just top it all off.

I try to contain my laughter but it comes out in one loud giggle.

Hey! The Cleffa yells.

She's laughing at us! A Pichu tells them.

Let's show her what we're made of! The Elekid says in a snug tone of voice. Then I see electricity flow through the little plug thingy on it's head.

"Uh oh, he means business!" CJ tells us.

Why don't you babies just go home to your trainers? Ellie tells them as she jumps between them and me. The townspeople begin to look out their windows at the spectacle that's taking place.

Shut up you monkey! Are trainers left us! We rule the town now! Elekid says, he seems like he's the leader. So I guess that he must be Sparky.

Ellie growls at them and jumps back onto my shoulder.

Take this you mean old trainers! The electric pokemon say. They power up and send many bolts of yellow and blue lightning.

"Look out!" CJ yells and pushes Chase and I out the way. I see him get shocked by the electricity and he falls to the ground with his long hair standing on end.

"CJ!" Chase cries and runs over to him. Chase leaps onto him and pats his cheek but CJ is still unconscious. 

"You brats are going to pay!" I say and clutch my fist.

Oh, really? Attack! Sparky yells and the electric pokemon send another bolt of electricity at my two friends.

"No!" I yell and reach out to them but nobody grabs on. Instead they're shocked again and they lay unconscious.

"Ah!" I scream.

"I choose all of you!" I say and release all my pokemon.

They look at me waiting for orders.

"I want you to teach them all a lesson!" I say to them.

"Attack!" I scream.

*!* *!* *!* *!*

Flash:

I charge at both the Igglypuff and Cleffa at the same time. They were troublemakers and they needed to be punished, quickly! 

Hey! Take this you Eevee! Cleffa says and she makes three circles with her hands to perform a metronome attack. Then she launches at me fist first in a mega punch attack. The attack hits head on and I skid across the street in pain.

Good one, Cleffa! Watch this! Igglypuff giggles and launches at me and begins to do double slap. Her hands are a blur as she hits me with tiny blows, yet they were quite powerful. I jump back.

I'm sick of you beating on me! I scream and power up by using focus energy.

What is it up to? They ask each other.

You're going to find out now! I yell and charge at the both of them, using take down attack. I grab the pokemon by their arms and leap into the air, bringing them up with me. They scream in horror. Then I bring them down to the ground, they each hit the ground very hard and I jump back to my pose.

They groan and tremble in fear.

Ah! I scream and launch myself into a skull bash attack and hit them with my torpedo-like body. They are lifted off their feet and they fall to the ground about twenty feet away.

Yes! Two down, a lot more to go! I cheer and do a back flip.

*!* *!* *!*

Crimson:

Why is a strong fire type like you under the command of some no good trainer? The tiny Magby yell.

I sit on my haunches and say; "Rosie treats my right, and takes good care of me. I love my trainer; too bad you don't have one! Instead you just terrorize other people because of your problems! Well listen here, it stops now!" 

"Tough talk for a pretty boy like you Vulpix, back away before your tails get burned! The most powerful Magby declares.

Make me kid! I say.

You asked for it! He yells and lunges at me using a fir punch attack. His hit knocks me to the ground and I lick the sore that was on my cheek.

I laugh.

That's all you got? I boast. It works because he staggers for a second.

You mean that didn't hurt? He asks nervously.

Of course not, I've been trained to withstand other fire attacks! Let me show you a real one! I say but Magby reacts very quickly and spews out a massive stream of fire. I challenge his with my own and we go back and forth. My energy is fading quickly and I don't know if I can hold up much longer. I jump out the line of fire to be clobbered with a mega punch attack by another pokemon.

This time, it really did hurt and I grunt in pain.

"Use fire spin Crimson!" Rosie suggests.

Thanks Rosie that's a great idea! I tell her as I let loose a stream of fire that envelops the baby pokemon.

No! They scream as the fire encloses them. When the fire disappears they lay in am ashen heap.

Hooray! I cheer.

*!* *!*

Vanilla:

He he, you Bayleef. We're going to beat you down! The Pichu growl.

I snicker at their squeaky voices.

You expect me to believe that! I say.

You're mean! They cry and latch their hands together, releasing a very powerful attack on me. I swivel my leaf rapidly thus blocking the electric attack.

How can this be? They ask each other. They shrug their responses and line back up. Then they jump on me and start stomping. I bellow in pain as their feet hit my body.

I know how I can get them off me! I extend my vines and wrap them around each Pichu, and then I lift them into the air and slam them to the ground. They squeal in pain and don't move one bit. They also tremble in fear.

Gotcha! I say with a wink.

*!*

Ellie:

Ouch! I yell as I'm hurled into the air by Sparky. This is no easy battle, it seems as if I can't win. He had just thrown me into the air.

I land on my feet and charge at him using mega kick. It connects and he falls to the ground but gets back up. 

That's not enough to beat me! He says and releases a shower of thunderbolts at me. I duck and roll out the way. Then I do a flip in the air to escape the last bolt. I breathe heavily; I was really fatigue for I had been fighting for about fifteen minutes so far.

I run at him full speed and do a monkey flip on him. He flips over and kick flips back up. Is he ever going to stay down?

Then he charges at me with a thunder punch and punches me in the chest. I fly into the air and get zapped by the electricity that formed around my body.

I scream in pain.

"Ellie! Use slash attack!" Rosie tells me. She had been watching all the other pokemon battle but now that they defeated their opponents, she was watching me.

All right! I say. Sparky lines up for his attack and in a blur we run at each other at our maximum speed, slashing each other. I stand there facing the opposite direction, just as Sparky is doing.

My heart throbbed and my chest heaved. There was a stinging sensation on my left rib but I bear the pain.

Uh. Sparky grunts and falls to the ground in defeat.

Yes, the battle is finally over! I won!

_This is my chance! _Rosie thought and she pulled out a few pokeballs. 

I guess she's going to capture some of them!

"Go pokeballs!" She says and hurls pokeballs at Sparky, a Magby, and a Pichu. The balls rattle and then they stop. Sparky's ball turns yellow, black, and green. Pichu's turns pale yellow, and black. The pokeball that Magby is in turns red, orange and yellow.

She kisses the pokeballs and put Pichu in Chase's backpack and Magby in CJ's backpack. Then she looks at Sparky's pokeball for a while, just staring at it. Then she puts her fingers in a peace sign.

"We got a new buddy guys!" She says.

We all run over to her and hug her. Tears stream out her eyes.

"You all are the best!" She says and bites her lip to stop crying.

***

Wow! I really got all those pokemon! I hope the boys like their gifts.

Chase and CJ start to stir and they soon get up from the ground. 

"Whoa, that was quite a shock huh Chase?" CJ asks.

"Yeah!" Chase agrees and rubs his eyes. Then he runs up to me and jumps into my arms.

"Oh Rosie, I'm glad your okay!" He cries and then looks at the weakened pokemon that were crawling on the ground.

"Whoa! I guess your pokemon did that!" CJ says.

I rub my head and smile nervously.

"Yeah, they did!" I say. Ellie and I punch fists.

A crowd of people rush over to us and pull out their pokeballs to capture the pokemon. 

"No!" I scream. 

"You have no right to capture these pokemon! They won't hurt you anymore!" I scream.

They all look at me and then at their pokeballs. Then they pull back to throw them.

A shrill of a whistle-stops them dead in their tracks.

An Officer Jenny pulls up in her motorcycle.

"Step away from the pokemon!" She says.

Then an important looking man walks up.

"She's right! She weakened these pokemon! If they belong to anyone, they belong to her! As the mayor of Daisy Island, I will let her decide what we shall do with these pokemon!" The mayor proclaims.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He adds and they stare at their feet in embarrassment. 

"Oh thank you Mayor!" I say and extend my hand. He shakes it.

"I would really like it if you send these pokemon to Professor Palmetto of Sandy Island! You should really thank my pokemon, for they did all the work!" I say. Then out of the corner of my eye I spot a photographer. I quickly pose for a picture with CJ and Chase.

"As she has said, these pokemon are now under Professor Palmetto's care!" The Mayor says.

"Meet me at City Hall tomorrow at noon!" The Mayor whispers to me.

****

Chapter Three

"Good move Sparky!" I encourage him as he finishes a combination. Right now we were training on the beach near the pokemon gym.

He learned how to do many new karate moves. It was great because Elekid walk on two legs and have two arms just like humans do. We also worked on his quick attack, swift attack, mega punch, and mega kick attacks. They were all quite powerful and he listens to me perfectly. He's kind of grown on me already, but the pokemon still hold a grudge against him except Flash. 

I guess Flash didn't mind him because they are both quite young. They really hit it off.

Thanks for teaching me all these new attacks Rosie. He says and scratches his head.

"Your are welcome!" I grin and lift him up and give him a hug. 

"See having a trainer isn't a bad thing, because they start to really care for you!" I say.

My other master didn't. He says and frowns slightly.

"Well I'm not him am I? I want to be your friend Sparky, your friend. Okay?" I say in a soothing voice.

I understand now! He grins and returns the hug.

"Good, now let's get over to that gym!" I say and point at the outdoor arena of the gym.

***

Chase, CJ, and I look around the arena to find a gym leader to challenge. 

A young woman of about twenty-five years saunters into the gym. She has short purple hair and gray eyes. She wears a flowing skirt and a simple white t-shirt.

"Hello, I'm Rosie and I would like to challenge you to a gym battle!" I say and extend my hand. The woman shakes it and crosses her arms.

"I'm Josie, the leader of the Daisy Island Gym. We're going to have a team battle or a two on two battle. The pokemon have to be different types. Choose wisely." She tells me in a gentile voice.

"Ok!" I say and walk to the other end of the arena.

"I choose you, Totodile and Hoothoot!" She says and her small pokemon leap into the arena. There must be something about them; they look very strong. I'm going to need some power in this battle.

"Well I choose you Ellie and Sparky!" I say. My pokemon walk up to the other pokemon and wait for orders.

"Be careful Rosie, Sparky isn't that experienced!" CJ informs me. He's right but I have confidence in my newest pokemon. A lot of confidence!

*!*

"Totodile, use scratch attack! Hoothoot use your tackle attack!" I look at Sparky and I agree to take on Hoothoot.

"Use light screen!" Rosie tells Sparky and he puts up an energy barrier to deflect their attacks.

"Water gun!" Both of the pokemon spew out pressurized water at us.

"I knew there was something special about your pokemon! Sparky use thunderbolt attack!" Rosie says.

Sparky leaps into the air and releases blue thunder at the two streams of water. The electricity moves through the water and the pokemon get fried.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Use tackle everyone!" Josie says and we all face fault.

The two pokemon rush at us but we jump out the way.

"Use mega punch Sparky use mega kick Ellie!" Rosie tells us. We flip in front of the two pokemon and unleash our attacks on them. They fly all the way to their owner and fall to the ground in defeat.

Yeah we did it! I yell. I slap hands with Sparky and we run to Rosie and jump into her open arms.

"Great teamwork you two!" She says and squeezes us ever tighter.

I'm happy that we pleased Rosie, aren't you? Sparky says.

Yeah! I say.

"You really deserve this! I don't know why I made that mistake but you preyed upon it. That shows that you're a good trainer! I present to you the Daisy Badge!" Josie says and hands Rosie a shiny badge that looks like a beautiful daisy with large leaves.

"Oh thank you! I couldn't have done it without these two though!" Rosie tells her and then smiles down at us.

***

"I present to you, Rosie Fierra of Sandy Island; an honorary plaque for your help in defeated the mob of pokemon. You will always be remembered!" The Mayor says and hands me a beautiful plaque with a silver inscription that gives all the info of all I did.

The mayor's assistant pins a badge on me and urges me to make a speech at the podium.

I look at the crowd of many faces of many types of people. Then I look at Ellie.

Go on! She urges me.

"Hello people of Daisy Island. It has been quite weird for me the past few days. I was recently hospitalized after suffering a head injury. I defeated Sparky and the gang. I've even gotten my third gym badge. But let me tell you, I'm glad that this happened."

"Experiences make you a stronger person. It makes you very diverse, and believe me, I should know that more than anyone. It's been over a few weeks since I became a pokemon trainer. I wouldn't change one thing about what's happened to me."

"I met new people and new pokemon. I've done new things, things that will be with me all my life."

"I want to thank you all, for giving me this plaque, this badge, this experience. I truly loved everything that has happened here in Daisy."

"Before I leave, I want to say three things. I have the best pokemon, a girl like me could ever have. I have the best friends, friends that will stick by you no matter what. And, that I have no regrets. Things can be hard but you must overcome them. Thank you civilians, for your generosity and your kindness. I will truly miss this wonderful island!" I say and bite back a tear. I run over to CJ, Chase, and Ellie. I give them a huge hug. I have the best things that a girl could ever have. A great friend, an almost little bro, and the best pokemon!


	8. Lasso Island

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure: Lasso Island

Written By: Sapphire Mists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sapphire Mists is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

4). If you haven't read the other adventures, I suggest that you do before reading this fan-fiction!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: A person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*!*: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

*!*…: If there are more than one battle signs, it means they are all fighting at the same time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue

Hello people, what's up? I hope that you're doing all right! Well I am doing fine!

Previously, I was on Daisy Island with my comrades, CJ and Chase. We sure did have a good time there! It was wonderful!

We ran into Sparky and his gang of pre-evolved pokemon. Also known as baby pokemon. There was a massive pokemon battle that took place. It involved all of my pokemon beating up the baby pokemon because they were terrorizing the island. 

I even got to capture a few of them but I gave a Pichu and a Magby to Chase and CJ, but I got to keep Sparky, the Elekid. He is very strong a powerful and I think he is a valuable member of my team already. I have a feeling that my pokemon gained a lot of experience during that battle we had.

The whole thing started when mass amounts of people were running to their homes, away from the gang. CJ, Chase, and I stood our ground and faced them. I couldn't help but laugh at the pokemon and they shocked my friends because of that. Then well, the battle happened.

The mayor commended me on it and I got a badge and a plaque honoring me for it. I sent all the other pokemon to Professor Palmetto to prove to her that I can catch pokemon.

I also won my third badge with ease; the gym leader made a simple mistake that cost her the whole match. I got a shiny, new Daisy Badge, proving that I had won against the Daisy Island Gym Leader.

So, now that I've filled you in on the last few things that has happened, let's get on with the story!

****

Chapter One

"Only a few more minutes until we get to Lasso Island!" CJ informed us. A sigh of relief escapes my lungs. We had been on the Flower Ferry for the past week!

First we were caught up in a storm and had to dock into a tiny island that fifty people lived in. Then we had to pass the Flower Break, which is a huge barrier that separates the Inner Islands from the Outer Islands. It's also a shift in time so now we're an hour ahead.

"I'm thirsty!" Chase whined. I reach into my backpack and hand him a cherry juice box. He takes it eagerly and smiles.

"You're the best Rosie!" He tells me as he takes a long swig of the sweet liquid.

I look at the choppy water of the ocean and off into the horizon. The sun is starting to dip below it because it's about eight o' clock in the evening.

I can't wait until we get to another pokemon center I'm tired! Ellie says and rubs her eye. 

"We'll be there soon, I promise!" I say and sure enough, the ferry docks at a huge pier and we start to unload.

When we finally get out of the sea of people, we make our way to a bench and I look for the nearest pokemon center on the map. It's one about three blocks away so we start to make our way there.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at a Pokemon Center that looks like a log cabin. It has that homey look to it and from the large, square windows I can see yet another Nurse Joy.

CJ holds the door for Chase and I and then we walk to the front desk.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you heal my pokemon?" I ask her as I show her my pokeballs and Ellie.

"Sure!" She says, then she looks as if she's thinking about something.

Then her face lights up in excitement.

"Aren't you Rosie who defeated the Baby Pokemon Gang in Daisy?" She asks.

"Yeah!" I say, surprised that someone actually knows about it.

"Don't you know that you're the talk of the entire Flower Archipelago?" She asks.

"Well, now I do!" I say shyly. I rub my head in embarrassment.

"How about I give you a nice hot plate of pasta, eh?" She asks.

"Sure!" We all say, a warm meal is what we've been craving for.

***

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!" We say as we eat the last noodle of the spaghetti that we had received from Joy.

"The pleasure is all mines! Oh, and your pokemon are healed!" She says handing me my shiny pokeball containing my best friends.

"Thank you!" I say and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Now, you better get some rest because tomorrow there is a contest called the Gligar Catching contest at the Lasso Waterfall." She informs me as she directs us to a room with a bunk bed and a twin sized bed, with a bathroom.

Wow, I could catch a Gligar! They are so cool looking! I can't wait until tomorrow!

After I change into my pajamas in the bathroom I climb into the warm bed.

"Good night boys!" I say. 

"Good night!" They say.

***

"Ah!" I yawn and stretch my arms. My hair covers my face and I flip it away. I always wanted long hair but dang, I got to tame this stuff. I got to make a hair appointment, stat!

"Wake up guys!" I say as I climb out the bed. CJ climbs out the bed wearing a pair of plaid boxers and walks into the bathroom. I eye him for some odd reason. He has a nice body. Shut up Rosie! What were you thinking, CJ is your friend. Nothing more. But I like him Inner Rosie! What about Skyler? What about him? Just keep everything inside, don't say anything! OK! OK!

I shake my head after that battle between the good and bad sides of my conscience. That was really weird.

I walk over to Chase and look at his face. Awe, he looks so innocent when he's sleeping! I'll let him sleep a little longer.

I see the way you look at CJ sometimes. Ellie says as she stretches and leaps onto my shoulder.

"Ellie, I'm sure it's not anything." I tell her. Sometimes I can understand what she says.

I think that you like him a lot! Ellie says and hugs my neck.

"Whatever." I say and reach into my pack to get some toiletries out so that I can use them when I go into the bathroom.

CJ comes out the bathroom with his blonde hair slightly damp after his shower. 

"Good morning Rosie!" He says and dries his hair off.

"Hey CJ." I say and quickly slink past him and into the bathroom.

I shower and comb my hair. Then I put on my jeans and a baby blue tee with my denim jacket. I braid my hair into a ponytail and walk out the bathroom to see Chase fully awake and clothed playing with Joey.

"Are you ready?" Chase asks and he returns his pokemon.

"Yeah!" I say.

****

Chapter Two

The Lasso Waterfall is a beautiful loop shaped waterfall that falls off a high cliff with vines growing alongside it. The water empties into a narrow river that flows into the Flora Ocean.

We walk to a stage and up to a ticket counter. A man that's most likely in his thirties is sitting there.

"Hello Sir, can I sign up for the Gligar Catching Contest?" I ask.

"Sure Mademoiselle, you must catch the pokemon with a Gligar Ball!" He says and hands me a pokeball that has blue and green markings and two emeralds on the top half. I hold the pokeball in my hand and look at it in complete awe. It was such a beautiful pokeball.

"You can only use one pokemon to come along with you." The man says.

Ellie smiles as if she already knows that she's going to be chosen. I'm going to fool her.

"Go Flash!" I say and send out my trusty Eevee.

Thanks for choosing me Rosie! He says and nuzzles my face.

"You're welcome Flash!" I grin.

"I guess you'll be with me!" Chase says to Ellie and he picks her from my shoulder and places her onto his.

"Be good Ellie!" I say and Flash and I walk to the start line.

"Welcome to the biweekly Gligar Catching Contest! The object of this contest is to catch the biggest Gligar that you can find!" The announcer says.

A young girl with orange hair and a green shirt catches my eye.

"Hey Hannah!" I say.

"Rosie, how are you?" She says in surprise.

"I'm fine and you?" I ask.

"I'm doing well!" She says and walks over to me.

"Go!" The announcer says and everyone runs out to different spots looking for a Gligar.

"Meet you at the finish line!" Hannah says and dashes off with her Bulbasaur following her. 

"Come on Flash!" I say and jog to a place near the waterfall.

***

"Do you see anything Flash?" I ask him as I inspect some bushes.

No! Flash calls back. 

I look at the vines and they seem to go all the way up the cliff so I walk over to them.

"Hey Flash I'm going to climb these vines so call me if you see something." With that said, I climb the vines, easing myself up with my arms and legs. It was quite easy now that I had been training with CJ. I finally have upper body strength!

When I get to the top I roll up my pants legs and walk into the stream that emptied into the waterfall. The water felt really good on my feet.

A large rock that has a hollow in it catches my attention. It is right there stuck in the riverbed.

I walk over to it and I hear a howling noise.

"Who is it?" I say, growing a little nervous.

I pull the seaweed covering the hollow and a pokemon pops out.

Boo! It exclaims.

"Ah!" I scream and fall into the water.

"Oh no help!" I scream as the stream carries me down towards the waterfall.

Rosie! Flash cries and leaps up some rocks to look at me.

I wish I could help! I'm just so useless in this form! He says and cries.

"Flash believe in yourself!" I say and then I'm pulled into the water and I plunge down the waterfall, kicking and screaming as I see a baby blue and lime green Gligar fly over head. I hit the water at an angle so I don't get hurt and I swim to the shore.

I prop myself up against some rocks and Flash runs to me and licks my face.

Are you okay Rosie? He says full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get that Gligar!" I say and point to the female Gligar that's sitting on a rock laughing at us.

*!*

"Use your skull bash attack!" Rosie tells me. 

I form my body into a missile like shape and blast myself at the scorpion pokemon. 

He he he! She giggles and flies out the way. Then she charges back at me using a mega kick attack. It hits me in my torso and I get blasted back to Rosie's arms.

She's too powerful and I'm too weak! I'm ashamed of myself! I tell her and begin to cry.

"Shut up Flash! You know that you're way stronger than she is! Don't ever think that way! Try your best and you'll succeed!" She reassures me. 

She's right! I must be confident.

Ah! I say and launch myself at the Gligar using another skull bash attack. This time it knocks her into a tree.

Ouchies! She screams and flies back up.

You're going to pay! She threatens and dives down at me. I try to jump out the way but she grabs me and lifts me into the air. Then she flies around in a circle and throws me down to the water and I hit it in a dangerous way. I cry in pain and jump out the water.

"Flash you must stop fighting or you'll be very hurt!" Rosie says and rushes over to my body and scoops me up in her arms.

Let go of me! I will not be beaten! I say and jump out of her arms.

I will not stand this any longer. Ah! I yell at the Gligar and a new sensation fills my body. 

"Flash, you're evolving!" Rosie exclaims.

Whoa! I say as my legs, ears, and tail elongate and my fur change from blonde and white to all white. Pure white! A jewel that has sapphire, emerald, and ruby appears on my forehead.

"Flash you're an Espeon now!" Rosie says.

I guess so! I say.

"I can understand you!" She cries and whips out her pokedex.

"Espeon: the psychic cat pokemon. This evolved form of Eevee evolves when they are extremely happy with their trainers. They can predict temperatures and use a variety of psychic and dark moves. The usual color ranges from lilac to violet. As with any psychic pokemon the trainers can understand their pokemon's speech." It says in that mechanical voice it has.

"Wow! You're wonderful!" She says and hugs me.

I lick her face in return. I'm not a foot tall anymore some now I'm up to Rosie's thigh.

But I must defeat this pokemon now! I tell her and stare at the surprised Gligar that was waiting for me to attack.

Rosie rises from the ground with a confident look in her eyes.

"Use disable!" She says and my gray eyes glow. A blue aura surrounds the Gligar and I lift her into the air.

"Slam her!" Rosie says.

I use all my mental energy and slam her down to the ground.

"Excellent! Go Gligar ball!" She says and tosses the stunning pokeball at the Gligar that it's meant to be captured with.

The ball shakes but then it comes to a cease.

"Hooray, we got a Gligar now!" Rosie exclaims. Then she runs over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Great job!" She says.

You're welcome! I say and lick her face.

"It is now time for the weigh-in!" The announcer says.

"Come on Flash!" She says. 

***

"Rosie's Gligar weighs thirty-five pounds!" The announcer says.

"That puts Rosie into third place!" He adds.

I look at Flash and say "we came in third place!" 

Hooray! He says.

"And now, for Hannah's Gligar… it weighs forty pounds that puts her in second place. Leaving Kino in first place!" He exclaims.

"Rosie gets fifty dollars and a bronze trophy!" The announcer says and he hands me a check and a nice, little trophy with a tiny Gligar on it. 

Hannah received one hundred dollars and a silver trophy. The grand prize is two hundred dollars, a gold trophy, and a years supply of Pokemon Chow. 

I walk back with Hannah to Chase and CJ who were waiting for me eagerly.

"That was awesome Flash, you evolved!" Chase says and hugs Flash.

"How did you know that happened?" I ask.

"We saw everyone on this huge screen but they mainly focused on you because you went through the most trouble." CJ tells me. Then he pulls some grass out my wet hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I fell down the waterfall that was so cool!" I say.

Hannah, Chase, and CJ just stare at me.

"What?" I ask.

****

Chapter Three

"I guess until we meet yet again Hannah!" I say and hold out my hand. She shakes it and we embrace each other quickly.

"I guess so, see you all later!" She says and walks down to the ferry.

I watch her leave and then turn to my buddies and walk in the opposite direction.

"Hannah is the prettiest girl I ever saw!" Chase says with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh no, he likes girls already!" CJ says and laughs.

"I don't, I just like Hannah!" He says.

We continue to walk down the path and we pass a huge farm. There was also a green pasture with rolling hills. In the pasture were Ponyta, Miltank, and Tauros grazing on the healthy green grass.

We longingly gaze at the pokemon, with our arms up against the fence. I can see the strength of the Tauros as they challenge each other to petty little bouts, trying to show off to the Miltank.

Suddenly I hear a whooshing sound and some type of rope surrounding all of us. 

"What the-?" CJ says in confusion.

"Ha ha! You thieves!" An older man of about thirty says.

"Take this!" He says and lifts the lasso and swings us around in the air. And then finally he slams us to the ground. We hit it pretty hard and we start to roll along the ground.

"Flash stop us from rolling with disable attack!" I say and press his pokeball with my finger. He dematerializes and stops us with his psychic energy.

I get up and dust myself off and run up to the man.

"What the heck is your problem sir?" I scream.

He stands his ground and says, "I told you thieves to get!" 

"We're no thieves mister!" Chase says. "Honest!"

His face softens at the sight of Chase.

"Ok I believe you, why were you looking at my pokemon like that?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"We don't either!" Chase and CJ exclaim.

"Okay I believe you."

"The least I can do is give you some dinner!" He says.

***

"That was pretty tasty Mr. John!" Chase says.

CJ and I nod our approval.

"Why thank you lad." He says.

I take this opportunity to ask him if he'll teach me the art of lassoing. It seems very interesting and perhaps very useful in the future.

"Could you teach me how to lasso?" I ask him.

"Not until you beat me in a pokemon match!" He says with a glint in his eye.

"My pleasure!" I say.

***

Right no we're on a grassy field of Mr. John's pasture. There are many crocuses in this field and it makes the whole area smell good.

"We're having a one on one battle and I'm going to choose my Ponyta!" He says and releases a fire pony.

"Well I'm going to choose Flash for this battle!" I say and throw out his pokeball.

My new Espeon waits on the grass for orders. He twitches his ear and looks at me.

The temperature went up ten degrees because of that pokemon. I'm pretty sure that we can beat him! He says.

"Cool!" I say.

"Begin!" CJ yells.

*!*

"Ponyta use stomp!" Mr. John says. His pokemon neighs and tries to stomp on me.

"Use agility!" Rosie tells me. I teleport from place to place and start to run straight at the pokemon but then I disappear behind him. It grunts in confusion.

"Whoa!" Chase says getting a little dizzy from my performance.

"Use flamethrower Ponyta!" He says and his pokemon spits a stream of flames.

"Disable that attack Flash!" Rosie says. I use the power within and deflect the fire back at Ponyta. It hits Ponyta but it can still fight.

"Use ember!" Ponyta shoots fire across the ground.

"Skull bash!" Rosie says and I jump through the fire and ram the other pokemon's side causing it to fall into the ground in defeat.

"Great job Flash! Return!" Rosie says proudly.

What Rosie doesn't know is that I gave her a gift! You shall soon find out what it is! I go into my pokeball with no resistance, but with a sneaky smile on my face.

*** 

"I guess that you're worthy of my lasso training." Mr. John says.

"All right!" I say.

*That night*

"Thanks for teaching me how to lasso things Mr. John!" I say.

"You were a natural Rosie. Please call me Kyle!" He says.

Right now we were in his living room watching TV. The Pokemon News was on and they were discussing when Eevee evolved into the Umbreon and Espeon forms. Luckily, I experienced that first hand so that report was kind of boring.

It's eleven o' clock and we were all quite fatigued. Today was a busy day for the pokemon and us. A lot of cool things happened. But the best of all was when my Flash evolved into an Espeon.

"Why don't you get yourselves ready for bed, I would be a fool to make you go back to the pokemon center." He tells us as he turns off the TV.

I look at Chase, he was already sound asleep. I walk over to the couch and lift him onto my shoulders.

Kyle directs us to our rooms and once we get there I lay Chase in a small twin sized bed and tuck him under the blankets.

"Thank you for all you've done Kyle." CJ says.

"My pleasure, you kids are a good bunch. Rosie here taught me that my Ponyta could stand a little more training. Heck, her Espeon annihilated Ponyta!" He laughs.

We all join in.

"Well good night you two, see you in the morning!" He says and turns to go out the bedroom.

The bedroom has a rustic appeal to it. Everything is wooden and in plaid. Plus the dressers are elegantly carved. 

I reach down into my bag for my pajamas and turn to go into the bathroom to change. Ellie decides to climb into the bed and wait for me to come back.

In the mirror I check my face. My face seemed to have a natural rosy glow to it. I'm so radiant, what guy couldn't resist me? Just kidding! But I do think that I'm pretty.

I change into my pajamas and peek around the corner into the room.

An amazing sight comes into view; I can see CJ taking off his shirt. He tenses up for a little bit and looks behind him. I quickly duck around the corner to avoid being caught in my peeping Tom act.

Phew! That was so close!

Then I casually walk into the room, as if I never saw anything and get into the bed. CJ was combing his hair when I came in. Then he turns to look at me in his plaid boxers. My heart lurches and I flush nervously.

"See you in the morning Rosie." He says. Then he turns away from me and smiles excitedly. _Plan one, executed! She liked what she saw! Hooray!_

"Good night CJ." I say and close my eyes, dreaming about what would happen if I told him how I feel. 

_Maybe she feels the same way that I do! If only she pined for me like I pine for her._ _Why can't I bring myself to tell her how I feel? Why? And why I'm all of a sudden a poet? All these questions, but no answers. Am I in love?_ _Maybe. Hey! There's an answer!_

***

"Good Gligar, good!" I say as my newest pokemon Gligar performs an aerial tackle attack.

Then she does something unexpected. She flies into the air and puts herself into a stance like that of an archer. She forms some of her energy into an arrow and a bow and shoots it right next to my foot.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn that move?" I ask her when she hovers close to my face.

I don't know but I could do it ever since I was very young. My mommy could do it too! She says with a grin.

Gligar is truly a rare pokemon. Yes, Gligar are common in these parts, but my Gligar is different.

"Cool!" I say. For some reason I can understand everything that my pokemon say. I think that Flash has something to do with it. I hope so!

"I need to come up with a name for you." I tell her.

Cool! She says. I can tell that Gligar is at least one year old because of her giddiness. 

I once did some research on a goddess in Greek mythology. Her name was Artemis and she is the Goddess of The Moon and The Hunt. My Gligar even has a white crescent moon mark on her forehead! Artemis would be the perfect name for her!

"Would you like to be called Artemis from now on?" I ask her. She spins around, doing a nine hundred-degree spin.

Sure! Artemis, the lovely Gligar! She exclaims and giggles.

"You're so funny Artemis!" I say and giggle at her joke.

Artemis and I practiced a great deal of moves today. Like her tackle, slash, ultra slash, faint attack, screech, quick attack, and harden. She's pretty good in fighting and she already seems like a great friend to have.

"Here's some breakfast!" CJ says and he brings us a bowl of cereal and pokemon food. I fed all the other pokemon earlier that day so that I could have some time alone with Artemis.

"Thanks CJ!" I say and sit it on the grass for us to eat.

"No problem!" He says and begins to walk away. He stops and turns back.

"Is there something you forgot?" I ask.

"Nah!" He says and walks back into the house. _Darn, I didn't tell her how I felt!_

While I'm eating my bowl of Fruity Pebbles I watch Artemis eat he tropical pokemon feed. She really seems to enjoy it and she munches away.

This is so tasty! She says.

"Well CJ deserves all the praise!" I say and rub my head. 

Yeah. She says.

Oh, why do I act so nonchalant around him? I want him to know but I don't have the guts to tell him how I feel! I'm such a coward.

***

"I really enjoyed your stay at my farm!" Kyle says.

We were on the pier, getting ready to board the Flower Ferry once more.

"I loved your pokemon!" Chase exclaims.

Kyle pats him on his head. Chase giggles.

"Thanks for everything!" I tell him and shake his hand. CJ does too.

"Y'all come back now, hear?" He says with that Southern accent of his.

"We will!" CJ says and he slings his backpack on his shoulder.

"Bye!" We all say and climb upon the ferry.

"What island is next Rosie?" Chase acts. His face lights up when he asks that.

"I guess we should go to Misty Island next!" I say.

"Yeah, that has a gym. You can win your next badge there." CJ tells me.

"Come on Ellie; let's go over there!" I say and point to a section of the boat where it comes to a point. We stand there; wondering what new challenges awaits us. A slight breeze comes through, and it blows my hair in the wind.

_What beauty! Soon, soon._


	9. All in Dew Time

Rosie's Pokemon Adventure: All In Dew Time!

Written By: Sapphire Mists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sapphire Mists is here and I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction but there are a few rules: 

1). I own Rosie and all the other characters that don't appear in the original storyline.

2). If you would like to use Rosie then you must have my permission, considering that she is my character.

3). Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

4). If you haven't read the other adventures, I suggest that you do before reading this fan-fiction!

Here are a few things that you should know before you read this story:

__

Italics: A person's thoughts

***: A break in the page

*!*: A battle sequence

...: Pokemon speech that is translated

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

*!*…: If there are more than one battle signs, it means they are all fighting at the same time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue

Hello, everyone! Rosie Fierra is here once again! What's been up with you guys? Well a lot has happened with my life lately.

Last time I was with you, I participated in a little shindig called the Gligar Catching Contest. I caught a great pokemon, which I aptly name Artemis after this attack that she can do with an energy bow and arrow. In case you don't know, in Greek mythology, Artemis is the Goddess of the Moon and of the Hunt. I met up with Hannah and I placed third in the contest, thus winning a trophy and fifty dollars that I haven't yet spent.

My beloved pokemon, Flash, evolved into a pure white Espeon with extraordinary psychic powers. I also think that he gave me the power to understand pokemon speech! It's awesome finally knowing what they are saying!

We met a fine older man named Kyle John who gave us a little "southern hospitality". The southern part coming from the accent that he possesses. I had a pokemon battle against his Ponyta with my Flash. Flash won and he taught me how to use a lasso.

I had a scene with CJ! Well not actually a scene but I saw him kind of get undressed. Well that's not much but it sure is for me! I'm falling for him, big time! I hope he's falling for me too.

Oh well, come what may. Let's get on with the story!

****

Chapter One

"We have now arrived on Misty Island, thanks for using the Flower Ferry!" The announcer tells us over the loud speakers located at different ends of the robust ferry that takes so many people to many places throughout the Archipelago.

"Hooray!" Chase exclaims and jumps for joy.

I sigh. It has been over three days since we left Lasso Island and Kyle. We had been on this ferry for a long, long time and now that it was over I just couldn't fathom it. 

"Come on Ellie!" I say and Ellie perks up from the spot on the bench that she had been napping on. 

Yea! We're here! She says and stretches her long arms and leaps upon my shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel." I tell her and pat her on the head. She giggles and pats me on the back with her hand-like tail.

Once we walk off the ramp, a mist seems to just surround us. But it's not a very thick mist, it's just right. I can see through it almost perfectly and it makes everything look so damp and beautiful.

"Whoa…" Chase says as he looks around his surroundings.

"This place looks great!" CJ says and he adjusts the straps on his backpack. 

"I know…" I see and stoop down to pick up a beautiful flower that had drops of dew clinging to the lavender petals. I take out a plastic container and put the flower into it, the plastic can keep things in it's original forms forever.

We look around at everything around us as we walk down a dirt path that hopefully leads to the inner city. Everything looked magical here! And when the dew rolled off a leaf on a tree, it sparkled as a crystal would and falls to the ground.

"It so mystical here!" I shriek. Then I touch my now, damp hair.

"Yeah it is beautiful." A mysterious voice says.

"Who's there?" Chase says and looks around.

Out of the mist, a young man of at least twenty appeared before us. He has short blue hair and he's wearing some olive khakis and a white t-shirt. He doesn't look bad but my main interest now is CJ so I brush away his comment.

"Who are you?" CJ asks.

"I'm Lionel, and I want to challenge your stunning friend to a pokemon battle." He says coolly. You just have to admire his nonchalance!

"Sure! How many pokemon?" I ask.

"Is three all right with you? Oh and after one pokemon is eliminated you must switch pokemon!" He asks.

"All right by me!" I say.

"You can with this battle Rosie!" Chase says.

CJ takes his place as referee and waves his hand.

"Go Squirtle!" He says and sends out a cute turtle pokemon.

"Go Sparky!" I say. If the type advantage doesn't work, pure strength will!

*!*

"Squirtle use tackle attack!" Lionel says.

Squirtle retreats to his shell and charges at me. He hits me in the chest and I get blasted a few feet away. Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought!

"Sparky use a mega punch!" Rosie tells me. I leap at the pokemon and deck him across the face with my golden fist. He falls to the ground.

"Use water gun attack!" Lionel says.

Okay! Squirtle replies and shoots out a stream of pressurized water that sends me into a tree. Pain rushes through my entire body and I try to break away from this attack my energy is completely drained and I fall to the ground.

Sorry Rosie, he was just too powerful! I plead.

"That's okay Sparky! Return!" She says cheerfully. _Finally, a challenge! _She thinks.

*!*

"Go Raichu!" Lionel yells as he throws the pokeball containing the thunder mouse that evolves from a Pikachu.

"I choose you Artemis!" Rosie says and I dematerialize from my pokeball and onto the ground.

"Artemis, use quick attack!" Rosie says. I fly into the air to gain some altitude first before going in for the kill. Then I tuck myself into a tuck position and dive bomb Pikachu, knocking it to the ground. She screams in pain.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!" Lionel says. Pikachu holds her cheeks and releases a line of thunder at me. 

"Use your rapid spin attack!" Rosie tells me. I do at least a one thousand eighty degree turn, absorbing the energy from the attack. After all, ground has and advantage to electric types.

"Use agility!" Lionel yells. Pikachu zooms to many different parts of the area in an attempt to confuse me.

"Use faint attack Artemis!" Rosie tells me.

Whoopee! I shriek and cup my hands into a ball. Then I absorb some of my energy and form it into a purple and black thunder ball. Then I toss the bomb at the speedy Pikachu. It explodes and Pikachu is lifted into the air. But it isn't a direct hit so she is still all right.

"Good job on evading that attack Pikachu. Show them your head butt attack!" Lionel congratulates his pokemon.

Even I have to commend it on that; faint attack is one of my most powerful moves.

Next thing I know, Pikachu rammed me in the chest with her head and I stagger in the air. 

"Finish that mouse off with energy bow!" Rosie tells me with a grin.

"He he he!" I laugh and get into my archer position. 

Lionel looks on at me in surprise waiting to see what this attack was.

I form a bow and arrow and point at the gasping Pikachu. She's obviously suffering from fatigue.

"Release!" I release the blue arrow and it strikes Pikachu in the chest causing her to fall down in defeat.

"Yea! Great job Artemis! We won our first battle!" Rosie cheers and recalls me to my pokeball.

Cool! I cheer.

*!*

"That's a fine Gligar that you have there!" Lionel tells Rosie.

"Why thank you! Let's get back to the battle!" Rosie says.

"Right, go Persian!" Lionel says and sends out the Classy Cat pokemon with the ruby on it's forehead.

"Handle that cat Ellie!" She tells me. I leap of her shoulder.

"Ellie use fury swipes!" Rosie says. I set myself into a gallop and charge at the cat. I leap atop it's back and start slashing away.

"Use agility and slam attack!" Persian growls and starts running around in circles. I get dizzy and everything gets all out of place. 

Whoa... I mumble. Persian leaps into the air and does a flip, the motion causing me to slam into the ground. 

Ouchies! I wail.

"Can you still battle Ellie?" Rosie asks. I stand up and dust myself off.

Yeah! I say.

"Good now use karate chop!" Rosie says. Persian leaps into the air and so do I. I chop my arms on her face and she falls to the ground.

"Cool!" Chase says and swirls around.

"Persian use scratch attack!" Persian charges at me in a fluid motion and the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground and getting scratch by her sharp claws.

"Oh no Ellie, return!" Rosie says and she scoops me up from the ground. My body aches all over. It kind of feels like when you haven't ran in a long time, and the next day your body is so sore. Believe me, it's not a good feeling.

"Your a talented pokemon trainer and your pokemon are pretty awesome." Lionel says.

"Thanks. I take it that Persian was your first pokemon?" She asks.

"Yeah, we've been buddies for a long time." 

"That's good." She says.

"Great job Ellie!" Rosie whispers to me.

All of a sudden, I don't mind the pain at all…

***

"Do you have any brothers or sisters my age?" Chase asks Lionel as we walk towards the metropolitan area of Misty Island.

"Yeah, I have a little bro. I'm pretty sure he would be happy to have a playmate for a few days." Lionel says.

CJ kind of slows around and walks behind us. _When will he just leave Rosie alone? _

We walk along the moderately busy streets of the inner city, past grand appartment buildings and skyscrapers.

Lionel wants to take over the island's pokemon center. Even thought Joy's usually do this job, he wants to do it too. Right now he's an apprentice to the Nurse Joy that's already there.

Soon we arrive at the pokemon center. The pokemon center is a large establishment with a clear top. On the outside it is painted white and a soft blue. 

"After you!" Lionel says as he opens the door for Chase and I, then he lets it shut before Skyler can get in. _That punk! Who does he think he is? _

Nurse Joy looks up from some clerical work that she had been doing while we were gone.

"Where have you been Lionel? I told you to be in here an hour ago!" Joy yells.

"I was kind of busy Joy." He says cooly.

"Well kind of get yourself busy doing this paperwork!" She responds and hands him a stack of papers. It was at least like two inches thick!

She grunts and turns back to us.

"Hello! Welcome to the Misty Island Pokemon Center! How may I help you?" She asks in a sweet tone. Wow, for someone that was just angry she can sure cover up her feelings!

"Could you please heal my pokemon Nurse Joy?" I ask her.

"Of course! Hey! Aren't you Rosie Fierra?" She asks as she takes Ellie and my pokeballs to the healing room.

"Yeah." I say.

"It's great that you did what you did. I have some leftover chicken and rice, would you like that for dinner?" She asks.

"That would be great Nurse Joy!" Chase says.

"Okay I'll heat it up for you!" She says and goes into the faculty lounge.

CJ and Chase walk over to the couches and start reading magazines.

I walk over to the desk that Lionel was working diligently at. I would have to say that more than half the work was completed that he needed done.

"I never knew it took so much work to run a pokemon center." I say in an attempt to strike up a conversation. 

"Yeah, I didn't either until I started working for Joy, it pays good though. Plus I get to meet all kinds of new pokemon!" He says and finishes up the remainder of the paperwork.

"Ah, I'm finished!" He says and cracks his knuckles.

"That's pretty cool." I say looking at a crystal paperweight on the desk.

"Do you know what that is?" He asks. Then he grasps the round object.

"It's a paperweight right?" I ask him.

"Nah, it's a new pokeball called a Crystal Ball. If you talk to the Professor, she'll give you a gift certificate for a case of ten crystal balls." He says.

"Cool! I'll be right back!" I say and hurry to the nearest videophone.

I quickly punch in the digits to the lab and Professor Palmetto's beautiful face pops up.

"Hello Rosie! What's up?" She asks and looks down at a pokeball on her desk.

"Nothing much but I would like to know about these Crystal Balls that I've heard about."

"Oh, the Crystal Balls! They are great for a pokemon trainer to have!" She says.

"And?" I ask growing a little impatient. I really want one of them, now!

"With a Crystal Ball, you can keep an eye on your pokemon constantly. It has it's own unique habitat that meets your pokemon's needs. They are the newest and best types of pokeball out at the time probably for the next few years! I designed it myself!" She says with a snug look on her face.

"Wow!" I say. That's amazing!

"Yeah, I know! Oh, I received the baby pokemon you sent me. Thanks Rosie, I've been studying them since. I'm preparing a story on them based on my reasearch!" She says.

"That's good Professor. Guess what?" I ask.

"What?" She says.

"I caught a Gligar at the contest on Lasso Island! She's wonderful! Oh and Flash evolved into Espeon! But the best thing is that somehow I can understand pokemon speech!" I exclaim.

"That's very interesting." She says and ponders about this for a moment. _It's no doubt that Flash has something to do with it._

"Well, could you send me the gift certificate now?" I ask.

"Aren't we a little hasty today? Which type of crystal? There's quartz, topaz, and amethyst." She asks.

"I would like six quartz, two blue topaz, and two rose quartz please." I say.

Sending appears across the screen and a gift certificate materializes into my hand. 

"I got it!" I say.

"Redeem that at the nearest Trainer Market. Good bye Rosie and catch more pokemon!" She says and hangs up.

I look at the gift certificate with a silver and gold outline around it. It says for the purchase of ten Crystal Balls for Rosie Fierra. Then it has the types and Professor Palmetto's signature along with her crest that has a swaying palm tree.

I stick it into my pockets and go tell Skyler and Chase about them.

****

Chapter Two

"My name's Chase! What's your name?" Chase asks Lionel's little brother that looks just like he does.

"I'm Lee! Want to play with my toys?" Lee asks.

"Sure!" Chase says and runs behind Lee to Lee's bedroom.

Right now we're in Lionel's home that he stays in with his two brothers. It was a nice establishment with spacious bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and all the other things you would expect in a house. 

Right now we're sitting on a nice couch with a tan exterior on it. It has fluffly cream throw pillows and comfy cushions on the bottom.

"So Rosie, how would you like to go to the movies with me?" Lionel asks.

CJ perks up and stares at me with questioning eyes.

What harm could it be to go on a friendly date to the movies? None, of course!

"Sure!" I say. CJ slumps in his chair. Why does he seem so spaced out now?

"Great!" Lionel says and clasps his hands together.

"If we leave now, we'll be able to see the next movie! Come on!" He says and raises up from his chair.

I look at CJ.

"You don't mine do you?" I ask him.

He tries his best to smile.

"Of course not." He says feebly.

"Thanks CJ; I'll see you in a little while." I say and walk out the door with Lionel.

***

During the movie, at this part when the teen couple started kissing Lionel tried to put his arm around me. I pretended to pick something up from the floor; narrowly missing it.

When the movie was out we walk down the moonlit streets. The city was in lights and had all sorts of music playing. But the mist that covered everything makes the town spooky.

When we were at the patio of his house, it was time for me to go to the pokemon center.

"I had a great time Lionel." I say.

"I did too, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow!" He says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so..." I say and look down at the ground.

He leans in for a kiss but I peck him on the cheek.

"Good night!" I say exaggerating the 'night'.

"OK." He says and unlocks the door to his house.

I turn away and briskly walk down the cool streets of Misty Island. 

The date wasfine but he kept trying to do all that normal stuff people do. I'm sorry that I didn't give him a good night kiss but I only want CJ. Only him.

I wonder if Ellie, CJ, and Chase are asleep right now. Hopefully they are, that way I can go to sleep in peace.

When I arrive at the pokemon center, most of the lights are shut off except for a select few. I carefully slink to our room, get undressed, and tuck myself under the sheets.

***

So... how was your date? Ellie asks me.

I wipe the mucus out the corner of my eye and look into her grinning face.

"It was fine." I say.

Oh really? Do you like Lionel? She asks.

"No!" I say.

Oh, I see. You like CJ don't you? She asks.

"Yeah." I say and blush deeply.

Cool, tell him how you feel! She exclaims.

"Not now, I just can't!" I say.

"Just can't do what?" CJ says with a yawn. He gets up and stretches, his long hair covering his eyes.

"I just can't seem to get Ellie to learn any special attacks!" I say quickly. That was a nice coverup Rosie! Good job!

"Really?" He says and scratches his chest.

"Yeah..." I say, mesmerized.

"Oh well, I'm going to go get dressed, see you in a few minutes." He says and walks out the room with his backpack.

"Phew, that was close!" I gasp and wipe the perspiration from my forehead.

Yeah, it was. Ellie says and hops of the bed and onto the floor.

Go get dressed! She yells.

"Okay!" I say and gather my supplies and go into the bathroom. I take a hower and put on my khaki colored Capri pants with the red embroidery and a red v-neck sweater.

"This has got to get cut!" I say and fling my hair across my shoulder.

***

"Viola!" Selene, the hairdresser says as she turns my chair to face the mirrror.

I just got my haircut up to my shoulder. It had the flip with the ends of my hair flipped up at the ends. I had gotten it died to a more crimson color like my Dad's hair. Overall it's a nice looking 'do.

"This looks great!" I say, fawning over my new 'do.

"It sure does, that'll be twenty-five dollars." Selene says as she holds out her hand.

I hand over the money and rise up from the chair, allowing another girl to get her hair done. 

Finally! It's gone!

CJ pays his hairdresser and looks at his short spiky hair. I have to admit it does look great on him, as does anything!

Even Chase had gotten his haircut to look like CJ's. It was so cute on him. 

"We look totall different now." Chase says.

"I know especially you CJ!" I say and touch his blonde hair.

"I was tired of my hair." He says modestly.

"Well, let's get over to that Trainer Store so I can get the Crystal Balls!" I say.

They nod their agreements and we hurry to the large building that contained everything that a trainer could possibly need for pokemon training. 

"Wow!" Chase exclaims as we look at the endless rows of shelves stacked full of pokemon goods.

I walk over to the pokeball section and choose out the Crystal Balls that I had kind of pre-ordered. They are about the same size as a normal pokeball but they do so much more.

I put them into a bag along with the instructions and walk over to the healing equipment section. I pick out a few potions and walk up to the counter.

There, a young woman with long green hair rings up my items.

"Hello, your total comes up to sixty dollars." She says and opens the cash register.

I hand her my gist certificate and ten dollars. She takes it and prints out a receipt and puts them all in a clear bag with the Trainer Store logo on it.

"Thank you for shopping at the Trainer Store, come back soon!" She says in a cheerful voice. 

I take my bag and walk over to Chase and CJ who were waiting for me outside.

"What did you get Chase?" I ask.

"I got these!" He says showing me a large inflatable ball and smaller golf ball-like balls.

"What did you get CJ?" I ask. He shows my some ankle weights. No doubt this stuff was for pokemon training.

"So where do you want to go now?" CJ asks me.

"Let's go back to the pokemon center, I want to put my pokemon in these Crystal Balls!" I say.

***

"Okay, come on out everyone!" I say and send out all my pokemon at once.

Vanilla, Sparky, Flash, Crimson, and Artemis happily come out of their old pokeballs.

"What's up everyone?" I ask them. Talking with my pokemon is excellent!

I'm doing great! Vanilla says.

Me too! Sparky agrees.

I'm fine. Flash says.

I'm all right! Crimson exclaims.

I'm cool! Artemis says and all the pokemon start to laugh. I do too.

Chase and CJ look on at me like I'm a nut who needs to be locked up in a mental ward.

"OK. The reason why I sent you all out is because I got some new pokeballs for you. They are called Crystal Balls!" I tell them and show them the sparkling spheres.

Wow. They all say.

"Yeah I know! You guys should love these. You get to choose your own environment and its like you're own your very own planet!" I say reading the instructions.

Cool! They exclaim.

"Now choose which one you want to be in." I say.

I want the pretty pink one! Vanilla says and points at the Crystal Ball made of rose quartz.

I want the blue one! Flash says.

Clear is all right with me. Crimson says.

Blue please. Artemis says.

Hey Rosie even though I'm going to be out most of the time, I would like that rose colored one. Ellie tells me.

"Okay!" I say.

: Vanilla:

(A/N: This means that Vanilla is inside her Crystal Ball!)

"How do you want your planet to be?" A robotic voice says once I'm inside of my new pokeball.

I want it to have a lot of streams, fields of wild flowers and plants, a beach, rolling hills, and wild fruit! I exclaim.

"OK." It says and the next thing I know, there is a whole bunch of fragrant flowers.

This is so cool! I say and sprawl out on the blanket of flowers.

: Flash:

I would like mountains, valleys, waterfalls, rolling fields, a beach, and a forest! I say happily.

Then I see a beautiful waterfall about twenty feet away. I take a sip of cool water that refreshes my whole body.

I let out a satisfied sigh.

: Crimson:

Ooh, toasty! I say as I look at the pit of magma below me. 

Right now I'm standing on a tall pillar of stone. I leap from pillar to pillar until I get to a river that cuts through the mountain.

It's perfect here! I say. Not only did my planet have volcanoes and rivers. It also has beaches and forests!

: Artemis:

Ooh! I say as I soar over the skies of my new planet. Below me is a system of rivers, forests, and waterfalls. Ah, this is the life.

I swoop down to a clump of bushes and pull out a ripe strawberry and bite into it's juicy flesh. Yummy!

: Sparky:

I curl up on a long limb of a huge tree. It's so comfortable way up there!

I could seriously get used to this!

: Ellie:

Ooh, a banana! I say and grasp a firm banana. I peel of it's yellow covering and bite into it.

I grab a vine and swing from each one until I get to a pond, then I jump in, making a huge splash.

Whoopee! I scream.

****

Chapter Three

"Are you ready Ellie?" I ask her as she stands atop my shoulder tousling with my hair.

I guess so! I'm ready to kick some booty! She exclaims excitedly. 

I've never seen her so happy to go into a battle before, much less a gym battle. Maybe she feels more confident after being in that Crystal Ball for a few hours. I really think so.

"Ellie, why are you so happy to go into a battle?" I ask her, then I turn me head to look at the cheerful expression on her cute face.

Well, while I was in the Ball, I did some training! I swung from wines, did gymnastics, punched and kicked trees, all sorts of stuff. It was so fun; I love the Crystal Ball! She explains to me, doing sign language as she did so.

"That does sound cool." I say. Then, a new idea springs into my head. What if she doesn't want to stay outside with me? I really hope that she does stay with me outside her pokeball. That extra weight on my shoulder feels so natural now that I can't even notice it anymore.

Don't worry! She says as though she had read my mind.

Right now, the boys and I are walking to the Misty Island Gym. I haven't really seen it yet but I heard from the townspeople that the leader and his pokemon are extremely tough. Just the thought of facing a tough leader makes my heart beat faster. I love challenges!

"Do you think that you can beat the Gym Leader?" Chase asks.

"I think so but I can't underestimate him." I reply.

Chase nods in agreement at my choice of words.

"What does underestimate mean?" He asks.

"Underestimate is when you doubt someone else's strength and abilities." CJ says in is own words. I smile at his quickness and we continue to walk to the gym.

A few minutes later we arrive at an arena or something. There are a lot of arches and the arches have glass windows in them. The arena itself is shaped like a dome. All of a sudden I hear an audience cheer and a yellow light pierces through the window and through the fog.

"No!" A trainer yells and runs out the window clutching Butterfree. He was a teenager that was most likely fourteen; no doubt he was from another League or something.

We all look at each other with nervous glances on our faces. 

My heart quickens. Am I really going to have to go up against that, I think to myself.

We walk through two large glass doors and into an area that you have to wait in. I sign my name on the list and soon enough a secretary shouts my name and we walk through a large door to get into the arena.

The arena is huge! There is a moat or something going around the battlefield, filled with clean water. The battlefield itself, is a large circular area with a small pool of water in the middle. I'm guessing that this must be a water pokemon gym.

We walk up to a young man that has to be at least twenty-five. He has short blue hair, blue eyes, and he is wearing a white t-shirt and some blue jeans. He looks a lot like Lionel!

"Hey Rosie, we're having a two pokemon battle, and it has no time limit." He says nicely. How does he know my name? I decide to keep my mouth shut, questions can wait until later.

"Your friends can go sit in the booth behind you." He says and points to a clear booth with two seats. CJ and Chase walk over there to cheer me on.

"Now you can go over there on that platform and the battle will start in two minutes. Oh and my name is Ronnie." He says and points to a blue stand. I climb the stares and Ellie sits on the railing.

A few minutes later, "Begin!"

I take out a rosy colored ball. I can see Vanilla running through a field of flowers.

"I choose you." I whisper to her.

Whoopee! She exclaims and is sent out into the arena.

"For your Bayleef, I'll choose Poliwrath!" He says.

"Be careful Rosie, his Poliwrath must be at an extremely high level for him to send it out!" CJ warns me.

*!*

The blue Poliwrath stretches his muscles and legs while he waits for an attack. He looks pretty strong and is quite large but I keep a positive attitude so I won't be intimidated.

"Use water gun!" Ronnie tells his pokemon.

Okay! Poliwrath exclaims and shoots out a stream of water. 

"Soak it in!" Rosie says. I swivel the lush green leaf atop my head and absorb the water, and was it ever tasty! I feel all energized now!

"That's a good move but try to absorb this! Bubble attack now!" Ronnie says.

Poliwhirl release a gaggle of blue bubbles at me. They encircle me and pop in my face and body. I squeal in pain from the constant hits.

Ouch! I squeal.

"Use take down attack!" Ronnie says.

"Jump out the way!" Rosie tells me. We're definitely on the losing side right now.

I leap into the air but so does Poliwrath, he slams into my side and I skid across the ground. Pain fills my body and tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh Vanilla, can you still fight?" Rosie asks in a caring tone.

It's going to take more than that to take me down! I say.

A smile appears on Rosie's face.

"I knew I could count on you! Razor leaf attack now!" She says.

I send dozens of leaves at the pokemon but he jumps into the pool in the middle of the ring.

"That's just where we want him! Use a slam attack!" Rosie says, I run to the side of the pool and feel around the pool with my vines. I feel a body and wrap them around Poliwrath. I lift him out the water and fling him across the arena, causing him to skid across the ground. And just when he stands up a charge him with a tackle attack and he falls down to the ground in defeat.

I sigh in relief at the pokemon but I also pant because I'm tired.

"You need a rest, return Vanilla!" Rosie says.

Thanks Rosie! I say and go to my beautiful planet.

*!*

"That was a great strategy Rosie! But this pokemon won't be so easy!" Ronnie says.

He throws out a fighting type pokemon out. 

"What's that?" Rosie says and pulls out her pokedex.

"Tyrogue: the scuffle pokemon. This tiny tot loves to fight and keeps on fighting even if it loses. When you knock this pokemon down, make sure it stays down!" The pokedex says.

"I'm going to choose you Ellie!" She says.

"Be careful, okay?" She asks.

I will. I tell her and leap from the railing and to the arena.

I size up the pokemon. We are about the same height and it has a smile on his face.

Good luck! He says.

Thank you! I say.

"Rosie! Normal pokemon are weak against fighting types!" Chase says.

"I know that but Ellie has fighting type moves!" She replies.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" CJ says.

"Tyrogue use karate chop!" Ronnie says. Tyrogue moves his arms so fast that I can barely keep up. I jump all around dodging the attacks.

"Ellie, good job. Use your snap kicks!" Rosie says. I launch my right leg at Tyrogue moving them so fast that it's a blur. I land a few of them but he ducks and trips me with his leg. I fall to the ground.

"That's a great Aipom you have there. But it doesn't stand a chance! Use a mega punch attack!" 

Tyrogue lands a direct hit on my cheek and I go flying to the ground. 

Ouch, that hurts! I cry and rub my cheek.

Tyrogue rushes at me with a golden fist and throws dozens of punches. I duck this way and that, avoiding his blows. But one hits me in the chest and I fall to the ground. 

I clutch my stomach in pain but I open my eyes and see the pokemon getting ready to punch me while I was on the ground. I quickly roll out the way.

"Oh no we're losing." Rosie says to herself.

While Rosie is pondering over which attack to use I try my best to defend myself. I don't think that I can go on much longer!

"I know! Ellie do some flips!" I jump well away from Tyrogue. Then I do like four handsprings and on the last one I launch myself over his head. While I'm in midair, I prepare for a mega kick and kick Tyrogue in the back of his head. He skids across the ground from the attack.

"Good, now use stomp!" Rosie says. I leap into the air and land on Tyrogue's stomach. He screams in pain and I jump off of him, ready to attack again if need be.

You defeated me… He gasps.

"Tyrogue return!" Ronnie says with a smile on his face.

Rosie leaps off the stand and scoops me into her loving arms.

"That was excellent Ellie!" She says and squeezes me.

I feel so warm with love right now.

"That's a great pokemon that you have there." Ronnie say pointing to me.

"You know, I taught her those attacks." Rosie says.

"Hooray!" Chase says and hugs me tightly.

"Great job girls!" CJ says and pats Rosie and me on the back.

"You truly deserve this Rosie. I present to you, the Misty Badge." He says and hands Rosie a small badge with a silver moon that has blue glitter covering it, as if to mimic the mist.

Lionel saunters up to Rosie and Ronnie.

"That was a great battle, bro!" He says.

So this is Lionel's brother?

***

"I guess this is it..." I say to Lionel and his family. Chase and CJ were already on the Flower Ferry.

I give them each a hug.

"We agreed, and we all would love it if you stayed her with us." Lionel offers. This takes me by surprise. I never knew Lionel felt that way about me.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I have dreams." I say.

"I can fulfill them!" Lionel pleads.

"I'm sorry Lionel but I can't my heart belongs to another." I say. My eyes linger over at CJ who was watching the whole thing. But he didn't hear what I had said.

"But-!" Lionel stammers.

"Shh." I say and place my index and middle fingers over his mouth.

"I can't." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Then I walk away from him and his family. He stands there, clutching his cheek.

"Goodbye!" We call out to them and wave.

"Bye Rosie! We'll never forget you!" They say and wave at me.

I exhale a sigh of relief.

Suddenly I feel something shaking violently in my backpack.

"Hey come over here!" I say and the boys come over to me.

"What is it?" They ask.

I take out the egg that I had received from getting second place in the Taste of Sunset. It was rattling violently.

We all look around at it. Then with a mighty push, the baby pokemon frees itself out of the egg.

Before me was the cutest pokemon that I've ever seen! It has cute little ears, a lavender colored body. A tail with a large ball at the end of it. On each cheek is a white patch. On the baby male pokemon's face is a tiny smile.

"Cool!" Chase and CJ exclaim.

"Luri-Luri: the pre-evolved form of Marril. This pokemon is one of the newest baby pokemon discovered. When disturbed, this pokemon's cries are very loud. As with any baby pokemon, treat them as if they were your own." The pokedex says.

"Cool!" I say.

Luri-Luri watches me with curious eyes.

"Hello Dew, do you like that name?" I ask him in a gentile voice.

Yes Mommy! Dew exclaims.

"Mommy?" I ask.

Mommy! He replies.

I look at the boys.

"Uh oh!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* 

(A/N: _If you want to see what Dew looks like, please visit http://pojo.com/pokedex/Pokemon/LuriLuri.html. Thanks for reading! Sapphire Mists logging off...)_


	10. Come a Stranger

Rosie's Pokemon Adventures: Come A Stranger

Written By: Sapphire Mists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello, everyone! How have y'all been doing lately? I've been doing all right.

Last time on I was with you, a lot of different things happened.

We were on Misty Island when I was with you.

On Misty Island, I met a nice guy named Lionel. He was okay looking and everything but I just wasn't attracted to him. But he was attracted to me and he asked me out to go to the movies. I accepted I wanted it to be just out of friendship but he apparently thought it was more. In the end, I guess I kind of hurt his feelings by declining his invitation for me to stay there with him and his bros. 

I also won the beautiful Misty Badge from his brother, Ronnie. It was a tough battle indeed. On the first round I used Vanilla against his Poliwrath. It was a tough battle even though Vanilla had a type advantage. But we came out on top.

Ellie's battle with Tyrogue, however, was very tough. I actually thought that we were going to lose the match and it would end up a tie. But she pulled through with an overhead kick that floored the unsuspecting Tyrogue. Ellie finished him off with a stomp attack. It was a great victory for her!

The one and only Professor Palmetto released a new invention, the Crystal Ball. It's a wonderful contraption that allows the trainer to watch their pokemon in their own little planet. The pokemon even get to modify it to their likings.

The mysterious egg finally hatched! It turned out to be a newly discovered baby pokemon called Luri-Luri. Luri-Luri is the baby form of Marril, the aqua mouse pokemon. Mines is a cute baby boy with lavender colored skin that fits him perfectly.

This is where I last left you so let's pick it up from there!

****

Chapter One

Look Mommy! The bubbles go pop pop! Dew exclaims as he shoots a stream of bubbles at CJ.

"Make him stop Rosie! Make him stop!" CJ wails as he is pushed to the ground by the pressure of the bubbles.

"Stop Dew." I say with a giggle. I guess he just learned how to do a bubble attack! 

Okay! He says and stops.

Chase scoops Dew out of the pouch that I carry him in. The pouch itself is made of leather and has a strap that snaps up in the back. That way Dew can watch all that happens but stay snug and comfortable while doing so.

It's been a few days since Dew hatched out of his egg. He had been inside the egg for over a month or two. During that time I tried guessing what would come out of it but I never expected it to be a Luri-Luri! 

Dew is a good baby but sometimes he can be a little mischievous. Like that time when he crawled out of his pouch and bounced on CJ's face while he was sleeping. CJ woke up screaming! It was hilarious!

We're on our way to the Scattered Islands. The Scattered Islands is a water community that has islands that are connected together into a city. Like the Pokemon center may be on one island and the Trainer Store might be on another isle.

The main source of transportation is jet skis but most people swim to where they want to go. The Scattered Islands are known for their powerful swimmers that participate in the Worldwide Olympics that are held in selected areas throughout the world. Last year's Olympics were held in Kanto but I heard that this years Olympics is taking place on Coconut Island. 

"We are now approaching the Arrival Isle, please watch your step. Thank you for using the Flower Ferry!" The announcer says.

I put on my pack and so do the boys. Then, we walk down the ramp and into a building. Them we walk outside the building so that we can find our way to the pokemon center.

We sit down at a wooden bench and I pull out my map and look through the pages. I find the Scattered Islands and use my finger to guide us to the pokemon center. It's about three blocks away from us.

"I guess we better put on our bathing suits!" I say.

"Cool!" Chase says and hurries to the men's room that's located in the Arrival Building. CJ follows him and Ellie, Dew, and I walk to the ladies room.

I take out my bathing suit with the flowers on it and put it on while I'm in the stall. 

Then I walk to the mirror and look at my reflection. I hope that CJ will think that I look hot in my swimsuit! 

I grab a rubber band out my pack and tie my hair up into a high ponytail. Then I braid it and wrap it around the band to give it a coiled look. 

I scoop do into my arms and beckon for Ellie to follow me. 

Together we walk out the room and meet the boys next to the bench.

Chase has on some red swimming trunks with a blue stripe going down the sides.

CJ has on a pair of blue swimming trunks with white lotus flowers on it. He looked hot in it and he also had on a wood bead necklace around his neck.

When I arrive in front of them CJ eyes my body and when I look back him he blushes quickly. _She looks so hot in that bathing suit! _

I smile at him and then turn to look at Chase who had taken do from my arms.

"Dew is a water pokemon, right? So he should be able to swim!" Chase reasons.

"That's a good deduction Chase." CJ tells him.

Chase smiles in satisfaction of his inference.

"Well let's go see if he can." I say and we walk to the edge of the tiny island. I grab Dew and climb into the cool water. 

"We're gonna see if you can see okay?" I ask him.

Sure Mommy! He says and shakes his tail in excitement. 

I gently ease my grip on him. When I let go he is floating as if it wasn't a problem. Then he kicks his tiny little feet and he is propelled through water. Before I know it he is almost at the next block.

"Wait up!" CJ says and him and Chase jump into the water, causing a huge splash.

We swim quickly to Dew and I tell him to swim with us not ahead of us. About ten minutes later we're at our destination island. We dry ourselves off with some towels.

What I forgot to tell you is that they have an underwater delivery system that sends your items to wherever your destination is. The pickup is usually at the side of the island.

Once we're all dried up we walk into the glass doors of the pokemon center. Behind the long white desk is a beautiful Nurse Joy that has her hair down instead of the usual loopy pigtails.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asks in a sweet voice. 

"Could you give my pokemon a checkup?" I ask her.

"Sure!" She replies and takes my pokemon into a room. 

About an hour later she brings back my pokemon.

"They are all quite healthy and are in good shape. Your Luri-Luri looks healthy and as if he just hatched. Did he?" She asks me as she hands me over my pokemon.

"Yeah, about three days ago." I tell her.

Mommy I'm hungry! He cries.

"Could you hold him while I get some pokemon baby food?" I ask CJ and hand Dew over to him.

Wah! Dew cries and tears start pouring out his eyes. He sure doesn't like CJ that much!

"Shh! Everything's going to be fine!" I say in effort to calm him. I take out some applesauce and grab him from CJ. Dew immediately stops crying. CJ sighs. 

Oh, I hope that Dew will learn to like CJ soon. His cries are driving me nuts!

I take out a plastic spoon and scoop up some applesauce. I put it into his mouth and he swallows.

Yummy! He giggles and wags his tail. About ten scoops later he pushes the spoon away and tells me that he's full.

"Hey are you Rosie?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Yes I am." I say as I pat Dew on his back. He burps and I put him in his pouch. He quickly falls asleep and I pat him on the head.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep!" CJ says and peers down at Dew.

"Well you have a package." She says and brings me a small white box. It's from the Banana Island Gym. Skyler must have sent it to me!

I quickly tear apart the wrapping and pull out a clear Crystal Ball and a letter written on manila stationery. It says:

__

Dear Rosie,

How have you and your pokemon been doing? Well my pokemon are doing great and I'm having the time of my life! Training at the gym has been awesome. But I miss you so much. 

I met someone! Her name is Casey and she's is so hot! She wants to become a gym leader also. I can't wait for you to meet her! You'll love her!

I enclosed the product of Sammy and Samantha who by the way are at their highest forms! They had two babies together before they evolved.

Take good care of her and write back soon!

Love,

Skyler

That Skyler is so generous. I'm glad that he found someone that he likes. I can't believe that Sammy and Samantha evolved and had babies! They were so cute together.

I take a look at the pokeball. I see a large creature with lavender scales and a long powerful tail. 

"Go Crystal Ball!" I say and the large beast comes out. She rushes over and hugs me, lifting me off my feet.

"You can let go of me!" I gasp.

She does and watches me with a smile on her face.

I'm Lizzie and your my new trainer! She says.

"Hey Lizzie I'm Rosie! You must be Sammy and Samantha's daughter!" I say.

Yeah. Mommy and Daddy agreed to let me go with you. They trust that you'll take good care of me! She says.

So, Lizzie is an evolved pokemon. A Nidoqueen to be exact. I thought she was just going to be a Nidoran!

"I know your parents! How's Skyler?" I ask. The boys and Nurse Joy watch me in amazement. _I can't fathom that she understands pokemon speech! _Nurse Joy thinks.

_She's amazing! _CJ thinks.

Skyler is fine! She says.

Hello I know your parents too! Ellie says.

They told me all about you Ellie! Lizzie says.

"Okay, any second now you'll be taken to Prof. Palmetto's lab, so I want you to be good. I'll take you out soon Lizzie!" I tell her.

Sayonara! She says and she glows an eerie white color and she and her Crystal Ball are taken to the Lab.

"That was a pleasant surprise!" I say with a grin.

"Yeah I know, a Nidoqueen should prove to be a valuable member of your team!" Nurse Joy informs me.

"She's right!" Chase says.

"Nidoqueen are quite powerful, plus it's your first pokemon that is close to you in height." CJ says.

We all laugh and I walk over to the videophone so I can make a few phone calls.

I punch in the number for the Banana Island Gym. Soon after Skyler's face appears on the screen.

"Hey Rosie!" He exclaims and then smiles.

"Hey Skyler!" I say.

"What's up?" He asks me. Then a young girl of about seventeen years drapes onto Skyler's shoulder.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Oh this is Casey! Casey this is Rosie, Rosie this is Casey." He says.

Casey is quite pretty. She has dark brown hair and gray eyes. Her peachy colored skin has a rosy tint to it.

"Hello Rosie, I've heard a lot about you." She says.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." I say.

"Thanks for Lizzie, Skyler! We had a nice conversation!" I say.

He face faults.

"What?" He asks.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I can understand pokemon speech." I say nonchalantly.

"That's great! How's Ellie?" He asks.

I'm fine! She says and jumps on my shoulder to wave at Skyler.

"That's good. Oh you're welcome!" He says and scratches his head.

"Well I'll talk to you later, ok Skyler?" I ask him.

"Anytime you want! Write me!" He says and he fades away.

Phew...I'm kind of glad that's over!

As I begin to walk away, the phone starts to ring. I walk back to it and click on the button; Professor Palmetto's face comes into the screen.

"Hello Rosie! I received Lizzie, your new Nidoqueen!" She says and holds up Lizzie's Crystal Ball.

"That's great Professor." I say.

"Guess what?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks.

"The egg hatched into a Luri-Luri!" I say excitedly.

"That's great Rosie! Those are quite rare! You've been taking good care of it right?" She asks.

"Of course Professor!" I tell her.

"Remember that all baby pokemon evolve when they are extremely happy so treat it well." She remids me.

"Okay Professor, I will." I say.

"All right, we'll I'm going to examine Lizzie so I'll talk to you later." She says.

"Bye!" I tell her and she blanks out of the screen.

For the last time, I finally make my way to the group of people waiting for me.

"So what's fun to in these islands?" I ask Nurse Joy.

"Well, there's a dojo around the corner from here. You could train there with your pokemon." She says.

"Wow a dojo!" I say. I could brush up on my karate skills! Maybe I could spar with Ellie or something.

"Let's go!" I say in a voice that a true leader would have.

****

Chapter Two

"The training room is straight ahead!" A woman in her late thirties tells us from the reception desk. 

We walk to a set of double doors. Once we're through there is a large floor mat filled with trainers and their pokemon. On the mat I can see a boy with his Poliwhirl, a girl with her Hitmontop, and a man with his Hitmonchan. In the corner is a boy sitting by himself with his legs crossed.

"Just pull out a pokemon and start training!" The sensei tells me.

"Ok!" I say.

"Come on Ellie!" I say.

"I choose you Snap!" CJ says, tossing out his Mankey. They square off and start sparring.

Chase decides to pull out his Pichu, Bobby, and start training but with no hitting.

"Ellie, I don't want you to hold out on me okay?" I ask her.

I'll try. She says with an unsure look on her face. **I hope that I don't hurt her.**

Ellie leaps into the air and punches at me. I block her punches and try a roundhouse kick on her. She flips out the way but then she charges at me with her fist in front of her. I quickly knock her out the way with a kick. She falls to the ground and I jump over her to punch but she moves out the way and catches me in the jaw with her fist.

I fall to the ground and clutch my jaw. Before I know it she kicks me in the back of my head and I go face first onto the mat. Man does she pack some power! 

I react quickly and trip her with my leg. She falls onto her back and I left her up in an attempt to throw her but she wraps that prehensile tail of hers around my arms and stays there. She then punches me dead-on my nose. I let go of it and clutch it.

Tears well up in my eyes as I look at Ellie and touch my nose. That hurts!

I look for the door to the restroom and I make a quick dash to it. 

While I'm in there I check my nose and I see blood trickling towards my swollen lip. I grimace at the sight and rinse it out with water.

Then, with a soft towel, I dry off the water and walk out of the bathroom. 

I should have told Ellie not to hit so hard. No! It was my fault! I shouldn't have been so careless to let her punch me in the first place! But it was so fast that I didn't know about it until it happened.

Ellie runs up and leaps onto my shoulder. I look at her now with dry eyes no longer containing those salty tears.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't mean to hit you so hard! She says with pleading eyes.

I put on my best smile, well actually it appeared on my face involuntarily. You can't help but smile!

"That's okay Ellie, I told you not to hold back and you didn't that's all that matters." I tell her and scoop her into my eyes for a nice big hug. 

Thanks for understanding Rosie I knew you would! She says.

"You're welcome." I tell her and look down at Dew whom had woke up and had watched the fight from the sidelines. He bounces up and down on his tail to get over to me.

I'm glad that you're okay Mommy! He exclaims and jumps into my arms. I give him a tiny little hug and put him in his pouch so that he would be close by.

That boy that had been sitting down on the floor walks up to me with a determined look on his face.

"My name is Howie and I would like to challenge you to a pokemon battle!" He tells me.

"Sure! Oh, and by the way, my name is Rosie. One on one sound good to you?" I ask him with a flick of my hair.

"It's fine by me!" He says and pulls out a rosy Crystal Ball.

"Go Nidorino!" He yells and a ready Nidorino comes out of his pokeball. He stamps his feet in impatience.

"For your Nidorino I choose Sparky!" I say and send out my trusty Elekid.

"Begin!" Chase says and waves his arm.

*!*

Nidorino charges at me head on but I jump out the way at each attempt.

"Nidorino use your poison needles!" Howie says.

Nidorino leaps back and releases dozens of sharp needles that prick every single part of my body. I fall back to the ground.

"Sparky use your swift attack!" Rosie tells me. I leap back this time and release dozens of sharp stars that sends Nidorino flying back.

"Horn attack please!" Howie says.

Nidorino charges at me so fast that I don't know what's coming until I get rammed by the sharp horn on his forehead.

Ah! I say and clutch my tummy, which is the place where I got stuck.

"Can you continue Sparky?" Rosie asks.

I think so. I say and grimace from the pain.

"Use a thunderbolt attack!" She says.

Electricity fizzles between the plugs atop my head and I release a massive bolt of blue lightning at the weary pokemon.

This is just too much for him and he falls to the ground in a big heap. A sigh passes through it's lips and he closes his eyes.

"Great job Sparky!" Rosie says and runs up to me and lifts me off the ground. She hugs me affectionately and I return her hug.

I glance over at the smiling Howie. Why is he so happy, he just lost a match?

"Here!" He says and tosses Rosie a blur Crystal Ball.

"What?" She asks with a dumbfounded look on her face.

***

Right now we are all at the Trainer's Buffet and eating our delicious meals.

I look at the Crystal Ball in my hand. I can see a large red figure that looks somewhat of a Scyther but I can't see it too clearly. In the ball I can see some mountains and a lush jungle.

"So why did you give me this pokemon?" I ask Howie who had just finished munching on a carrot that was in his garden salad.

"Blade, the Scizor is my newest pokemon. But he refuses to listen to me! So while I was in the dojo I was waiting for a trainer that looked like they might be worthy of owning my Scizor." He explains.

"How long have you had Blade?" I ask him.

"Over two months now." He says.

I look at Dew whom was on the table drinking a bottle.

"Drink up now!" I say cheerfully.

I will Mommy! He says and continues drinking his bottle of milk.

"Have you tried to befriend him?" I ask.

"Yeah! He just won't listen!" Howie exclaims.

I just shrug. There's only one way to find out why this Scizor doesn't like Howie.

"Come out Blade!" I say and the tall steel pokemon materializes next to our seats.

Who are you? He asks in a confused voice.

"I'm Rosie. Your trainer, Howie wants to give you to me, would you like that?" I ask him in a friendly voice.

No! He says and crosses his arms together.

Boy, was he stubborn.

"Okay. But I have a few questions to ask you." I say and crack my knuckles.

Fine. He replies. His golden eyes look at me from the corners. **It's amazing how she can communicate with pokemon. Maybe she would be a good trainer after all...**

"Why won't you listen to Howie?" I ask him. Howie waits in anticipation to see what Blade's reply would be.

Howie is a weakling; an experienced trainer could actually spar with me. He cowers at the sight of me. Blade says with a coolness that surprises even myself.

"He says that he won't listen to you because you're afraid of him and you can't spar with him." I say to Howie.

"I try! I really do, he's just scary!" Howie pleads.

Chase, CJ, and I turn to look at Howie.

"First of all, you can't be afraid of your pokemon." I say. You would think that he would realize that.

Howie lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Secondly, you have to try to be his friend. Not his master!" I say.

Howie's head sinks even lower.

"Lastly, you know how Scizor are. They love to fight. If you didn't know how to spar, you should have at least tried to learn! Or you shouldn't have captured him!" I say, then I sigh after giving out all this info.

"I captured Blade because he was hurt! I wanted to save him! But apparently, he would have preferred to stay injured!" Howie exclaims.

Well, that was the logical thing to do. But still, he didn't have to capture him. There is such a thing called the Pokemon Ambulance.

"I also caught him because I knew that I needed some power on my team. I wasn't considerate of Blade's feelings." He says and droops his head once more.

Blade softens and pats Howie on the back.

I'm pretty sure that we could learn about each other! He says.

"He wants to get to know you Howie. Now that you've explained to him, he's ready to make a change." I say.

"Really?" Howie exclaims, tears well up in his eyes.

Yes. Blade says.

"OK, we're going to spend the day together! Just you and me!" Howie says and hugs Blade.

Blade tenses up at the expression of happiness but soon begin to understand what it means. **These humans are strange. I will learn to love them.**

"Finally! I thought Blade would never understand!" Chase says and takes a sip of him lemon tea.

All done! Dew says and places his bottle on the table. Then he releases a large burp.

Oh boy!

***

"Punch like this." I say and Ellie and I demonstrate the punch.

Blade and Howie do the same.

"Now that you learned a few basics, you can train now alone. Be careful though, Blade seems really powerful." I say.

CJ and Snap were sparring again in the corner of the dojo. 

Chase was talking with a young boy that has a Beedrill as his pokemon.

"I bet you that my Beedrill can beat your Pichu!" The boy exclaims.

"I bet you that it can't!" Chase fires back.

"Well we can have a pokemon battle to prove it!" The boy says.

"Fine!" Chase says and whispers something into Bobby's ear.

Right. Bobby says.

"Beedrill use your twin needle attack!" The boy says. Beedrill launches into an all out attack on Bobby but he dodges each needle.

"Good Bobby, now show him your quick attack!" Chase says.

Bobby tenses up and springs into the air, knocking Beedrill to the ground. Then he jumps on top of him.

"Beedrill try to get up!" The Boy frantically yells.

But Beedrill can't, Bobby has put all his weight upon him.

"Finish it off with a thunder shock!" Chase says and points at Beedrill.

Electricity fizzles at Bobby's cheeks and he releases a stream of lightning at Beedrill. The electricity spreads through Beedrill's body and he goes limp.

"Beedrill!" The boy cries and lifts up his Beedrill.

"I'm telling my Mommy! Wah!" He cries and runs out the building.

"High five Bobby!" Chase says.

Yeah! Bobby says and he leaps into the air and slaps hands with Chase.

I giggle at the spectacle. It was so cute.

"That was good battle Chase, especially if it's your first one!" CJ tells him and slaps hands with him. 

I walk up to him.

"That was cool Chase. You'll make a great pokemon trainer!" I say.

"Thanks Rosie!" Chase exclaims and turns a bright red. _If Rosie says then I must have done a great job!_

****

Chapter Three

Wow! Being in the Scattered Islands has been quite an experience! 

Heck, I got a new pokemon, a note from my best friend; I made a new friend, what more could a girl ask for in two days?

Right now, we're on the Battling Block a place where trainers go to have trainer battles.

So far I've lost a battle and I've won a battle. The first battle being Sparky against a Cyndaquil. The battle that I won was between Artemis and a Raticate. It was a tough battle but Artemis used her energy arrow attack that finished the Raticate off completely.

"Hey Rosie!" Howie says as he runs up to us in his swim outfit. A tank top and some red shorts.

I turn around abruptly, causing my hair to blow into my face. I tuck it behind my ear and smile.

"Hey Howie, what's up?" I ask him nonchalantly.

"Can we have a rematch? I want to test out Blade's skills now. We been training really hard and I want to see if we can beat you this time!" He says and clutches his fist.

"Sure!" I say and pull out a blue Crystal Ball, the one that contains Crimson.

"Come on out Blade!" Howie says.

"I choose you Crimson!" I say and toss the ball. Crimson comes out the pokeball, rearing to battle. I haven't used him in a while but he seems like the perfect pokemon. He has a full type advantage!

Blade focuses on Crimson. Hopefully Crimson will have another advantage because of his height. He should be able to penetrate Blade's attacks with no problem.

"Go!" Chase says and waves his hand.

*!*

Blade looks extremely powerful! I'm going to try and keep my distance, that way I shouldn't get hurt.

"Blade use your quick attack!" Howie says.

Blade extends his arms until a golden hue overcomes them. Then golden balls of energy come out of the claws. I try my best to leap out the way but some connect and I get hit into the air by one hug one.

Ah! I holler.

"Use agility attack Crimson!" Rosie says. I land on my feet and start zooming from place to place.

"Iron claw!" Howie says. 

Blade quickly matches my every move so I leap into the air and dematerialize to different places in the air. But Blade appears right beside me and punches me with a silver claw. I plummet to the ground and stay there groaning in pain.

_Darn! Crimson can't go on much longer! I know!_

"Roar attack please!" Rosie says confidently. I let out a gut wrenching roar that stops Blade in his tracks. His golden eyes light up in surprise.

Great! It worked.

"Use fire blast!" I leap back and let out a symbol of fire that hits Blade with deadly accuracy. He staggers back.

"Tackle attack Crimson!" Rosie says. I charge at the tall beast and dive into his stomach. He swipes me away as I hit him and I go flying to the other side of the area that we're battling in.

"Crimson!" Rosie yells. I struggle to get to my feet and I stare at the panting Scizor.

I'm hurting so much! I don't think I can last another attack!

**Can't stay up must rest. Uh. **Blade grunts and falls to the ground.

A powerful sense of victory surges through my body.

"Hooray!" I scream. I dive into Rosie's arms.

"That was awesome Crimson! What a great job! Return!" She says with a smile.

***

The beautiful sun was just starting to dip below the horizon. Goldenrod and rosy streaks pain the sky. A slight breeze blows, making the ocean sparkle like champagne.

Hmm, I hum. This is beautiful!

"It's been great on the Scattered Islands!" CJ says and looks down at the water.

"Yeah." We agree. We were on the Flower Ferry once again.

I look into the sky. I see a strange red thing rapidly ascending towards us. I wonder what it could be!

A few seconds later, Howie and Blade land on the ferry and walk towards us.

"Rosie! Wait up!" Howie says.

"What is it Howie?" Chase asks.

"Rosie, how would you like to train Blade for a while?" Howie asks and looks me did in the eyes.

It would be awesome if I could train Blade for a while!

"I would love to!" I exclaim.

We agreed to let you train me! I want to go with you on your journeys! Blades says with bright eyes.

"Really? that's so nice of you! But you guys were just starting to get along!" I say.

"Yeah Rosie, but I think he would be happier with you." Howie says with a smile.

"OK." I say.

"I'm going to miss you Blade! Be good to Rosie okay?" Howie asks.

I will! He says. They embrace each other and then they pull away.

"I guess this is goodbye!" Howie says and stares at the floor.

"Yeah I guess so." We all say.

Howie takes out a capsule and throws it into the water. A jet ski appears and he dives into the water and climbs aboard.

"Bye everyone! Bye Blade!" He says.

"We'll never forget you!" I say and wave back to him.

I'll miss you Howie! Blade says and waves a claw.

Wow! Blade cared about him the whole time! How cute!


	11. Love Is In the Air

Rosie's Pokemon Adventures: Love is in the Air

Written By: Sapphire Mists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

In this Chapter I made an exception, whenever it is the pokemon's point of view, their speech is in quotation marks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello everyone! What's up with you guys? Nothing much for me! Well actually, a lot has been going for me.

Last time I was with you, we were on the Scattered Islands. The collection of tiny isles called blocks that assembled into one large island. It was great there!

It was great because I finally heard from Skyler after weeks of not knowing how he was doing. He sent me a wonderful present. He sent me Sammy and Samantha's child, Lizzie, whom happens to be a Nidoqueen. She seems nice enough. I'm going to have to do some training with her.

I also found out that he has a girlfriend, the beautiful Casey. She seems like a nice person but I haven't met her, so I can't judge her yet. I'm pretty sure that her and Skyler are meant for each other!

We met a cool dude named Howie. He had problems controlling his Scizor, Blade. Blade wouldn't listen to him and didn't seem to like Howie at all.

But when Howie told Blade how he felt, Blade changed for the best and he began to love Howie. As a pokemon should love their trainer, but more as friends. I love my pokemon and I'm pretty sure they love me too.

I first met Howie at the Karate Dojo on the Scattered Islands. Howie had challenged me to a pokemon battle that Sparky won. It was Sparky against his Nidorino. It was a tough battle! 

After we won, Howie gave me the Crystal Ball containing Blade but I wouldn't take it yet. We discussed it over dinner, which's the point when they revealed their feelings.

After they trained they asked for a rematch. I accepted of course! We won yet again. But this battle was much harder! It was my Crimson against Blade. Blade really messed Crimson up but Crimson pulled through and defeated him with a tackle attack.

So after the battle, the boys and I boarded the Flower Ferry once more. We watched the beautiful sunset and out of the sky came Howie and Blade. 

Blade decided to come with me on my journeys and Howie thought that it would be the best for Blade. Hopefully we'll stay in touch, Howie and I, that is. He is a wonderful friend and I'll miss him dearly.

Oh! I forgot something! Chase had his first battle! He won it! It was Bobby against a tough Beedrill. I thought that he was going to lose but Chase showed great skill for his age and defeated the boy's pokemon. He left the boy running to his mommy!

Dew is getting a little bigger. I guess that baby pokemon grow much faster than human babies do. He already knows how to do a Bubble attack! But he had practiced it on CJ. It was so funny! He said, "look Mommy the bubbles go pop pop!" How cute!

Oh, well, I guess that we should get on with the story!

****

The Actual Chapter

"We are now docking into Passion Fruit Island! Watch you step and thank you for using the Flower Ferry!" The announcer says.

"Yeah!" Chase exclaims and jumps for joy.

I stretch my arms. Ellie does the same and jumps on my shoulder.

We had been on the ferry for about a week; it was a huge tropical storm that comes at the end of the summer. It wasn't the end of summer yet but in about one week it will be.

I look down at the leather pouch around my waist. There Dew sleeps soundly with a slight bubble coming out his tiny mouth. As long as he's asleep everything should be fine. Not saying that he's a nuisance but things are a lot easier when he is asleep.

I adjust the strap on my backpack and begin to walk down the ramp and onto the damp soil of Passion Fruit Island.

"So what can we do on this island CJ?" I ask and examine my surroundings. 

There were a lot of trees with sparkly dew on the lush green leaves. Along the stone path there is bushes of the sweet passion fruits. 

"There's a gym here so you can challenge it and get your fifth badge." He says.

"Cool!" I say and clutch my hands into fists.

"Oh and there is the Pokemon Resort!" He says with a smile.

"What's that?" Chase asks.

"The Pokemon Resort is a place where you can leave your pokemon for a small fee. It's like a vacationland for your pokemon." He says.

"Would you like that Ellie?" I ask her.

Yeah! I would love it! She exclaims.

"OK, let's go to the pokemon center!" I say.

***

"So can I borrow my two pokemon?" I ask.

"Sure but let me borrow Sparky, Crimson, and Flash for a few days." Professor Palmetto says.

"OK!" I say and fish out their pokeballs.

"You all be good for the Professor!" I say and place them on hollowed out sections.

"Ready!" I say.

"OK!" Professor Palmetto says and my three pokeballs are zapped all the way back to Sandy Island. Then Lizzie and Blade's Crystal balls materialize in front of me.

"I got them." I say and put them into my pockets.

Crimson, Sparky, and Flash appear on the professor's lab table.

"Hey guys!" I say and wave.

Hey Rosie! They say.

Rosie! Tell everyone to call me Sunrise from now on okay? Flash asks.

I nod my head that's a great name for Flash. 

"Call my Espeon, Sunrise fro now on." I say.

"I will Rosie! Talk to you later!" She says and the screen goes black.

Now I have Ellie, Artemis, Blade, Lizzie, Dew, and Vanilla in my possession.

"Rosie can we eat now?" Chase asks and clutches his growling stomach.

"Sure!" I say.

We walk over to the Cafe section of the huge pokemon center. The cafe consists of a few table, a long counter, and a food bar. We decide to take a seat towards the window that looks out at the purple island. 

Mostly everything on Passion Fruit has a purple roof on it. It makes the island look really pretty and quite romantic.

We pay for three buffets and walk up to the food bar.

There are salads, meats, cheeses, desserts, and fruits in the buffet bar. I decide to get a bowl of those delicious looking passion fruits for all of us, then I take them to our table.

I go back up and get a baked chicken breast and some salad. Then I drizzle some fat-free Italian dressing over the green veggies.

Once I'm done with getting everything I make my way to our table where the boys are patiently waiting for Ellie and I.

We begin to eat our food as soon as I get settled. The food turns out great, the chicken breast is very juicy and the salad is nice and crunchy. I had made Ellie a salad too, she seemed to be enjoying it.

I take a sip of the passion lemonade. It tastes so good! The sweetness of the passion fruit goes great with the tanginess of the lemons! I gulp the rest down and look at the bowl of passion fruits.

"Let's see how these taste!" I say and we all reach for one fruit. I cut off the skin and scrape out the seeds, then I devours the sweet fruit. 

"Yummy!" Chase exclaims and takes five more.

Sugary goodness! Ellie cheers and devours some more.

CJ and I get some more and eat the fruit until there's one more left.

"You can have it." CJ says and pushes it over to me.

"No! You should take it!" I reply and push it over to him.

I'll take it! Dew exclaims and shoots out some bubbles at CJ. They pop on his face and CJ clutches it. Dew shoots a bubble at the fruit, causing it to explode onto his face. He licks it off with his small tongue and smiles.

Yummy in my tummy! He exclaims and hops back into his pouch.

Oh my! I start to giggle, then the boys do too.

Nurse Joy walks up to us and hands me a card with a rose bush on it.

"This is for you Rosie!" She says.

I open the envelope and read the card. Here's what it says:

__

Dear Rosie,

You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Peony Fierra and Lucas Blake. Please be one of the bridesmaids! It will take place tomorrow at 9:00 am. Don't be late!

Love~ Peony

"Wow! My Aunt Peony is getting married tomorrow!" I exclaim.

Aunt Peony is my favorite aunt! She's my mother's youngest sister whom is about thirty-two years old. She lives here on Passion Fruit Island! I can't wait to see her!

"That's wonderful!" CJ says.

"Yeah! I'm a bridesmaid!" I say. 

"Even better!" He replies. A warm feeling suddenly spreads through my body and I let out a squeak.

Boy does he look hot right now! I could just kiss him here and now! What's gotten in to me?

I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously. He blushes. 

Can we leave now? Ellie asks.

"OK." I reply to her and look back at CJ.

***

"Just leave your pokemon right here!" The man says. 

I put my pokemon in the case.

"You watch Dew okay?" I ask Ellie.

I will! She says and carries do into the resort area.

"Can I stay at the pokemon center Rosie?" Chase asks.

"Sure you can, don't give nurse joy a hard time." I tell him.

"Cool!" He says and runs back to the center.

"Come on stud, let's paint the town red!" I say and grab CJ by the collar.

****

Ellie's Point of View

I watch Rosie and CJ go down the streets hand in hand before I do anything.

"Come on Dew!" I say and start walking towards the swings.

"OK big sis!" He says and follows me.

I lift him onto a swing and begin swinging him. He shouts in happiness and kick his little feet.

Dew is such a good baby!

Out of the corner of my eye I see some familiar pokemon running towards us. It was a Bayleef, a Gligar, a Nidoqueen, and a Scizor. It was my friends!

"Hey everyone!" I exclaim and slap paws with them.

"Hey Ellie and Dew!" They say.

"What's up Girl?" Artemis says and slaps hands with me and Vanilla.

"Nothing!" I say.

"So what do you all want to do?" Lizzie says.

"Let's scan the area!" Blade says.

Artemis flies into the air and circles the purple mountain. 

"There's a huge lake full of other pokemon about a quarter of a mile away!" Artemis reports.

"Well let's go!" Vanilla exclaims. 

"Come on Dew!" Artemis says and puts him on her back. He wraps hic tail around her and she flies into the air.

I leap onto Blade's back. He smiles and flies into the air also.

Vanilla and Lizzie trot below us.

The resort is huge! There's a jungle gym and everything. It's a pokemon's paradise!

Blade does a barrel roll and I begin to fall to the ground. He swoops down and grabs me. He laughs.

"You jerk!" I say jokingly.

He just laughs. 

Below us I can see a huge river full of pokemon. 

"Ready?" Blade asks.

"For what?" I ask. 

"For this!" He says and let's go.

Whoopee!

I put myself into a diving position and cut into the water like an Olympic Diver. The water is nice and cool. Beside me Blade splashes and so does the other pokemon. This is so cool.

"Hey!" A male Aipom yells. I jump out the water and walk over to him. As does the other pokemon.

"You aren't allowed on our turf!" He says haughtily.

"This is for all pokemon!" I say. 

"Nah! My name is Razor and it's only for pokemon whom I approve of!" He says and shows his fist.

"Leave my sister alone you big bully!" Dew cries.

"What is a pipsqueak like you going to about it?" The mail Aipom says menacingly.

"Back off!" Artemis says.

"Or what?" Another Gligar says as he steps up.

"Or we're going to have to teach you a lesson!" Lizzie says.

"Stop!" Dew says and shoots bubbles at everyone.

"Dew!" I yell.

"We're not supposed to fight each other! Let's just se who's th best at certain things!" Dew yells.

Razor scratches his chin.

"That's a great idea!" He says.

***

"First event! The Archery contest!" A Pikachu says.

Artemis and the other Gligar, Hunter step up.

It was a skeet shoot.

Vanilla and another Bayleef stand off towards the edge.

"Begin!" Pikachu says.

The grass pokemon shoot out ten razor leaves.

Artemis shoots out ten arrows, each one hitting it's target.

"Great job!" Blade cheers.

"Begin!" 

The grass pokemon shoot out ten leaves but Hunter misses one with his arrows.

"Artemis wins the match!" I say.

***

"Second event! The wood cutting contest!" 

Vanilla and Blade step up to another Bayleef and a Scyther.

"Begin!" 

Vanilla shoots out thirty leaves that cuts the wood into perfect squares.

Scyther slices his wood in a fraction of the time that it took Blade to cut his. I guess it was because Blade had claws instead of scythes like Scyther has.

Bayleef chopped his after Vanilla had finished that leaving Vanilla the victor of the event.

"Whoopee!" She cheers and jumps up and down.

***

"Now for the wrestling match! The last event!" Pikachu cheers.

I flex my muscles and approach Razor.

"Ready to eat dirt little girl?" He asks.

"Not if you are!" I throw back.

"Go!"

We clasp hands and intertwine our fingers.

"Come on Sis!" Dew screams.

"Show her who's boss Razor!" His comrade yells.

I feel him pushing against me with all of his might but I push back as hard as I can. I see an evil glint in his eye and he trips me with a swift kick. I fall to the ground but get right back up.

"Ha ha ha!" He exclaims. 

Well I've got a surprise for him!

I jump behind his back and throw him into the lake. Thus making him lose because he fell out the ring that we were wrestling on.

I leap into the air and laugh.

Dew jumps into my arms. I twirl him around in circles, making him squeal in delight. 

Razor climbs out the water sulking the whole time. He was soaking wet and we all were laughing at him. His frown soon turned into a wide smile that seemed to light up the whole resort.

"Welcome to the group!" He exclaims and all explode in excitement.

****

Back to Rosie's Point of View

CJ and I grooved to the erratic beat of the fast paced music that we were listening to.

We're in a dance club in the middle of the island. All the pokemon trainers that wanted to just let loose came here. 

The atmosphere was quite clean for it to be a club. Smoking was outlawed and there were no alcoholic beverages whatsoever. It's my type of scene.

The music slows down and CJ and I come together. I put my arms around his shoulders and rest my head on them. His hands find their way to my waist and we sway to the beat.

I whisper in his ear, "have I ever told you how much that I liked you?" 

"No, have I told you?" He asks.

"Nah, but I like you a lot. I practically love you!" I say.

"Cool, I like you a lot also." He says. 

I look into his sparkling blue eyes.

He stares into my teal eyes.

A magnetic force seems to pull us together and soon we're kissing each other. Slowly…passionately. My dreams are finally coming true! 

A few minutes later we decide that it's getting late so we leave the club and go back to the Pokemon Center. 

I go to the bathroom and put on my pajamas for the night and climb into the bedroom that I had all to myself.

Chase was already asleep in his room that he shared with CJ.

I wonder what he's doing now. Maybe he's thinking about me! I hope so!

***

I wake up at eight o' clock so that I can go to the chapel early.

I quickly took a shower and threw something on.

"I'll see you at the wedding ceremony!" I call to the boys as I rush out the center.

The air was nice and warm, but not to warm. It was like sixty degrees outside, the perfect temperature!

I scurry down the street what happened last night. I really don't know but my day sure went by fast!

The beautiful building comes into view after ten minutes of walking. It has a golden dome on it with burgundy streamers strewed all around. It indicated that a special event was happening today.

I walk through the doors and into the carpeted building. I look at the walls that have classic paintings on them. A white sign with black print catches my eye. It says for bridesmaids to follow the arrows to get to the dressing room.

I do so and soon enough I see a beautiful woman with short rosy hair getting the finishing touches done to her off white gown. She cranes her neck to look at who had just came in.

Her gray eyes light up in surprise.

"Rosie!" She screams and I dash to her and give her a hug.

"I thought that you wouldn't make it!" She says.

"Aunt Peony you look so beautiful!" I say and step back to marvel her perfect figure.

"Thank you! You will too once you get your gown on. Now hurry into the room with your name on it!" She says and shoos me along.

I scurry to the dressing room and open the door with the brass handle. I walk in and take a look at the beautiful mauve gown that I'm expected to wear.

I take of my clothes and put on the slip gown before I put on the gown. Then I put the mauve dress over it. It fits me perfectly!

I then slip on my crystal pumps form graduation day and take out a crystal headband that I have. I put a choker on with a crystal heart attached to a mauve band. 

Then I strut to the vanity mirror and curl the ends of my hair.

After that is done I walk back to Aunt Peony whom was looking out of the window.

Another woman was standing next to her that was slightly older and taller. She has the same hair but with green eyes instead of gray. That's my Aunt Lily.

Beside her is another slightly taller and older woman with the same hair but with teal eyes. That of course was my own mother.

"Mom!" I exclaim and rush over to her.

They all turn around to see who it was and my mom embrace me. 

"Rosie! You look so beautiful!" She cries.

"Rose, she looks just like you when you were her age!" Aunt Lily cheers.

Over the next two hours we catch up on everything and my new uncle, Jeff and Aunt Peony exchange their vows. Then the reception takes place.

"Who's that hottie?" My cousin Lillian asks. She's my Aunt Lily's daughter of course. She points over to CJ and Chase.

"Oh that's just CJ!" I tell her and walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" I say. 

CJ's mouth practically falls to the ground as he looks over me.

I blush and look at Chase in his cute little suit.

"You look hot Rosie!" Chase exclaims.

I laugh at his comment.

"Thank you Chase."

Then we sit down at the table. I sit between my parents and the boys sit near my male cousins. We eat our dinner and have some passion fruit cheesecake for dessert.

That strange feeling washes over me again and when the dancing starts, I pull CJ onto the dance floor.

We dance for hours and then my father interjects and I dance with him.

"You be careful okay Honey?" He asks.

"Careful with what?" I ask.

"I see the way you look at CJ, just be careful all right?" He asks.

"Dad! It's not like that!" I squeal.

Not yet, anyways.

***

"Ok, ok…" I say and push CJ away.

We had just been making out for the past fifteen minutes.

My lips were tingly and we both had dazed expressions on our faces. This was one of the best nights of my life!

"Let's go back inside before your parents get suspicious!" CJ says.

"You're right!" I agree and we walk back into the chapel as if nothing ever happened.

***

I yawned and stretched my arms to rid myself of the tightness.

Right now I'm in my parent's suite at the Passion Island Hotel. I spent the night there while the boys went back to the center.

I can partly remember what happened lat night, as far as the wedding goes but nothing more. All I know is that it was a great day to spend with your peeps.

I go to the bathroom and do the morning necessities. 

When I come out my mom hands me an outfit that she bought me. It had a shirt with mystical pink and gold designs on it. It's long sleeved. She also gave me some khaki chinos with pink embroidery going along the hem. She finished off with the choker that I wore yesterday.

"Thanks Mom!" I say and give her a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Your father and I aren't leaving until tonight so what are you doing today?" She asks me.

"Well I have to pick up my pokemon from the Resort and then I'm going to challenge the gym leader." I say as I slip into my clothes.

"Maybe your father, Lillian, and I will watch you battle. I'm dying to meet your pokemon!" She says with a smile.

"Okay." I reply.

***

"How was it Ellie?" I ask after I had returned my pokemon to their Crystal Balls.

It was great! I loved it! She exclaims.

I liked it a lot Mommy! Dew exclaims.

"That's great." I say.

My mother stoops down and lifts Dew out of his pouch.

"Who's this cutie pie?" She asks as she twirls Dew around. Dew giggles hysterically.

That's fun Granny! He says.

"That's Dew, my Luri-Luri!" I say and take him into my arms.

"Oh, and this must be Ellie!" Dad says and waves at my first pokemon.

"Yeah, that's her!" I say.

Hello! Ellie tells him.

"We should get to the gym now." CJ tells us.

"He's right, let's go!" I say.

***

The Passion Fruit Island Gym is a beautiful building with elegant carvings on it. The floor is made of white marble, as are the walls the fill the whole building. 

My mom and the others walk to the bleachers to watch the battle after they wish me luck.

_Let's see what my baby can do! I hope that she's as talented as I was! _My mom thinks.

_You can win Rosie! _CJ thinks.

I can do this!

I walk to the middle of the marble arena where a short girl with short black hair and black eyes was standing.

My stomach grumbles slightly from the passion fruit fruit-shake that I had drunk on the way here.

"Hello, you must be the leader. I'm Rosie!" I say.

"Hello, I'm Ashley, the gym leader. We're having a three-pokemon battle! Please go over there!" She says and points to the right half of the arena. 

I walk over to my area, as does she.

"Choose your first pokemon!" She says.

"It's time for some beginner's luck! Go Lizzie!" I say.

"Go Wigglytuff!" She says and a cute balloon pokemon appears onto the floor.

*!*

"Wigglytuff, please use your double slap attack!" Ashley says.

The cute pokemon jumps at my face and starts slapping me. I back away from the blows but they just keep coming.

"Use your mega punch attack!" Rosie tells me.

I wind back and punch Wigglytuff in the face. She falls to the ground screaming.

"Sing!" 

Wigglytuff begins to sway back and forth, singing. The lullaby reaches my ears and I fall to the ground in a peaceful slumber.

"Oh no! Return Lizzie! Go Artemis!" Rosie says.

*!*

"Great job Wigglytuff!" Ashley says.

Thanks! Wigglytuff says.

"Artemis use your energy arrow attack!" Rosie says.

I fly into the air and go into archer mode. I form the bow out of the energy within and shoot a blue energy arrow at the pink pokemon with green eyes.

It connects with her body and explodes. Wigglytuff is blasted into the air and she falls to the ground with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Return!" Ashley says and holds out a Crystal Ball.

"Excellent work Artemis!" Rosie says.

Thanks! I exclaim.

"Go Clefable!" 

"Use metronome!" Ashley tells the pokemon. Clefable swings her hands and releases mass amounts if electricity at me. 

It hits me hard and reverberates throughout my body. I fall to the ground.

"Try to get up and use quick attack!" Rosie says.

I try to get up but I just can't. I fall to the ground.

"Use seismic toss!" 

Clefable hops over to me, grabs my wing, and jumps into the air. Then in a fluid motion, she throws me the ground but I spread my wings and they act as parachutes. I glide back into the air and kick Clefable in the back of her head. She falls to the ground.

Yeah, I can win now.

"Faint attack now!" Rosie yells.

Faint attack coming up! I say and form tiny balls of black and purple energy.

I launch them at the hopping Clefable but one connects and it is blasted into a wall. But she gets up and jumps into the air after me. I throw my last one and it blasts her into the wall once again but this time she won't be getting up.

"Return!" Ashley says.

Rosie runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Great job! Return!" She says.

***

"Here's the Passion Fruit Badge!" Ashley says and hands it over. 

I look at the shiny fruit with silver glitter sparkling on it.

"That was a wonderful battle!" Everyone says.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends!" I say and hug my two pokemon.

***

"So do you remember anything from the past two days?" CJ asks me.

"Not really, do you?" I ask him. 

We were alone at a table on the Flower Ferry. My parents had taken the other one a few minutes ago and Chase was down in a bunk sleeping.

"I remember everything." He says softly.

I look into his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We went out to a club and we made out." He says.

"Are you serious?" I ask him. 

The look on his face tells me that he's telling the truth.

How can I not remember such a thing? The events that I have dreamt about for the past few weeks! How wonderful.

"It must have been the passion fruit." He says.

"Maybe…" I say.

Come on you can do it!

"Let's not let a spell come between us! Let's experience it!" I say and throw my arms around CJ. I look into his smiling eyes.

"Really?" He asks in a surprised tone.

"Yeah!" I say sensually, and we kiss under the moonlight. For a moment, it feels as if we're the only two people on Earth! 


	12. Autumns Surprises

Rosie's Pokemon Adventures: Autumn's Surprises

Written By: Sapphire Mists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello! It's nice to see you all again! I hope that you've been doing all right because I sure am!

Previously, as in the last chapter, we were on Passion Fruit Island.

Passion Fruit turned out to be a beautiful island with pleasant experiences.

Well, when we first arrived, I received an invitation to attend my Aunt Peony's wedding. It was a wonderful affair and I got to be a bridesmaid. I saw my family for the first time in months! I loved every minute of it!

We let the pokemon take a vacation at the Pokemon Resort. I don't know exactly what happened there but the pokemon seemed to like it a lot. Maybe they met their future mates or something…I'm not sure.

CJ filled me in on all that we did while we were on the island. I wish that I could've remembered it!

First of all, he said that we tore the streets up and went to a dance club. He said that we danced for hours without having a single drink. Then we spent about fifteen minutes kissing each other. Oh, my heart craved for that event once I heard of it!

Secondly, we snuck out of the wedding chapel to make out once more. Why can't I remember these things? Why? Why hast thou bestowed this punishment upon me? Just kidding, but why can't I remember the things that I have yearned for so long. Maybe I'll never know!

After that night I picked up the pokemon from the resort and we challenged the Passion Fruit Island Gym Leader. It was a tough battle!

Lizzie, my Nidoqueen, was put to sleep after delivering a powerful mega punch on a cute little Wigglytuff. It was so fast but after all, it was our first battle together. We just need some training.

Artemis, however, fought excellently. She stunned the strong Wigglytuff with one of her graceful shafts that never seem to miss. But actually they do, well sometimes. Anyways, she fought a tough Clefable that polished her off in the beginning. But she finished her off with something I like to call the Dark bombs, also know as the faint attack.

I won the beautiful Passion Fruit Badge. After that, it seemed as if a mist was lifted from my eyes. I no longer felt that bold, as in bold enough to grab CJ by the collar and say "come on stud, let's paint the town red." Where did I come up with that? I'm not even that sure!

I think what made us so passionate was the passion fruits themselves. We did eat a lot of them and I only felt that way after we ate some of them.

That night we revealed to each other how we truly felt. I'm so glad that that's off my chest! We ended that night kissing under the moonlight that dappled the waves with a soft glow. It reminds me of that song called "Under the Milky Twilight" by Sixpence None the Richer. The best thing about it is that I actually lived it.

Well, now that I've filled you in…let's get on with the story!

****

The Actual Chapter

"I don't want to leave Rosie! I'm going to miss you guys!" Chase sobs. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his gray shirt.

"It's okay Chase, we'll see you in a few weeks!" I try to reassure him. But tears even started to well up in my eyes. I had really grown attached to the little boy!

It was the beginning of autumn and school was starting the day after tomorrow. Since Chase isn't old enough to be a pokemon trainer, he has to attend school back on Banana Island.

"Come on Chase, it's not the end of the world!" CJ says with a smile.

We were at the airport of the beautiful Autumn Island. 

Chase wipes his eyes one last time.

I'm going to miss you Chase! Ellie says.

Wah! Dew bawls and lets out an ear-shattering cry.

Chase grabs Dew and hugs him really close.

"I'll miss you too...be good!" Chase says and hands Dew back to me.

"Now boarding the flight to Banana Island!" The pilot says.

Chase looks at the corridor and then back to us.

Instantly we all go into a group hug.

"Bye you guys!" He says with a wave and then he begins to walk to the corridor leading into the large jet.

Bye! Joey and Bobby exclaim and catch up with their master.

Suddenly I break down in tears.

All that we've done through together, now he's leaving. I remember when I first met him when Josh was mugging him. The time when I caught Bobby for him. Oh....

I dive into CJ's open arms and sob.

"I didn't want him to leave!" I say.

Ellie pats me on the back.

CJ just hugs me even closer.

"It's going to be all right; we'll see him at the Championships. There's no doubt about it!" He says.

I pull away and look him in the eyes.

"You're right! He's not gone forever!" I exclaim. 

He wipes me tears with his slightly rough hands.

"I told you so!" He says with a giggle.

"Sometimes I just get so emotional!" I say and we walk out of the airport. 

We had just arrived on Autumn Island a few hours ago. We had been at the airport the entire time, waiting for the plane to arrive.

From what I've heard, Autumn Island is the island that is in constant fall. It never changes seasons and the leaves stay piebald all the time. That makes this island the prettiest one of all! I also heard that the grass pokemon are just excellent here!

The crisp air engulfs us as soon as we step out the large airport. A powerful gust whips my hair around my face but I brush it away very quickly. 

"So what do you want to do?" I ask CJ. It was his turn to decide what we do today.

"Let's go mountain climbing!" He says.

My smile quickly fades away.

"Mountain climbing." I say and stare at the ground.

***

"I can't!" I say halfway up the jagged edge of the mountain climbing side of Mount Leaf. Tears were falling to the ground.

You can do it! Ellie says and pats me on the back.

"Please get me down!" I scream.

CJ climbs back down to climb up with me.

"Rosie, stop crying. You can do it!" He says with a stern sincerity. I look into his eyes and all my fears vanish.

Rosie! Get a grip of yourself! You been such a baby today, be a woman! Be calm! You can do this!

I nod my head in agreement with myself. I'm right, I can do this!

With that jolt of confidence I grab a rock and lift myself up. I do this with such speed that Ellie and CJ have to climb twice as fast to keep up with me. I finally make my way up to the top and I look down at the base of the mountain. Big mistake!

I freeze in terror. 

CJ and Ellie climb over the ledge and dust themselves off.

CJ reaches down and grabs my hand. And he lifts me up from the mountain with such ease that I'm astounded by his act. That was awesome! He must be able to bench press more than I must weigh!

You did it Rosie! Ellie says and hugs me.

Good job Mommy! Dew says.

"Thank you!" I say.

CJ saunters up to me and whispers in my ear.

"I knew you could do it!" 

"It was you who helped the most. Without you, I don't think that I could have done it." I say and hug him.

We go in for the kiss but a girl with pretty brown skin, short purple hair, and hazel eyes quickly interrupts us. She's wearing dark blue jeans with a white spaghetti stringed tank top with a white blouse pulled over it.

"Sorry for interrupting you two but I'm Rika and I wanted to know if any of you were Rosie Fierra!" She says.

I pull away from CJ and walk up to face this beautiful girl. She's my height and has intelligent eyes that seem to focus on everything.

"I'm her." I say.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you and I wanted to know if I could travel with you and your boyfriend over there." She says.

"Why?" I ask. This is kind of strange. What did she hear about us? Why does she want to travel with us?

"Well, I heard that you are a pokemon trainer that hasn't lost a gym battle yet. I think that's kind of cool." She says and stares at the ground.

She's hiding something, I can tell!

"That's not all! Why else?" I ask and point an accusing finger at her.

_Damn, she's_ _good._

"Okay...you're good!" She says with a smile.

Well, she seems cool.

"The truth is that I need a free ride to get to the Flower League Championships. I feel kind of lonely out here taking pictures all alone..." She says with an honest truth in her voice.

I can understand that. Being alone can be fun but being alone is one of my biggest fears. If I were isolated from everyone that I love, I don't know what I'd do.

I look over at CJ and Ellie. They shrug their shoulders.

"The more the merrier, I guess..." CJ says with a smile.

I agree with CJ! Ellie says and jumps on my shoulder. Ellie extends her tail and Rika shakes it happily.

"This is Ellie, Ellie this is Rika! CJ this is Rika." I say and CJ steps up to her and shakes her hand.

"He's a cutie." She whispers into my ear.

I just giggle and blush.

An inconspicuous rumble of an azalea bush attracts CJ's inquisitive eyes. He turns to look at the pokemon that walks out the bush.

A cute little Gloom with white circles on it's head. It had a lazy smile on it's face with a little bit of sweet nectar oozing out the corner.

CJ gently creeps up to the Gloom.

Back off! Gloom says, and looks as if that horrible stench is about to be released.

"Hey Gloom, I'm harmless!" CJ says and holds up his hands.

Rika and I stand off to the side.

Gloom eases up and let's CJ left her off her tiny little feet.

"See that's not so bad!" He says and tickles her tummy. She giggles and releases a sweet smell just like Vanilla's. We all go into a relaxed mode and listen to nature.

I can hear the slight rumble of the pink tinted leaves from the slight breeze. A single leaf flutters to the ground. 

I exhale deeply and then snap out of the trance. When I look at CJ he's looking at a Crystal Ball that he bought on the ferry.

"You caught her? Without a battle?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" He says and slips it into his pocket.

"But how?" Rika asks.

"Well, a pokemon breeder doesn't have to battle a pokemon to capture one. The pokemon can tell you if it likes you and wants to be with you, as did my Gloom, Fragrant did." He says with stars in his eyes.

I'm impressed! He makes an excellent pokemon breeder! 

"You should write a book about that CJ." Rika says with a serious look on her face.

"Maybe in a few years." CJ says and scratches his head. 

"So what's fun to do around here?" I ask her.

Rika thinks about it for awhile in then her face lights up.

"We can go on the Pokemon Safari!" She exclaims.

***

"Welcome to the Pokemon Safari Park! Admission costs five dollars each." A cheerful woman with a safari outfit on says.

I pull out the dollars with a blue pokeball on it that equals five dollars. So does my friends, and we hand it over.

"No pokemon capturing or feeding the pokemon!" She says and guides us to a safari jeep with zebra stripes on it. CJ helps Rika and I onto the platform and we find three seats in the back.

"Hello, I'm Howard and I'm the instructor of this adventure. I'll be answering questions so be free to raise your hands. This will last about forty-five minutes so enjoy the ride!" The man with a thick moustache and slicked back black hair with an outdoor vest says.

A few more people climb onto the jeep and with a gentle grumble, the engine starts and we roll along a dirt path.

A pokemon with a huge red head and a purple body is snoozing up against a tree with green and orange leaves.

"To our left we see a sleeping Vileplume. During the day, Vileplume are usually sleeping as they sunbathe to get extra energy. At night, however, they spray their pollen to re-establish their territory. The larger the head the older the Vileplume!" Howard says.

"That's interesting!" Rika says and pulls out a tripod and a titanium-finished camera. She snaps a few pictures and sits back down.

"Do you submit these to magazines?" I ask her.

"Actually, I do." She says with a smile.

"That's cool, which magazine?" I ask her.

"I send them to Pokemon Trainer Magazine, for every picture I send they send me a check." She says.

Wow, at least she's getting paid to do what she wants.

"I usually get about a hundred dollars every time I send some in." She says.

"Do you have your own apartment?" CJ asks.

"Yeah, I do. You can stay there if you want, at least while we're here. I'll stop renting it when we leave Autumn Island." She tells us.

"It must b great living on your own!" I say. 

Rika is so mature! She's like eighteen and she already has her own apartment! How cool is that?

"It is. I like the privacy. I originally used to stay on Kumquat Island. It's near Petunia Island." She tells us.

I'm hungry Mommy! Dew says wags his tail.

"Okay." I say and search through my back where I kept his bottles. I take out a strawberry banana formula milkshake and shake it up for him. I cradle him in my arms and hold the bottle while he drinks.

A bright flash startles me and I look at Rika, who had just taken a picture of us.

"Gotcha!" She says with a self-satisfied grin.

Wow, I'm going to be in a magazine!

I pat Dew's back and he burps.

Ah! I'm sleepy! He says and snuggles into his pouch.

"He's so cute! How do you know what he says?" Rika asks.

"Well", I say with a smile, "I have received a gift from my Espeon, Sunrise, to be able to understand pokemon speech." 

"That's great!"

"Over here to the left is one of the rare Bayleef of the Flower Archipelago!" Howard says as everyone looks at the galloping Bayleef.

"I have one of them!" I say.

But Rika is bust taking pictures of it. That Bayleef looks so happy out there running through the field of posies.

A young man with curly brown hair walks up to Rika. She looks at him and turns back to take some more pictures.

The boy chuckles and decides to flirt with her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on this Jeep?" He asks.

"Exactly what you see that I'm doing." She says in an impatient voice.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." CJ whispers.

"My name is Paul and I was wondering if..." He begins.

"Look, I'm not interested okay I'm busy!" Rika says.

I decide to barge in, "but I would like a one-pokemon battle, are you up to it?" 

Paul backs away from Rika and saunters up to me. What the...? 

"Well would you like to go on a date with me?" He says.

"She's taken." CJ says and stands up.

Paul holds up his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, okay! Sure I'll battle you! Go Sunkern!" He says and a small pokemon with gold and brown stripes materializes in front of us.

"Go Lizzie!" I say and send out my Nidoqueen.

*!*

"I know this is our second battle but I'm sure w can win!" Rosie says.

"Sunkern, use your vine whip attack!" Paul says.

The green vines extend out of it's head and wraps around my arms. She lifts me into the air and slams me to the ground.

"Lizzie! Use fury swipes!" She says.

Okay! I say and scratch the vines away. Then I slash at the Sunkern that jumps out the way, avoiding each blow.

Man! It's too fast!

"Mega drain!" Paul demands.

Sunkern leaps back and forms a translucent, green ball that seems to suck away my energy and add on to hers. I waver and fall to the ground from the sudden loss of energy but I get right back up.

"Grass pokemon are weak against poison attacks! Use poison sting attack!" Rosie says.

I open my mouth and a ball of white energy forms. Then sharp, tiny needles containing a tiny bit of poison shoot forward out of my mouth and prick the small grass pokemon.

"Tackle attack!" 

Sunkern leaps into the air in an attempt to knock me down.

"Tail whip!" 

I snap my powerful tail and send the small pokemon flying onto the air. It lands with a loud them a trembles minutely.

"Darn, return!" Paul says and sits down on a bench next to a portly woman with her hair done up in a bun.

"Great job Lizzie! We won our first pokemon battle!" Rosie says and gives me a hug. I hug her back with a smile.

I feel so proud of myself! Self-esteem is a big part of pokemon training!

***

"That was great Rosie!" CJ and Rika say while we're sitting down on Rika's purple balloon couch. I always wanted one of those!

Rika's apartment is located next to the beach to the eastern part of Autumn Island in a high rise that looks out at the azure sea.

In the living room there are more balloon furniture peaces with pictures of family and friends tacked up on the wall in frames shaped like green lily pads. There is also small TV on a television stand.

In the kitchen there is a white stove and wooden cupboards. There is also a table with three chair pulled up to it. Lacy curtains covered the windows and there was a blown up picture of Rika, an Arcanine, and a Teddiursa.

The bedroom was just fabulous! There is a full sized bed with a yellow and pink flowered comforter covering pink and yellow flat sheets. There's an oak nightstand with a transparent lamp upon it. Then there is a desk with neatly stacked papers piled upon it. 

The bathroom and darkroom were off of the bedroom. In the bathroom there is a marble basin shaped like a seashell and a bathtub. On the floor is a lime green and lilac carpet and toilet covering.

He apartment isn't too shabby! I love it!

"Dinner's ready!" She calls and we walk into her kitchen and sit down in front of a plate with a medium sized hamburger on it. The plate itself had brown and green maple leaves on them.

The hamburger looked delicious! There's crisp, green, lettuce on top and ripe, juicy tomato slices. Condiments included crunchy coins of pickles and yellow Dijon mustard.

The pokemon had some pokemon chow and fresh water. They steadily ate their food and seemed to enjoy it. I could tell because of the bright smiles on their faces.

"I choose you Lassie and Devon!" She says.

A huge female Arcanine with blazing red fur with black stripes and a blonde mane and tail comes out of a Crystal Ball and nuzzles Rika.

Then a cute Teddiursa with creamy fur and a pretty crescent moon on it's head jumps onto her lap.

"Hey everyone! It's time for some grub." She says and hands them some pokemon chow. They dig in.

I take a bite of my juicy hamburger and immediately fall in love with it. It's so delectable! I could eat these all day! But I contain myself and eat just one hamburger and gulp down some fresh orange juice.

CJ and Rika however, ate two of the hamburgers and washed it down with two glasses of apple juice. Man! Rika eats like a guy, how does she keep that trim figure of hers?

"That was great!" I say and stretch my arms. Ellie does the same. We we're becoming so attached lately that we even have the same habits. It's really bizarre! 

The sun just started to dip below the horizon. It was already like nine o' clock in the evening.

After we washed the dishes in the kitchen we walk into the living room and turn on the TV. Rika flicks to the Pokemon News Channel so we can see what's going on.

"The Flower League Championship Preparations are already being made! This year's theme is Flower Power and there is going to be a ton of flower balloons and such. It's going to be truly wonderful! So trainers, get those last badges!" The anchorman exclaims.

"Cool…" I say.

"The fee of joining this wonderful event is one hundred dollars! Parents and friends come for fifty dollars and coaches come free. This is a drastic change from last year's expensive pokemon fees! Profits were up near one million dollars!" He continues.

Rosie! This sounds really fun! I can't wait to battle in there! Ellie says with her fists clenched.

"I can't either!" I say and strike the same pose.

But then a weird feeling goes through my body; it's the feeling of sleepiness. I yawn and so does Ellie.

"Can I go to bed now?" I ask them.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little while." Rika says and then turn back to the screen.

I walk into the bathroom and take out some toiletries and my pajamas so that I can take a bath.

The bath is so relaxing! I used some lavender bubble bath that calmed my tense muscles after that long mountain climb. I soaked there for like fifteen minutes and then I washed my hair and scrubbed my body.

I drained the water and dried off before I put on my moon pajamas and slippers. Then I pull the covers and climb inside the comfortable bed. Ellie jumps in and snuggles up next to me. I put Dew in my arms and falls asleep within five minutes.

***

Come on, its morning! Time for the Autumn Island Gym! Ellie cheers as she gently slaps my face.

I wake up with a groan and she flips off the bed and lands on her hands. Then she walks on her hands to the bathroom. She does it so naturally now! 

I look to my right and see Rika filling out a yellow form. She swivels around in her desk chair to look at me.

"Good morning!" She says and turns back to her work. 

"Hey." I say and get out of the bed. I quickly make it up and then I go into the bathroom to do the necessities and pick up Dew. I snap his pouch around my waist and tug at my baby blue t-shirt. 

Then I separate my hair with a comb from my backpack and braid it into two long braids that almost reached my shoulder. Then I add on my seashell necklace and walk out the room. 

CJ is there observing Lassie and Devon. He checks their fur and eyes to see if it's healthy and such.

I help myself to a bowl of cereal and feed the pokemon their breakfast.

"Hey Rosie, what's up?" CJ says as he hugs me around the waist. This extra attention from a guy is all that I want. I love every bit of it!

"Nothing too much, I plan on challenging the gym leader of this island." I tell him.

"What time are you leaving?" He asks.

"Now is good. I'm eager." I say and pull on my pack.

Rika walks in wearing some khaki pants and a white t-shirt with a shooting star appliquéd onto it. Her blue violet hair sparkled in it's curls.

"I heard that this gym leader is tough." She informs us.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it!" I say and look at Ellie and Dew with a smile.

"If you say so…" Rika says as her eyes wander around the room.

***

"This is it, huh?" I ask as I look at the area. 

The gym is on top of a mountain with many streams and rives that flow down various cascades. There is a lush green, mauve, and orange valley and a huge lake in the middle. If I cover my eyes can see a battleground with green grass on top of it.

We walk down the mountain until we see a large sign that says start painted in red.

Start what? I'm confused.

Ellie looks around. Then she tenses up and calls, "someone's here!"

I whip around to see a tall female with long brown hair and gray eyes. She's wearing an aerobic outfit with a thick white stripe going down the sides.

"Are you the gym leader?" I ask her. 

Ellie latches onto my leg for security, I guess she was getting weird vibes from this woman.

"Yes, I'm Raina. The gym leader of Autumn Island. If you're looking for a match, get into an exercise outfit." She says and directs me into a changing room, leaving my boyfriend and Rika back at the starting point.

I change into a pair of waterproof blue leggings and a white tank top that I found for sale at a thrift store back on Passion Fruit. I walk back to my friends and the leader.

I hand Dew over to Rika.

"The first round is an obstacle course for you and your pokemon. You will be bound to your pokemon by the arm and you must cross the finish line together. One pokemon will be used, any questions?" Raina asks.

I shake my head and we walk to the start line.

"For this test I'm going to use Machop!" Raina says and a buff Machop with some red swimming trunks come out of the Crystal Ball.

I look at Ellie and nod.

A short boy with green walks to the start line and to my friends. They have to get on a helicopter and fly to the finish line so that they can watch the test on a screen.

"When we see the helicopter do a spin that's when we're going to start!" Raina says.

"You hear that Ellie?" I ask.

Uh huh! Ellie says and puts on a determined face.

The helicopter does a quick spin and we're off running. I keep Ellie's pace because she's a lot shorter than I am but I don't want to drag her. Raina and Machop take the lead.

Darn.

We reach a mess of long vines. We leap onto one and swing over to the next side.

I see a tall wall with four ropes. Raina and Machop start to climb up one, it was obvious that they've done this many times.

Ellie and I leap onto the brown rope and pull ourselves up. It was quite easy; it reminds me of the rope that I used to climb in gym class back on Sandy Island.

We jog until we see a point where the land ceases to exist. It was a huge cliff! Raina and Machop jump off of it and plunge into the water.

Fear surges through my veins. I stop and look at the pair swimming to the finishing line.

Come on! Ellie says and jumps into my arms. 

I bite my lip.

I nod and we leap off of the cliff and make a monstrous splash that sends the water to shoot into the air. Water envelops us for a brief second and we float to the top. Ellie jumps onto my back and I start paddling for the both of us. Two minutes later we're at the finish line and Raina is drying off.

"That was great!" CJ and Rika say.

"You lost!" Raina says in a condescending tone. 

It's all right Rosie! We can win the next round! Ellie says.

A newfound sense of pride washes over my body.

"You're right Ellie; we just can't give up!" I say and clench my fists together. Then I towel myself off and put on my Old Navy flip-flops. 

"Now we battle!" Raina says confidently.

***

The battle area is like I said an arena with green grass atop it. Like that Astroturf stuff that I hear about. But I've never really seen it before.

"First of all, this is a two-pokemon battle. If one pokemon is defeated both of the trainers must switch pokemon! Choose wisely." Raina says.

I look at Ellie and she nods her head. This means that if I have to, I should pick her in the end.

"I choose you Vileplume!" Raina says and tosses one of the many plant pokemon that must be in her repertoire.

"For Vileplume, I'm going to use Lizzie!" I say and through out my pokemon. Hopefully we can win this battle too; I have faith in my Nidoqueen!

*!*

"This is our third battle and I'm sure that you can win! But don't take this Vileplume lightly, it looks powerful!" Rosie tells me.

I nod in approval and get into a fighting stance. I wonder if this is going to be a tough battle, hopefully!

I like to fight, especially with my brother. I usually win, even though he is a Nidoking and they are usually stronger than we females are. But I obviously am more powerful than he is. Anyways, let's get back to the fight.

"Use a tackle attack Lizzie!" Rosie says. 

I charge at the plant pokemon with the huge head. I ram into her shoulder first and it sends her skidding across the floor.

"Get up and use razor leaf attack!" Raina says. 

Vileplume jumps to her feet and sends a gaggle of sharp leaves at me. I cover my face in a x-like block but some manage to cut my body. I stagger from the pain.

"Lizzie use a double kick!" Rosie says.

I start off at a run and jump into the air kicking my feet twice but they miss the mark and Vileplume clocks me on the side of my head and I fall to the ground clutching my head.

I react quickly and sweep her off her feet with my massive tail. 

"Great idea Lizzie, show them your body slam!" Rosie says, now sure that we're going to win this part of the match.

I jump into the air and with my whole body, land directly on the Vileplume. Vileplume writhes in pain but I stay on her, using all of my weight; which must be at least one hundred and fifty pounds. 

With an exhausted squeak, Vileplume passes out and then, only then do I get up.

"That's a great Nidoqueen you have there! Return Vileplume!" Raina says and sucks the fainted grass pokemon back into its own little world.

"My friend Lizzie is a great pokemon! Aren't ya Lizzie?" Rosie says with a sweet smile.

I am great! I say with a giggle.

"Return Lizzie!" Rosie says.

*!*

"For my next pokemon, I'm going to use you, Ivysaur!" Raina says and sends out a tough looking Ivysaur with a beautiful pink flower on it's back.

"Come on out Blade!" Rosie says.

I come out my Crystal Ball, ready to fight.

Rosie is smart in picking me against this pokemon. I have like two advantages over him. The first one is that I'm a bug type pokemon and a flying type, as you might know grass pokemon are weak against those types. Being a steel type makes it even better.

The only way that Ivysaur can beat me is if it is a tough fighter. Which is probably what it is since Raina is using it as her last pokemon. Rosie taught me a few karate moves while we were on the ferry.

"Ivysaur use tackle attack!" Raina directs her pokemon.

Ivysaur scratches the ground charges at me at full speed. I block my torso area. I can anticipate his every move and if the defendant can do that then the attacker is in serious trouble.

The Ivysaur hits my arms as I had expected that he would.

"Good! You're doing what I taught you! Use your fury attack!" Rosie says.

I use my gossamer wings to propel me forward so that I'll have enough power to knock it down. Not for good, of course. That would take the fun away from battling.

I punch at the Ivysaur who is struggling at trying to dodge my endless assault.

"Use the leech seed attack!" Raina calls.

Ivysaur leaps back and shoots out a large yellow seed that traps me into a vine cage, sucking my energy away. I fall to the ground. 

There has to be a way! I know!

I stretch out my wings and break free from the seed's grasp. This overwhelms the Ivysaur and it backs away.

"Great job! Use your swift attack!" Rosie says.

I shoot put the pointy little stars at the pokemon. The stars send Ivysaur flying into the air.

"Use vine whip!" Raina says.

Ivysaur pants from the fatigue that it gained during the fight. The vines wrap around my claws and slam me to the ground. 

"Use your slam attack!" Rosie says.

I hover into the air and clasp my claws around the vines. Then with an arc that I make with my arms I slam the Ivysaur to the ground. It jumps bacon it's feet and stares at me.

I stare back with my intense golden eyes. 

With a slight smile Ivysaur says "you've defeated me." Then he falls to the ground.

'Return Ivysaur!" Raina says with a smile.

"Awesome job Blade! Return!" Rosie says.

*!*

"Congratulations, you beat me in round two. Because of that, we're going to do a one-pokemon battle. I choose you Gloom!" Raina says.

"Ellie, it's up to you!" Rosie says as she pats me on the head.

I won't let you down! I say and trot onto the battleground. 

"Gloom let's finish this off quickly, solar beam now!" Raina says.

"Karate attacks!" Rosie says.

I leap into the air do lightning kicks on Gloom. I was kicking so fast that my feet were a blur.

I then leaped back when it looked as if Gloom was ready to attack.

"Go!" Raina says. 

"Stomp it!" Rosie says at the exact same time.

Gloom lets out a battle cry and shoots out a massive beam of solar energy at me. I leap into the air, missing the beam by an inch, and stomp Gloom's massive head.

Swirls appear in it's eyes and it falls to the ground in defeat.

"Uh! I can't believe I could be so foolish! Return Gloom!" Raina says.

I run to Rosie and dive into her open arms. She hugs me tightly and I return it with an even tighter hug.

Raina walks up to us.

"That was a great battle Rosie, one of the toughest battles I've had yet. You deserve the Autumn Badge." She says and hands Rosie a badge with mauve, orange, and green leaves on it. There is golden glitter applied onto it that makes it shine brightly.

"Thanks Raina!" Rosie says as she stares at the badge.

***

"Well, I ended my lease and put my stuff into storage." Rika says with a satisfied smile as we sail away from the island.

"That's great!" I say.

"I'm going to miss that apartment," she says, 'but now you guys are going to be my family, right?"

"Right!" We agree and punch fists. I guess that's our new motto.

Hooray! New friends! Dew cries.

Looky! He says and shoots a gallon of pressurized water at CJ's face.

CJ falls to the ground from the intensity and laughs to himself.

"I guess Dew just learned his water gun attack!" He says. 


	13. Star Struck

Rosie's Pokemon Adventures: Star Struck

Written By: Sapphire Mists

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello everyone! What's up? I'm fine, how about you?

Life has been wonderful for these past few months! I started pokemon training; I met some new friends, caught some new pokemon, and got a boyfriend. 

Previously, I was on the beautiful Autumn Island.

Chase, my almost little bro, had to leave for school. I really do miss him; we had gotten so close. I can't wait to see him at the Flower League Championships! 

CJ decided for us to go on a mountain climb. I was so scared! I froze while on the middle of Mount Leaf and I was crying and everything. But with Ellie and CJ's coaxing, I was able to overcome my fear and scale that mountain.

In the middle of a kiss (^-^), a beautiful girl named Rika barged in and asked if she could hang out with us for a while. We agreed and now she's our newest traveling buddy. 

Rika is like one of the coolest people I know! She used to live in an apartment of a high-rise that has a fantastic view of the Flora Ocean. Her apartment was wonderful and she offered us a place to sleep. I really enjoyed it there.

She also has two wonderful pokemon Lassie, the huge Arcanine and Devon, the cute Teddiursa. I can't wait to see them in action! By the way, Rika is a pokemon photographer and sends her pictures to Trainer magazines.

Rika recommended us to go on the Pokemon Safari. While we were there we met a ton of grass pokemon and I participated in a pokemon battle with a guy that Rika had rejected. 

It was my Lizzie against a tiny Sunkern. Lizzie whooped on the grass pokemon but it was a great battle. It was also the first match that we've won together so I'm quite proud of her.

I also won the sixth badge, the Autumn Badge. It was a physically challenging match indeed. It was made up of an obstacle course, which included a jump off a cliff. I was so scared! But Ellie helped me pull through this hardship. 

After that was the pokemon battle. I won that round with Lizzie and Blade. It was a long battle but they beat the Vileplume and Ivysaur with ease.

Then there was a sudden death match with Gloom against Ellie. Raina made a big mistake in trying to end the match early with a solar beam. Ellie wore out the Gloom with kicks and then stomped her to the ground. It was a great maneuver!

After the gym challenge we helped Rika move out her apartment and place her stuff in storage. 

Dew learned his water gun attack, finally! Pretty soon I'm going to start training him; he's getting kind of larger. 

Now that I've filled you in on all that's been happening over the past week, let's get back to the story!

****

The Actual Chapter

"I'm glad that we're on Starry Island!" Rika exclaims as she stretches her long arms.

"Yeah, I am too." CJ says with a smile.

It had been a long ferry ride here. It took two days to get here and the water wasn't exactly inviting. I've lost track of how many times the boat tilted so far to the point that people would slide across the floor. 

"I'm just glad because now I can get my final badge!" I say haughtily.

"Are we a little confident?" Rika asks sarcastically.

"Rika's right, there's no reason to be snobby. This gym leader might turn out to be the toughest one yet." CJ says in a matter-of-factly tone.

I guess he's right, I could lose this match. Who knows how tough this person may be? I hope I'll win! I really do!

"Sorry." I say and look at the ground. It's kind of soft; it must be perfect for farming.

I guess it is though, it's many little fields that have growing star fruit on them. The waxy skin seems to illuminate the whole farm and we just look on in amazement. I guess I know how it got it's name.

"So... what are we going to do here besides help Rosie during her battle?" Rika asks CJ.

"I don't know. Whatever comes up, I guess." CJ says and scratches his flaxen hair. Spiky hair sure does look nice on him! Oh no! There I go again! Those darn outbursts!

Rosie! Look over there! Ellie exclaims as we round a bend in the dirt path. 

I peer around a tree with blue fruit dangling off their stems. 

We find an old man with short gray hair poking out of a black bandana. He has on a pair of brown pants and a white top with a black sash going around the waist. He's there with a beautiful Starmie that has a luxurious pink gem. I can see a bottle with yellow juice inside his hand,

I look at Rika and CJ to see if we should introduce ourselves. They nod and we go in for the kill.

"Hello mister, I'm Rika!" Rika says in a cheery voice and extends her hand to him.

"I'm CJ and this is Rosie, Ellie, and Dew!" CJ says as he points to all of us.

Hello old man! Dew says.

"Dew you're not supposed to say things like that!" I scold him.

OK, I won't! Dew says with a smile. That must mean that he'll do it again. Oy! 

"Hmm... A Luri-Luri! May I?" He asks with open arms.

"Sure!" I say and hand Dew over to him.

"Try some of this little one!" The man says and let's Dew drink some of that strange yellow liquid.

"Hey! What is that?" I yell.

It's okay Mommy! This is very yummy! Dew says with a smile.

I feel like fighting Mommy! He says.

"Fighting? What is that sir?" I ask the hermit.

"It's called the Star Potion, it makes pokemon more confident about themselves." The man says smugly.

A potion that builds up self-esteem, that's an excellent discovery!

"Who are you?" Rika asks.

"I'm Yuki! I made this potion with Starry over here!" He says and points to his pokemon.

Yup! I help make it all the time! Starry says happily. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a masculine figure approaching us. I turn around to see who it is. 

He has short brown hair, a white t-shirt on, some khaki pants, and a tall frame. He looks kind of familiar....

I know! It's that scum Josh!

"What are you doing here?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"Calm yourself, child! This is my grandson!" Yuki says protectively.

Rika leans over ad whispers into my ear. "Who's that guy?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later!" I whisper back and stare at Josh.

"Hello Grandfather, how's it been going?" Josh asks. Then he stoops down and pets the Starmie.

"I'm fine Joshua." Yuki looks at our little group; "do you know these people?" 

"Yeah, I know Rosie but I don't know these two." He says and nods his head at Rika and CJ.

I step up to him. "They're my friends Rika and CJ." I say.

"Nice to meet you two." Josh says in a friendly tone.

What's this? Where is the old Josh that I hate? The one that tormented me everyday? 

"Do you know what your grandson has done?" I ask Yuki.

Yuki smiles.

"Yes, I do. But he's changed for the better, honestly. He's a much better trainer now." He says.

"Right." I say and turn my back to him. 

"Would you mid it if you showed us how you make the Star Potion?" CJ asks to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Rika agrees with her shiny camera in her hand.

***

I never realized that it would take so much to make this potion!

First you have to wait until the star fruits are ripe and golden in color. Then you have to wash them in an oak barrel. After that you take out the seeds, and then you put the fruit into a huge mixer. While they're mixing you add all sorts of herbs and spices into it. Then the finished product is poured into a vial with a label that says:

****

Star Potion Company

789 Hilly Rd.

Starry Island, Flower Archipelago

After it's all done we eat lunch. It consists of ham sandwiches and a fresh salad with assorted dressings on it. It was pretty good and afterwards I go it under a nice shady tree to take a nap.

Ellie and Dew snuggle up against me for the comfort and we drift off into a slight sleep. It feels so good! I had been waiting for this the whole day, I guess riding on a ferry takes a lot out of you!

Twenty minutes late I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Josh standing before me.

"What do you want?" I ask with a roll of my eyes.

"Is all that necessary?" He asks and sits beside me.

"Yeah, especially when talking with people like you!" I say and twirl my hair impatiently.

Josh chuckles at my snide remark.

"You have the right to say that after all I've put you through." He says.

I turn around and look him into his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"I know that I was a bad person, but I've matured over the last few months. I'm much better with my pokemon now and I took your advice. I caught all of them on my own." He explains.

"So what are you saying Josh?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Rosie." He says.

What? I can't believe this! Josh, sorry, that's unbelievable!

"Do you accept my apology?" He asks.

"Yes I do." I say with a sigh. 

This is what I've always wanted him to say. 

"Would you like to have a battle?" He says and stands up.

"Sure!" I say and stand up too.

"Ooh! I want to see it!" Rika and CJ say as they run up to us. I can see Yuki lagging behind with his Starmie.

"How about we use one pokemon?" He asks.

"That's fine with me!" I say.

I nod to Ellie and she jumps onto my shoulder.

"Go Sandslash!" He says.

"Well I choose you Ellie!" I say and Ellie leaps into the air. 

But a flash of lavender knocks her back and stands in front of the other pokemon.

I want to fight Mommy! Dew says in a voice that I've never heard.

"You'll get hurt!" I plead.

A baby's got to do what a baby's got to do! And I feel like fighting! He exclaims.

"Fine!" I say.

*!*

A giddy sensation fills my body.

"Sandslash use fury swipes!" Josh says calmly.

Sandslash charges at me with those sharp claws of his.

Ooh! I got to move out the way! 

I jump onto my tail and start hopping on it thus dodging his attacks.

"Use the bubble attack Dew!" Rosie says.

Okay Mommy! I say and shoot out the blue bubbles.

They stop Sandslash in his tracks and start popping on his face. Ooh! They're going pop pop on his face!

"Great job!" Rosie says. I smile and for some reason I keep that smile the whole time.

"Tackle it!" Josh says.

Sandslash wipes his eyes and charges at me. I leap up but he hits my tail and I flip over onto my back. I quickly get back up. 

"Use water gun!" Rosie says.

I start hopping again and hop over to Sandslash. He swipes at me but I bounce on his head and into the air. Then I let out a lot of water and drench the pokemon. 

Sandshrew squeals in pain and rolls out the way.

"Rollout!" Josh says and Sandslash tucks into a ball and slams into me so fast that the next thing I know I'm on the ground with stars before my eyes. 

Ooh... I don't feel to good Mommy! I say.

"Oh Dew, that was great!" She says and scoops me up.

Whatever you say, I believe Mommy! I say and crawl into my comfy little pouch.

*** 

"That was a great job!" I say to my tired little pokemon.

Dew sighed in contempt.

Thank you Mommy, I want go to sleep now. Dew replies and he closes his eyes.

I turn to look at Josh. 

He smiled.

"That was pretty good for a baby. You need to train him though." He says.

I nod my approval to his statement.

"Dew fought very well today! I guess at some point in a pokemon's life that they just have to get that first fight in. Today was Dew's turn to do this." CJ says.

"Ditto." Rika says.

"Actually, you're correct CJ. Pokemon are born to fight, it's only natural." Yuki says.

A cool breeze engulfs us and all the other things around us. I shiver slightly and cross my arms.

I can't believe that I lost this match. What the heck am I talking about?

Dew is only a baby!

"So what so we do now?" Rika asks as she puts away her handy camera.

I just shrug.

"Let's go into town and explore it!" Josh suggests.

Why the hell is he so nice now? I'm not used to it and I'm not sure if I ever will.

Rika looks at CJ and I and we shrug our shoulders.

"Sure!" We agree.

***

I never realized how industrialized Starry Island is! I thought it was a small little island with farms with cute little cottages on them. But no, this place is a bustling city!

There are tall buildings everywhere with windows that seemed to reflect the sunlight. Every now and then I would have to shade my eyes. But that is all right.

Rika was in her glory! She was flashing pictures of everything, pokemon, humans, anything that caught her eye. It was getting kind of annoying because every few minutes she would get so lost in the process that she would often get lost herself.

CJ just went the flow and so did I. 

Josh was the main person talking throughout the whole excursion. It was mainly how he had beaten other people in battles in tight situations. I added a few of my own here and there but not that much.

While we're downtown we went to the Starlight Mall. It's a nice sized mall with all the stores that meet a person's requirements. Like Old Navy and Sears, those types of stores.

About an hour after we got there we went up to the Food Court. This place has foods of all different cultures. Like Mexican and Italian places. 

I personally prefer a nice sub with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. In other words I purchased a cheese sub.

Rika bought a Taco Supreme from Taco Bell, CJ bought a slice of pizza from Pizza Hut Express. Josh bought a turkey sub from Subway just like I did. I guess we have a lot in common.

After the mall we went to the movies to see "riding In Cars with Boys", It was a great movie! Drew Barrymore really nailed it on that movie. 

Guess what!

CJ and I secretly held hands during the movie! I know that it's pretty minor but I still liked it.

"So what now?" Rika asks.

"Well I have to challenge the gym leader." Josh says as we walk down the long streets of Downtown Starry.

"Me too!" I say.

"Cool!" CJ says.

"Well let's go then!" I exclaim.

***

The Starry Island Gym is magnificent! It has a roof that looks like an opened book that's face down on a flat surface. Two tall marble pillars support this roof and there's a huge red door with two golden handles. Next to this establishment is a huge sign that reads the name of the gym.

We walk through the doors and through a long corridor with pictures of all sorts of pokemon hanging up on it. We soon make our way to the lobby and we each sign our name on the tablet.

My heart beats quickly, this is my last badge to win before the Championships. I have to win this it's crucial!

"Josh!" A woman calls as she marks him off the list.

A cool smile passes over his face as he stands up and walks to the battle arena.

Why is he so happy?

What trick does he have up his sleeve?

I pondered this for a few minutes and to my surprise, Josh came out in less than five minutes with a joyful expression on his face.

"Come on Rosie, it's your turn!" CJ says and ushers for me to go into the arena.

I get up and look at Ellie before we go in. 

We can beat it! Ellie says.

I scoop her up into my arms and we walk into the arena together. A young man with black French braids, brown eyes, and tan skin is there grooming a large green pokemon with a pink and white flower around it's neck. 

"Meganium: the flower pokemon. This pokemon emits a scent that seems to calm aggressive feelings. These graceful pokemon are extremely powerful and are very rare in the Flower Archipelago." The pokedex says.

Hmm. That's the evolved form of Vanilla.

"Hello, my name is Brandon and I'm the leader of this gym. You're a challenger right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm Rosie." I say.

"One on one and no time limit!" He says and we walk to our corners.

He sure is direct.

"Go Meganium!" He says.

"I choose you Vanilla!" I tell her.

Vanilla appears before the huge grass pokemon.

"Don't be afraid Vanilla, you can dust this evolved form off!" I say.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it!" Brandon says.

*!*

I try to keep my composure while I stand before this jolly green giant. You can't help but be intimidated. He's so huge!

I feel like a mound of dirt compared to this steep mountain.

"Use your vines Meganium!" Brandon says.

Meganium starts to whip it's vines at me. 

I hop from side to side, trying to avoid these constant strikes. But one of them connects and I stagger from the blow.

Before I can regain my senses the Meganium slams into me with a hard shoulder and that sends me skidding across the ground. 

Pain fills my whole body and every few seconds I get muscle spasms. I cry out in pain.

"Vanilla! Can you get up?" Rosie asks with a tinge of worry in her voice.

I'll try Rosie! I say and raise myself up from the ground.

"Good, use sweet scent!" Rosie says.

I gently wave my lush green leaf from side to side, releasing a pink powder that seems to calm everything and everyone down.

A satisfied smile passes over Meganium's face. 

Good! Now is my chance to attack this lug!

"Good job Vanilla!" Rosie exclaims.

Brandon waves his finger at Rosie.

"Not this time! Use sleep powder Meganium!" Brandon says.

Meganium snaps out of his gentle state and shoots a ton of sparkling blue sleeping powder from his lush flower.

I try to jump from side to side so I can avoid this attack but then I fall down because I inhaled the powder by accident.

I start to feel drowsy and I fall to the ground in a heap.

"No!"

***

"Once you come up with a strategy, then you can have a battle with me!" Brandon says and walks away.

"Wait! I can use another pokemon!" I plead.

I can't give up! I just can't!

"Quit whining!" Brandon says as he steps through a golden door.

I sink to the ground.

I shouldn't have been so cocky! If I don't beat this gym then I can't go to the Flower League! 

CJ and Rika walk up. 

CJ holds his hand out. 

I grab it and he brings me to my feet.

"We need to come up with a plan!" CJ says as he ponders it in his head.

"I have one!" Rika says!

***

I can hear all sorts of pokemon while we walk back to Yuki's place from the pokemon center.

I healed my beloved Bayleef and now I can see her happily resting in a bed of pink flowers. Every once in a while she may change position but she main just stayed in a fetal position.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a flash of blue and pink.

Hey you all! Yuki wants you to hurry up for dinner! Starry says.

I smile as he spins away back to the cottage that Yuki stays in.

Once we're there Yuki makes us sit down on fluffy brown cushions and hand us a steamy bowl of noodles in chicken broth.

We all eat in silence and look at one another. Like I would look at Yuki and he would look at Josh. Josh would look at Rika and Rika would look at CJ. Then CJ would finish the stare off by looking at me.

"This is delicious Yuki!" CJ says as he wolfs down the rest of his noodles.

We all nod in approval at his statement.

"So," Yuki says. "Did you win the badges?" He asks all of us.

"Yeah, I won. It was a tough battle but I came out on top." Josh says.

Leave to him to boast and brag.

"That's great, son! How about you Rosie?" He asks.

I knew this was coming.

I stare down at my yellow broth. "No."

"Well you can try again tomorrow." He says.

"I know." I say and drink the rest of the broth.

"May I be excused?" I ask everyone.

"Sure!" They say.

I get up and walk outside the cottage and to the wide field.

"Go Vanilla!" I say and hold out her Crystal Ball.

My first pokemon, the one with the mischievous blue eyes, the tan skin that looks like sunlight, the green leaf that gently bobs in the wind comes out of her rosy ball.

Hello Rosie, what's up? She asks with a smile.

"I need to tell you our plan!" I say.

Okay! She agrees.

After I tell her the plan I take out my brush and brush her fur until it glistens in the moonlight. 

Thanks Rosie, I feel a lot better now! I hope our plan works! Vanilla says.

"I hope so too!" I say and wrap my hands around her neck.

"Goodnight!" I say as I return her to her ball.

I lift up my pack and walk back into the house and into the bathroom so that I can take a bath and fall asleep.

I do so and use some of the Eucalyptus Bath Wash that I purchased at the Nature Store. It's vapors soothed my tense muscles and put me in a drowsy state.

After I put on my pajamas I walk out the bathroom.

Everyone else was in his or her sleeping clothes also. 

CJ's consisted of a pair of plaid shorts and a tank top. Rika is wearing a pair of white pajamas with clouds everywhere. Josh had on a blue tee and some yellow pajama bottoms. Yuki had on the most hilarious outfit; he's wearing a green sleeping gown with a green hat. 

"So I guess we better get some rest, tomorrow I want you all to help me harvest the last of my fruits." Yuki says.

We say our goodnights and Rika and I walk to our room. But before that I had a goodnight kiss by CJ that left my lips tingling. 

We pulled the blankets over and got into the bed.

"Our plan should follow through, no problem." Rika reassures me.

"I hope so, good night Ellie and Dew!" I say and close my eyes. Within five minutes I'm asleep.

***

"Come on out everyone!" I say. 

All my pokemon are released from their balls. 

"Help pick these fruits okay?" I say.

They nod.

Artemis soars into the air and dives to the ground. She lets out her claws and runs through three rows of star fruit. After she flies back up into the air, the fruit fell to the ground and she does whirlwind to get them all piled up.

Lizzie uses swift attack and cuts down tons of the fruit.

Blade does the same as Artemis.

Vanilla uses her razor leaves to cut down her share of fruits and Ellie picks the fruit alongside me.

In no time all the fruits are harvested and all we have to do is put them into the juicer and bottle them.

By noon all the work is done and we sealed the last crate of Star Potion.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Great job!" Yuki says with a smile.

"Thanks!" We all say.

I stand up and recall all of my pokemon.

"It's gym time!"

***

"Back so soon?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, I have a plan!" I say from my corner.

"Whatever go Meganium!"

"I choose you Vanilla!" I say. 

Vanilla comes out with a wide grin on her face.

"You're using that pokemon again? You're making a huge mistake!" Brandon says with a nod of disapproval.

*!*

I can win this time.

"Tackle it!" Brandon says.

Meganium rears up and charges at me. 

I let out a vine and trip Meganium with it. He falls to the ground with a monstrous thud.

"Great job!"" Rosie says.

"Use your razor leaves!" Brandon says.

I fire out my leaves to and they cancel each other.

"Body slam it!" 

Meganium charges at me and leaps into the air. I move out the way but he whips his tail at me. I jump into the air and back away.

Meganium pants loudly.

"Looks like your Meganium is out of shape!" Rosie says.

"How dare you? Use tackle attack!" 

"Reflect!" 

Meganium charges at me but I let out a shield that deflects his attacks. Meganium falls to the ground. 

He starts to wheeze and grimace.

I can tell he's tired.

"You should recall this pokemon he's tired!" Rosie says.

"Never, I'm winning this battle!" Brandon says.

Meganium stands back up. I admire his determination but enough is enough.

"Use your swift attack!" 

I direct the pointy stars at Meganium's flower, the source of all his special attacks.

Meganium staggers.

"Slam it!" Rosie says.

I release my vines and wrap it around Meganium's neck. Then with all my might I slam it to the ground.

Meganium bellows in pain.

"Darn it, I lost!" Brandon says.

Rosie runs up to me with open arms.

***

"You deserve this!" Brandon says as he hands me the Star Badge. It's a golden star with a trail of golden and silver dust following it. 

"Thank you Brandon!" I say.

"That was excellent Rosie!" Rika and CJ say.

"Say that to Vanilla!" I say and pet her head.

"I have a feeling that you'll go far in the Championships, stay yourself!" Brandon says and walks away.

CJ sweeps me up into a kiss.

Ooh, that was great.

I blush uncontrollably.

"Wahoo!" Rika cheers.

I just smile.

Yuki and Josh walk up to me once we're outside.

"Take some of this!" Yuki says as he hands us each a bottle of the potion.

"Thanks." We all say.

"So where are you going next?" Josh asks.

"I'm going home. Back on Coconut Island." I say.

"Cool, to train right?" 

"Yeah."

"Where are you going to train?" I ask him.

"Right here at the farm." Josh replies.

I nod my head.

"Well I'll see you there!" I say and we clasp hands.

Then we wave goodbye and walk to the ferry dock.

It's amazing how you become friends with people that you never thought you would.

See you on Coconut Island!

****


End file.
